DADDY'S GIRL (KYUMIN)
by Incredible Cholee 137
Summary: Sungmin, gadis 10 tahun, korban broken home dikenalkan dengan sosok calon ayah tirinya. Ia yang telah lama merindukan sosok ayah menjadi tidak berminat lagi setelah melihat calon ayah tirinya, yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Bagaimana Sungmin menjalani harinya sebagai anak tiri Kyuhyun? GS, not for underage please, KYUMIN slight KYUTORIA
1. Chapter 1

**DADDY'S GIRL**

Pairing : KYUMIN Crack KYUTORIA

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin Victoria Song, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Yejin, cast lain menyusul

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Rate : M

Chaptered

Warning: Genderswitch for Uke, OOC, Many Typos, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves. But the storyline is mine

x

**Chapter 1**

Lee Sungmin, gadis berusia 10 tahun itu sedang sibuk mempersiapkan tas sekolahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Semalam ia mengerjakan PR Matematika yang luar biasa susahnya, dan baru selesai pukul 11 malam. Itu membuatnya bangun setengah jam lebih siang dari pagi biasanya.

"Sial, harusnya aku mempunyai kakak yang pintar matematika seperti kakak Ryeowook, atau ayah sehebat ayah Eunhyuk. Jadi aku tidak perlu kesulitan mengerjakan hingga bangun kesiangan seperti sekarang," gerutu Sungmin sambil memasukkan buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

TOK TOK

"Minnie-ah, Lee Sungmin cepatlah. Ini sudah siang, kau bahkan belum sarapan."

Itu ibu Sungmin yang memanggilnya dari luar pintu kamar Sungmin.

"_Eomma_ aku tidak mau sarapan, siapkan bekal untukku saja yaa," Sungmin menjawab dari dalam kamar, masih sibuk memeriksa perlengkapan sekolahnya.

Setelah merasa semua perlengkapan sekolahnya sudah beres, Sungmin beranjak ke meja riasnya yang berbentuk kepala Hello Kitty, karakter kartun kesukaannya. Ia melepas ikatan rambutnya, kemudian menyisir rambut panjangnya dengan lembut. Memakai bedak tipis beraroma bayi di wajahnya, kemudian menyemprotkan _cologne_ beraroma lembut di lehernya.

"Kemarin Eunhyuk memakai _lipgloss_, apa aku perlu memakainya juga ya?" kata Sungmin kepada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia mengamati bibirnya dari cermin di depannya, terlihat penuh dengan lengkungan tegas berbentuk M, dan berwarna merah muda alami.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Ah tidak perlu, begini saja sudah cantik," Sungmin terkikik sendiri setelah memuji dirinya sendiri. Ketika melirik jam dinding yang juga berbentuk Hello Kitty, mata jernihnya membulat sempurna.

"_Omo_ 15 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi!" Sungmin segera meraih tasnya dan berlari keluar kamar. Ia mengambil sepatunya dari rak, dan segera menghampiri ibunya yang telah siap di dalam mobil.

"_Eomma_ bilang juga apa, jangan suka tidur malam. Kau kesiangan kan seperti sekarang? Kenakan sepatumu," tegur ibunya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab dan sibuk mengenakan sepatunya. Mobil ibunya sudah bergerak, berjalan menuju sekolah dasar Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah, nanti malam _Eomma_ ada tamu," kata ibunya di sela-sela perjalanan.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah ibunya dengan mata mengerjap lucu,"tamu siapa?"

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri, dia akan makan malam bersama kita_. Eomma_ harap kau menyambutnya dengan manis."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk menyetujui. Jarang sekali ibunya memiliki tamu, apalagi untuk makan malam. Jadi Sungmin menyimpulkan ini pasti tamu spesial. Apa ibunya memiliki kekasih? Itu artinya ibunya akan menikah lagi, dan ia akan memiliki ayah tidak lama lagi.

"Apa yang datang adalah calon _Appa _untukku?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Victoria, ibu Sungmin mengerem mobilnya mendadak mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Untung saja mereka telah memasuki komplek tempat gedung sekolah Sungmin, jadi jalanan tidak begitu ramai. Wanita 32 tahun ini tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa? Mengapa bertanya seperti itu Minnie-ah?"

"Tidak apa-apa _Eomma_, aku hanya terlalu senang saja jika yang makan malam dengan kita adalah calon _Appa_ baru untukku. Itu artinya aku akan mempunyai _Appa_ kan, aku bisa mengerjakan PR dengannya, kita bisa liburan bertiga saat musim panas, menghabiskan hari Minggu dengan berkebun bersama _Appa_. Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan?" Sungmin tersenyum sumringah kepada Victoria.

Victoria memandang sendu wajah polos anaknya, Sungmin sangat merindukan sosok ayah rupanya. Ia tidak bisa memberikan keluarga yang sempurna dan lengkap untuk Sungmin. Sejak Sungmin berusia 3 tahun, ia memang telah bercerai dengan suaminya. Ayah kandung Sungmin yang berwarganegaraan Thailand langsung pulang ke Negara asalnya dan tidak pernah lagi kembali ke Seoul, bahkan untuk menjenguk anaknya. Selain itu Victoria juga tinggal sendiri di Seoul, semua keluarga besarnya berada di China. Hanya beberapa kali setahun orangtua dan kakak laki-lakinya berkunjung. Jadi jika Sungmin sangat merindukan sosok ayah, itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Victoria seorang _developer real estate_ yang sukses, biasa bekerja 12 jam tiap harinya. Itu artinya Sungmin lebih sering hidup sendiri daripada ditemani orangtuanya. Untuk anak seusia Sungmin, bukankah itu menyedihkan? Victoria mengelus pucuk kepala Sungmin, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sungmin, maafkan _Eomma. Eomma _terlalu sibuk, kau pasti sangat sering kesepian bukan?"

"Huh_? Eomma _bicara apa?" tanya Sungmin heran dengan perubahan suasana yang tiba-tiba.

"Eomma janji setelah proyek penjualan perumahan _Eomma_ yang baru ini selesai, _Eomma _akan lebih banyak di rumah menemanimu," jawab Victoria.

"Dan memberikanku ayah baru?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Victoria mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut, meraih dagu anak perempuannya. "Kita lihat saja Sayang," jawabnya kemudian mengecup gemas bibir Sungmin. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, lihat ibunya masih menciumnya seperti ia bayi 2 tahun saja.

Victoria tidak peduli itu dan melihat jam tangannya, "Bel akan berbunyi 3 menit lagi Minnie-ah, kau tidak ingin pintu gerbang itu tertutup dan melewatkan jam pertama bukan?" tanya Victoria usil sambil menunjuk gerbang sekolah di depannya.

"Aishhh…_Eomma _sih banyak bicara," gerutu Sungmin sambil turun mobil dengan terburu-buru.

"Minnie-ah!" teriak Victoria ketika Sungmin telah berjalan beberapa meter. Reflek Sungmin menoleh karena jeritan ibunya yang heboh itu. Victoria mengacungkan kotak bekalnya dan berlari ke arahnya.

Victoria menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sungmin, mengangsurkan kotak bekalnya kepada anak itu. Kemudian mencium seluruh wajah Sungmin dengan gemas.

"_EOMMA_!" protes Sungmin dengan memasang wajah super galak. Victoria tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang malah terlihat lucu itu.

"Cepat masuk, nanti pulang bersama Eunhyuk dan Yeejin _Eomma_ seperti biasanya ya," pesan Victoria sambil mendorong Sungmin untuk berjalan kembali.

"LEE SUNGMIN, _EOMMA_ MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Victoria lagi sambil kedua tangannya membentuk _love sign_ sangat besar, ketika Sungmin berjalan menjauhinya. Ini benar-benar membuat Sungmin malu dan ia berlari begitu saja tidak menghiraukan ibunya lagi.

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, kenapa napasmu tersengal seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk, teman sebangku sekaligus sahabat sejak mereka TK.

"Kenapa katamu? Aku hampir terlambat, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi bukan?"

"Sebentar lagi apanya? 15 menit lagi bel baru berbunyi," Eunhyuk mengkoreksi pertanyaan Sungmin. Sungmin tertegun dan mencocokkan arlojinya dan arloji milik Eunhyuk.

"Sial, _Eomma_ mengerjaiku lagi! Dia memajukan semua jam di rumah, bahkan jam tanganku!" kesal Sungmin.

Eunhyuk hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuan sahabatnya. Ini bukan hal aneh jika _eomma_ Sungmin memang suka sekali mengusilinya. Mungkin karena Sungmin terlalu lucu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematikamu kan?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah Sungmin selesai menyusaikan jarum jamnya dengan milik Eunhyuk.

"Tentu saja, kau mau lihat punyaku?" jawab Sungmin percaya diri, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk ia mengeluarkan buku tugasnya. Eunhyuk memeriksanya dengan seksama.

"Hebat, kau ada peningkatan Minnie. PR 2 hari lalu kau salah 8 dari 10 soal, dan kali ini salah 7 saja," kata Eunhyuk dengan menahan tawanya.

"Apa? Padahal aku sudah mengerjakannya dengan seksama sesuai dengan rumus di modul," Sungmin tidak terima disalahkan.

"Apanya yang seksama, lihat ini (-6) - 7 x (-3) = 39 harusnya perkalian didahulukan, bukan dihitung dari depan begini. Kau ini bodoh tapi keras kepala," kata Eunhyuk sambil mengetukkan ujung pensil ke kening Sungmin.

"Aisshh pusing sekali, aku lihat punyamu ya? Nyontek…" Sungmin meringis sambil memohon kepada Eunhyuk. Dan Eunhyuk tentu saja tidak dapat menolak. Bagaimanapun ia juga sayang sekali kepada sahabatnya ini, tidak mau jika Sungmin ditertawakan lagi karena banyak salah di PRnya.

"Makanya nanti kalau ada PR Matematika lagi, kau belajar di rumahku saja. Kau bisa belajar dari _appa_ku," tawar Eunhyuk sambil menemani Sungmin menyalin PR-nya.

"Iya, tapi sebentar lagi aku punya _appa _baru jadi aku bisa belajar pada _appa_ku sendiri," jawab Sungmin masih fokus dengan PR-nya.

"Apa? Kau akan mempunyai _appa_ baru?" tanya Eunhyuk hebok sambil menarik lengan kiri Sungmin, membuat Sungmin terpakasa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Iyaa Hyukkie, nanti malam calon _appa_ku akan malam malam di rumahku. Jadi sepulang sekolah aku langsung pulang ya," jawab Sungmin.

"Kau tidak menunggu Vic _Eomma_ di rumahku seperti biasanya?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak, aku akan membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk menyambut _appa_ baruku."

"Tapi kan di rumahmu sudah ada _Ahjumma_ yang bertugas membereskan rumah dan memasak untuk makan malam?" tanya Eunhyuk, ia cemas juga kalau sahabatnya di rumah sendirian.

"Iya, tapi aku ingin menyiapkan juga, aku ingin menyambut _appa_ baruku dengan manis," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum senang.

Eunhyuk tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan lagi karena bel masuk telah berbunyi. Dan Sungmin mengikuti pelajaran sepanjang hari itu dengan hati gembira membayangkan sosok _appa_ barunya. Ia tidak lagi mengantuk di pelajaran kewarganegaraan dan matematika, Sungmin juga tidak sibuk bermain dengan replika Hello Kittynya ketika pelajaran bahasa nasional. Hatinya tengah diliputi kebahagiaan hari ini, ini membuatnya semangat belajar. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya jika memiliki keluarga yang utuh.

Dan ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Sungmin tergesa-gesa memasukkan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Tidak sabar untuk pulang ke rumahnya, maka ia menyeret tangan Eunhyuk untuk segera keluar kelas. Dan Eunhyuk hanya menurut saja, ia mengerti Sungmin tidak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Lee Sungmin, sahabatnya adalah sosok yang sering kecil hati jika teman-temannya membicarakan kegembiraan keluarga utuhnya menghabiskan liburan. Jadi saat Sungmin akan mendapat sosok ayah sepeti kali ini, Eunhyuk tahu Sungmin tidak bisa lagi mengontrol kebahagiannya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin di rumah sendirian Minnie-ah? Kau bisa menunggu _eomma_mu di rumah Hyukkie seperti biasanya," tanya Lee Ye Jin, ibu Eunhyuk, ketika telah sampai di depan rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk, "tidak apa-apa Yejin _Eomma_, akan ada Kang _ahjumma_ menemaniku."

"Aku bisa menemanimu Min," tawar Eunhyuk tidak tega juga.

"Tapi kau ada latihan balet hari ini Nak," kata Yeejin.

"Ahh iya, tapi Minnie sendirian _Eomma_," rengek Eunhyuk kepada eommanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyukkie, bukankah aku tidak sendirian juga. Kau harus latihan kan, kau akan ada kompetisi balet sebulan lagi, kau tidak boleh absen berlatih. Baiklah aku turun ya," jawab Sungmin sambil berpamitan kepada ibu Eunhyuk dan mencium pipi Eunhyuk, membuat sahabatnya tidak cemas lagi.

Eunhyuk dan ibunya tidak mencegah lagi, anak ini memang keras kepala. "Minnie-ah, kau ingat ya jangan mengijinkan orang asing masuk ke dalam rumah, jika ada yang mencurigakan telepon saja Vic eomma atau Yejin _Eomma_ ya Sayang," pesan ibu Eunhyuk sebelum Sungmin benar-benar keluar mobilnya.

Dan Sungmin hanya tersenyum, memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang melengkung ke atas dan manis sekali. Eunhyuk dan ibunya spontan ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyuman itu. Kemudian Sungmin keluar dari mobil, dan berjalan memasuki rumah dengan riang. Sampai di dalam rumah ia disambut Kang _ahjumma_ yang bertugas membersihkan rumahnya dan memasak untuknya tiap hari.

"_Ahjumma,_ aku ingin membantu membereskan rumah dan menyiapkan makan malam hari ini yaa," pinta Sungmin saat Kang _ahjumma_ keheranan karena tidak biasanya Sungmin pulang ke rumah tanpa menunggu ibunya.

Sehingga sepanjang sore hari itu Sungmin sibuk membersihkan rumah, menata isi rumah dengan manis menurut versinya. Ia juga memaksa turun ke dapur, niatnya membantu Kang _ahjumma_ memasak, meskipun pada akhirnya ia malah membuat dapur terlihat berantakan. Dan meski tangannya sempat teriris pisau yang tentu saja membuat Kang _ahjumma _panik setengah mati, tapi ia tetap bersikeras membantu di dapur. Ketika semua makanan sudah siap di atas meja makan, dan seluruh rumah sudah rapi, Kang _ahjumma_ pamit pulang.

Kemudian Sungmin mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin, cantik dengan versinya sendiri tentu saja. Pukul 7 malam ketika semua sudah siap dan ia telah duduk manis di depan televisi dengan t-shirt pink bergambar Hello Kitty dan rok lebar berbentuk bunga, serta pita kecil yang manis menjepit poninya yang memanjang.

TING TONG TING TONG

Bel berbunyi dengan kencang saat Sungmin asyik dengan acara televisinya. Sungmin berjalan ke arah pintu, mengintip siapa tamu yang datang. Ada seorang lelaki berdiri disana, dan Sungmin tidak mengenalnya.

"Siapa?" Sungmin bertanya setelah memencet tombol intercom.

"Apa benar ini rumah Victoria Song?" tanya sosok di depan sana.

"Iya, anda siapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aku teman Victoria, mempunyai janji makan malam disini sekarang," jawab lelaki itu.

Sungmin tertegun, berarti ini calon ayahnya? Sungmin memastikan, mengintip lagi lewat lubang kecil yang ada di pintu, tapi ia tidak dapat melihat sosok itu dengan jelas.

"Tapi ibuku belum pulang, dan aku tidak diijinkan mempersilahkan masuk orang asing," kata Sungmin defensif, ia selalu ingat pesan Victoria dan Yejin tentang satu ini.

"Ahh begitu, kau Lee Sungmin bukan? Kau bisa menelepon ibumu untuk memberitahu kedatanganku."

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus bilang siapa yang datang? Maksudku, nama anda."

"Aku Kyuhyun, bilang saja Cho Kyuhyun telah datang,"jawab lelaki itu di intercom.

Maka Sungmin bergegas menelepon Victoria, memberitahukan tentang kedatangan bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Dan ketika Victoria mengijinkan Sungmin mempersilahkan pria itu masuk, Sungmin berjalan ke arah pintu berniat membukakan pintu untuk tamu ibunya.

DEG

Hati Sungmin berdetak dengan kencang tiba-tiba saja saat pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok lelaki di luar pintu rumahnya. Sosok lelaki tinggi dengan postur yang tidak terlalu kurus, berkacamata, mengenakan celana bahan berwarna abu-abu gelap, kemeja biru dan vest senada warna celana. Lelaki berkulit pucat ini sangat tampan, terlalu tampan untuk menjadi ayahnya pikir Sungmin. Ketika pria itu menunduk menyapa Sungmin, kemudian mengelus pipi Sungmin mencoba mengakrabkan diri, pikiran Sungmin tiba-tiba kosong. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya ini. Ia ingin disentuh lagi.

**T B C**

a/n : FF baru hehe ini sebagai ganti RE-UNITE yang udah mau selesai ya, tentu saja chapter 2 akan saya kerjakan setelah re-unite benar-benar selesai. Ini saya taruh di rate M bukan hanya sekedar NC sih, tapi untuk warning aja buat adek-adek yang belum cukup umur, jika ini **tidak boleh ditiru!** Akan ada konten yang tidak wajar dan tidak pantas dalam norma sosial. Dan kalaupun ada NC itu masih lama, nunggu Sungmin dewasa dulu lah ya. Dia kan masih berusia 10 tahun, meskipun terlihat dewasa karena ia memang korban broken home, tapi ia tetaplah masih anak kecil.

Oia ada yang tau Lee Ye Jin siapa? Yup itu Ailee, Korean soloist kesukaan saya. Saya juga nggak akan bikin Victoria jadi antagonis disini, kayaknya saya emang bukan tipe yang bikin tokoh antagonis di ff saya karena itu menguras hati. Jadi tolong nggak pake ngebash Victoria yaa. Oke sekian makasih udah baca, kalau mau FF KYUMIN lestari harus review ya biar authornya semangat ngelanjutin. Kecup satu-satu.


	2. Chapter 2

**DADDY'S GIRL**

Pairing : KYUMIN Slight KYUTORIA

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin Victoria Song, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Yejin, cast lain menyusul

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Rate : M

Chaptered

Warning: Genderswitch for Uke, OOC, Many Typos, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves. But the storyline is mine

**Chapter 2**

Sungmin mengerjap ketika sosok lelaki tampan itu tidak hanya mengelus pipinya, ia juga memeluk tubuh kecil Sungmin dan mencium kedua pipinya dan bibirnya. Sungmin tidak biasa menerima kontak fisik sedekat ini dengan orang lain selain ibunya, apalagi dengan lelaki. Hanya ibunya yang selalu mengecup bibir dan pipinya dengan gemas. Dengan gemas, bukan dengan penuh kelembutan seperti ini. Rasanya sangat asing, apakah seorang ayah biasanya mencium anaknya seperti ini?

"Hey kau cantik sekali," sapa Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

Mendengar pujian untuknya, setelah lelaki tampan ini menciumnya membuat telinga dan seluruh wajah Sungmin merona malu. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum tersipu, membuat Kyuhyun semakin terpesona.

"Apakah aku boleh masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi ketika gadis kecil di depannya ini hanya salah tingkah daritadi. Dan sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Kyuhyun segera menggendong Sungmin unuk memasuki rumah, kemudian menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Sungmin merasa ia sudah terlalu besar untuk digendong, terakhir ia digendong kalau tidak salah saat ia berumur 5 tahun itupun ia sedang sakit. Kata ibunya, meski Sungmin memiliki perawakan yang kecil tapi tubuhnya montok membuatnya berat jika digendong. Tapi Kyuhyun menggendongnya seperti ia menggendong boneka yang berisi kapas saja. Dan pipi Sungmin semakin menghangat.

"Apa ibumu biasa pulang semalam ini?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia telah duduk di sofa depan televisi, dengan Sungmin di pangkuannya.

Sungmin kembali hanya mengangguk, tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Ini adalah pertama ia dipangku oleh lelaki dewasa. Bahkan kakek dan pamannya dari China tidak pernah memangkunya. Sungmin sudah terlalu mandiri, tidak pernah bermanja-manja dengan siapapun. Dan ketika seseorang memanjakannya tanpa ia minta, Sungmin merasa terlena. Semakin terpesona dengan lelaki tampan yang sedang memangkunya ini. Lelaki ini seperti kembang api, yang sosoknya meletup-letup penuh kegembiraan, membuat Sungmin betah berlama-lama dengannya.

"Oia aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu, tunggu yaa.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil sedikit mengangkat pantat Sungmin dari pangkuannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah.

"Untukmu," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangsurkan kotak itu ke tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menelengkan kepalanya, keheranan. Dan Kyuhyun memberikan isyarat 'buka saja' dengan matanya.

Maka Sungmin membuka kotak itu, sebuah gelang emas putih dengan ukiran yang cantik dan berbandul Hello Kitty berwarna pink, Sungmin menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Astaga….Sungmin sangat memimpikan gelang ini, ibunya menolak membelikannya dengan dalih perhiasan itu terlalu mahal untuk anak kecil. Dan ia mendapatkannya dari orang lain? Dari orang yang belum satu jam ia kenal.

"_Ahjussi_ apa ini Hello Kitty asli?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Tentu saja, aku membelinya saat aku ke Tokyo kemarin. Kau suka?" jawab Kyuhyun, tersenyum senang melihat Sungmin yang berbinar. Bocah yang sedari tadi membisu ini, memekik kesenangan di pangkuannya.

"_Ahjussi gomawo_," ucap Sungmin dengan mata yang semakin menyipit karena tersenyum terlalu lebar.

"_Gimme your kiss then_," pinta Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan pipinya mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin tiba-tiba turun dari pangkuannya, Kyuhyun reflek memegang pinggangnya agar tidak terjatuh. Dan…

CUP

Sungmin mencium bibirnya. Kyuhyun terkejut, dan kesadarannya belum pulih seratus persen ketika Sungmin berlari meninggalkannya dengan suara tawanya yang lucu. Tak urung Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum. Ia menghela napas lega.

"**Ini akan berjalan dengan mudah"**

.

.

.

"Minnie-ah…_Eomma _sudah pulang, keluarlah kita makan?" terdengar suara nyaring Victoria dari luar pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Tunggu sebentar…." Sungmin berteriak menjawab panggilan ibunya.

Sungmin yang tadinya sedang tengkurap di kasurnya sambil mengamati gelang emas putihnya, segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja riasnya. Ia merapikan jepit rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Dan tersenyum ketika mengingat ulahnya mencium _ahjussi _di bawah sana. Sungmin tidak berniat mencium bibir itu sebenarnya, tetapi setelah dia mencium bibir Sungmin entah mengapa Sungmin hanya fokus memandangi bibir itu. Bibir itu rasanya hangat menurut Sungmin. Dan dia terkikik geli.

Sungmin teringat akan ibunya yang sudah memanggilnya 10 menit lalu, kalau dia tidak segera turun ibunya pasti akan mengomel lagi. Sungmin beranjak dari depan meja rias, tetapi ia teringat akan gelangnya, kemudian mengenakan di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Sungmin keluar kamar dengan bibir melengkung ke atas, penuh senyum. Ia bahkan menuruni tangga dengan sedikit bersenandung. Tetapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat pemandangan di ruang tamu. Kyuhyun, _ahjussi_ tampan tadi terlihat sedang bercanda dengan Victoria dan sesekali mengecup pipinya. Senyum Sungmin langsung menghilang, lengkungannya berubah ke bawah, menampakkan wajah cemberut sempurna.

"EHHEEMM!"

Sungmin berdehem dengan kencang, mengusik kemesraan pasangan yang sedang bercanda itu. Entahlah Sungmin merasa sedikit kecewa, karena ternyata Kyuhyun tidak hanya bersikap manis kepada dirinya tetapi juga kepada ibunya. Tapi jika dipikir bukankah Kyuhyun adalah calon _appa_ untuknya? Jika Kyuhyun dan Victoria menikah, mereka akan sering bermesraan lebih dari ini kan? Seperti yang sering orangtua Hyukkie lakukan juga. Sungmin tidak suka dengan fakta itu, maka ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya membuat ekor kudanya berombak pelan.

"Hey anak manis, kenapa melamun?" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin, menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

Sungmin tersentak dari lamunannya, menyadari hanya ada Kyuhyun di depannya, rupanya ibunya sudah pergi tanpa ia sadari. Melihat Sungmin lagi-lagi terdiam dan merenung, Kyuhyun meraihnya dalam gendongannya. Sungmin terkekeh senang dan melupakan risau hatinya tadi.

"Aahh..kalian sudah akrab?" sapa Victoria ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah berdiri di salah satu sudut meja makan.

"Tentu saja, Sungmin anak yang manis sekali," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum hangat kepada Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ juga baik sekali, dia menghadiakan ini _Eomma_," pekik Sungmin sambil memperlihatkan pergelangan tangannya, memamerkan gelang barunya.

"Apa itu, coba _Eomma _lihat," Victoria mendekati Sungmin yang ada di gendongan tangan, meraih pergelangan Sungmin.

"_Omo_ ini emas putih asli kan? Minnie-ah, kau tidak boleh mengenakannya ketika sedang bersekolah," putus Victoria.

Sungmin merengut tidak suka, "Mengapa tidak boleh?"

"Siswa sekolah dasar tidak boleh memakai perhiasan berlebihan. Kau mau _Seonsaengnim_ merampas gelangmu dan tidak mengembalikannya?"

Sungmin menggeleng dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, melindungi gelangnya dengan posesif.

"Benar, turuti _Eomma-_mu," lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh ujung hidung Sungmin dengan telunjuk kanannya. Membuat Sungmin berkedip-kedip lucu karenanya.

Victoria tertawa senang melihat interaksi dua orang di depannya. Ia meraih siku Kyuhyun, dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di kursi makan dan mengisyaratkan untuk menurunkan Sungmin dari gendongannya.

"_Eomma_ mengapa Kyuhyun _ahjussi _menempati tempat duduk _Eomma_?" tanya Sungmin heran, karena Kyuhyun menempati posisi terujung. Victoria pernah mengatakan bahwa kursi itu adalah tempat duduk untuk kepala keluarga. Dan selama bertahun-tahun hanya Victoria yang duduk disana. Jika sekarang Kyuhyun disana, apa maksudnya?

"Hari ini kau boleh memanggilku _ahjussi_ tapi nanti kau harus memanggilku _appa_, untuk itulah aku duduk disini Sungmin," kata Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin makin heran.

Victoria tahu, anaknya sedang kebingungan maka ia mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin. "Minnie-ah, maksudnya adalah kami, _Eomma _dan Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ ingin menikah. Itupun jika kau mengijinkan."

"Menikah?"

Jadi Kyuhyun benar-benar calon ayahnya. Tunggu dulu, Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun. Ia berpikir ibunya akan menikah dengan seorang lelaki mapan dan tampan berusia mendekati 40an. Seperti karakter Kim Do-Jin dalam drama yang sering ia tonton bersama ibunya mungkin. Pria seperti itu lebih cocok menjadi ayahnya daripada Kyuhyun yang bahkan terlihat lebih muda dari Jungmo, kakak laki-laki Ryeowook yang berusia 20 tahun. Apakah ibunya memang tertarik dengan pria yang lebih muda?

"_Ahjussi_ berapa usiamu?" Sungmin tidak tahu apa maksudnya ia bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku 26 tahun. Memang lebih muda dari _eomma_mu yang cantik ini, tapi itu tidak akan menjadi masalah bukan?"

"Mengapa kau memilih menikah dengan _eomma_ku bahkan di luar sana banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dan lebih muda?" Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, ia pikir Sungmin sedang meragukan tekadnya untuk menikahi Victoria.

"Iya aku tahu, tapi wanita mandiri yang mampu berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri selama bertahun-tahun adalah wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dan menarik daripada seorang model atau aktris sekalipun," Victoria merona merah mendengar pujian Kyuhyun yang tak langsung itu.

"Selain itu dengan adanya dirimu, itu adalah bonus yang paling indah untukku," Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"Kau bukan pemuda miskin yang ingin menumpang hidup kepada _Eomma_ku jadi menikahinya kan?"

Victoria terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, "Sayang, itu tidak sopan."

Sungmin merengut tidak suka, Victoria akan memarahinya tetapi Kyuhyun meraih jemari Victoria untuk digenggamnya.

"Sungmin, untuk kau tahu aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun, pemilik dari beberapa apartemen dan pemukiman _real estate_ yang ibumu sering bangun. Jadi apakah aku terlihat seperti pemuda yang ingin menumpang hidup pada wanita _single_ yang memiliki anak perempuan yang cantik dan pintar sepertimu?" Sungmin terlihat berpikir dan mengamati Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dan untuk kau tahu, aku mencintai _eomma_mu. Telah jatuh cinta padanya begitu lama, hingga aku mempunyai keberanian untuk melamarnya. Jadi apakah kau mengijinkan kami menikah?" Sungmin beralih mengamati ibunya yang tampak cemas menanti jawabannya. Setelah bertahun-tahun dia jalani hari sendiri, membesarkan Sungmin seorang diri, Sungmin berpikir ibunya pantas bahagia dengan siapapun yang ia pilih dan ia tidak akan sanggup menolak pilihan ibunya.

"Baiklah jika ini yang kalian aku butuhkan, maka aku menjawab ya silahkan menikah," jawaban itu membuat dua orang di hadapannya menarik napas lega.

"Aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita mulai makan saja?" Sungmin mengalihkan topik dengan meraih sumpitnya dan mulai makan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari ibu dan calon ayahnya.

Di sela-sela ia mengunyah nasinya, ia mengamati Kyuhyun lagi. Jadi pria ini yang akan menjadi ayahnya, tapi entahlah ada bagian dari diri Sungmin yang menolak menjadikan Kyuhyun sebagai ayahnya. Dia memang tampan, kaya pastinya, santun meski ia lebih muda, dan terlihat benar-benar mencintai ibunya melihat betapa perhatiannya pria itu kepada ibunya. Tetapi tetap saja Sungmin tidak akan bisa memperlakukan Kyuhyun sebagai ayahnya nanti, ia tidak mengerti perasaan apa itu.

Sedangkan Victoria, ia juga terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang terlihat gelisah. Meskipun ia terlihat fokus makan, tapi Victoria sangat mengenal anak perempuannya itu. Sungmin adalah anak yang tidak bisa diam, banyak bicara bahkan saat sedang makan sekalipun. Tapi kini Sungmin hanya diam saja, dengan mengunyah nasi dalam lima menit tiap satu suapan. Apa Sungmin tidak menyukai calon suami yang ia bawa?

Sementara Kyuhyun, ia tahu ada ketegangan yang tercipta di meja makan saat ini. Meskipun pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya cenderung ringan dan tidak ada teriakan tapi ia menangkap ada kerisauan baik pada Victoria maupun pada Sungmin. Ia tahu Sungmin telah memberikan restu pada ia untuk menikahi Victoria, tapi ada ganjalan pada pikiran gadis cilik itu.

TRAK

"_Eomma_ aku sudah selesai. Aku akan mengerjakan PR kemudian langsung tidur. Selamat malam," Sungmin menyelesaikan makan malamnya, dan segera pergi dari meja makan tanpa memandang Kyuhyun lagi.

Victoria memandang punggung Sungmin yang menjauh dengan sedih. Sungmin tidak pernah sedingin ini, bahkan saat ia ngambek pun dia adalah tetap anak yang manja. Victoria semakin merasa ia sudah salah membawa calon suaminya ke rumahnya hari ini. Atau ia salah memilih calon suami?

Kyuhyun meraih jemari Victoria, menyadarkan ia yang sedang termenung. "Hei kau baik-baik saja?"

Victoria menatap Kyuhyun dengan tak yakin. "Sungmin tidak pernah meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja tanpa menjahiliku, atau setidaknya menciumku."

"Boleh aku menemuinya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin? Dia kelihatannya tidak begitu menyukaimu."

"Tidak, maksudku aku yakin dia menyukaiku. Tapi dia hanya anak 10 tahun, yang meskipun ia begitu menginginkan memiliki sosok ayah tapi begitu sosok itu hadir ia akan tetap perlu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Bertahun-tahun ia hanya memilikimu, ia hanya sedang mempertimbangkan untuk membagimu denganku, itu saja. Kau tenang saja, jangan seperti dunia akan berakhir begini hanya karena Sungmin tidak mencium dan menjahilimu di meja makan," Kyuhyun memainkan perannya untuk menenangkan calon istrinya.

"Jadi, aku boleh menemuinya?" sambungnya ketika Victoria hanya terdiam. Ternyata ibu dan anak sama saja, suka mendiamkannya ketika ia berbicara panjang lebar, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kamarnya di atas dekat dengan tangga dan kau akan segera mengenalinya dengan pintunya yang bertema Hello Kitty. Aku akan membersihkan meja makan," ucap Victoria mempersilahkan Kyuhyun menemui anaknya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu bermotif Hello Kitty itu, tapi tidak kunjung ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar. Bukankah tadi Sungmin, sang pemilik kamar, berkata akan mengerjakan PR. Tapi ini sudah lewat pukul 9 malam, mungkin juga Sungmin sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Sungmin, hanya untuk memastikan Sungmin baik-baik saja di dalam sana. Lihat bahkan Kyuhyun sudah memiliki rasa sayang dan perhatian kepada calon anak tirinya. Lebih dari itu sebenarnya wajah Sungmin memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

CKLEKK

Kyuhyun telah membuka pintu kamar Sungmin, dan dia mendapati Sungmin sedang duduk di meja belajar yang posisinya membelakangi pintu. Sungmin terlihat serius, entahlah ia seperti sedang membaca buku barangkali.

"Sungmin, apa kau sedang sibuk?" Kyuhyun menyapa Sungmin dan belum beranjak dari pintu kamar. Tetapi yang dipanggil tidak menyahut, bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin lagi dua-tiga kali setelahnya, dan Sungmin tetap diam.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sungmin. Rupanya Sungmin tidak sedang belajar, ia terlihat membuka album foto yang kelihatannya sudah demikian berumur.

"Hei kau sedang apa?" Kyuhyun menyentuh pundak kiri Sungmin, karena ia yakin Sungmin akan tidak menyahut lagi jika ia hanya bersuara.

Dan benar saja, Sungmin langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"_Ahjussi_, kenapa disini?" mata itu, milik Sungmin yang sedang memandangnya terlihat sendu seperti ada kerinduan dan luka yang disimpan begitu lama. Anak sekecil ini apa yang dia risaukan?

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, ia malah menggendong Sungmin dari atas kursi dan membawa mereka duduk di atas karpet. Dengan Sungmin di pangkuannya yang masih menggenggam album foto yang terbuka. Kyuhyun melongok ke arah album itu, dan terlihat foto Victoria yang masih begitu muda dengan bayi di gendongannya, dan itu pasti Sungmin. Tapi foto itu terlihat tidak utuh lagi, seperti ada bekas digunting yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah tangan dan pundak yang terlihat merangkul pinggang Victoria.

"Ini seharusnya menjadi fotoku bersama _appa _dan _eomma _saat aku berulang tahun yang pertama, tapi sepertinya _eomma _menggunting wajah _appa_-ku. Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat seperti apa wajahnya," Kyuhyun tahu suara Sungmin terdengar bergetar, tidak seceria ala anak-anak 10 tahun yang ia jumpai saat dia membuka pintu untuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau merindukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku…aku ingin merindukannya, tapi aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat sosok dan wajahnya, membuatku tidak bisa merindukannya. Bukan aku tidak mau, tapi aku bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa aku pernah memilikinya. _Eomma _ bilang mereka berpisah saat aku berusia 3 tahun, dan ia meninggalkan kami begitu saja. Aku berharap sekali saja ia menjengukku dan memperlakukan aku sebagai anaknya, aku ingin merasakan dimanjakan seorang ayah sehari saja. Agar aku bisa mengingatnya, sehingga ketika lama kami tidak bertemu aku akan merindukannya. Yang tersisa darinya hanya sepotong lengan dan pundak seperti foto ini," Sungmin menangis dalam bicaranya, hidungnya sudah berair. Kyuhyun mengelus puncak kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Apa kau marah padanya?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Marah untuk apa, karena meninggalkan kami? Tidak, aku tidak pernah marah. Aku yakin _appa_ pernah begitu mencintai kami, meski aku tidak tahu mengapa ia meninggalkan kami kemudian. Jika aku marah, ia tidak akan berani untuk kembali kepada kami bukan?"

"Kau mengharapkannya kembali?"

"Lebih dari mengharapkan, aku menunggunya. Bertahun-tahun setelah aku mengerti bahwa seharusnya keluarga lengkap itu terdiri dari _appa, eomma_ dan anak, aku sudah menunggunya," jawab Sungmin, tangisnya sudah mereda dan ia bisa bercerita dengan lancer.

"Hingga kini kau menunggunya?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak lagi, aku bersedia menerima siapapun yang datang untuk menjadi ayahku."

"Jika aku yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi ayahmu, kau keberatan?" Kyuhyun memberanikan menanyakan ini. Sungmin terlihat bukan seperti anak kecil biasa bagi Kyuhyun, seperti ada berbagai analisa-analisa dan pemikiran di otaknya dan Kyuhyun ingin menggali itu.

"Kau sangat tampan, dan _eomma_-ku terlihat sangat sayang padamu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya membawa seorang lelaki ke rumah ini, dan _ahjussi_ kau yang pertama."

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang menanyakan posisiku sebagai sosok suami untuk _eomma-_mu. Aku menanyakan apakah kau bersedia jika aku menjadi ayahmu?"

Sungmin berpaling melalui bahunya, menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memangkunya. "Apa aku boleh jujur?"

"Tentu saja itu harus," jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghalangi niat kalian untuk menikah. Tapi maaf, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa menganggapmu sebagai ayah untukku," jawab Sungmin masih sambil menekuri album foto di tangannya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak terkejut dengan jawaban ini, tetapi ia tetap merasa kecewa juga.

"Mengapa begitu? Apa aku tidak pantas untuk menjadi ayahmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar sedih, ini sengaja.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja….umm," Sungmin terdengar segan akan mengatakan sesuatu dan Kyuhyun tahu itu.

"Katakan saja, aku akan berusaha tabah," lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terdengar seperti manusia paling sedih yang pernah ada.

"Kau…umm, kau terlihat terlalu tampan, terlalu harum, terlalu hangat dan aku tidak melihatmu sebagai seorang ayah," Sungmin menoleh lagi, untuk memastikan ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ia mengatakan itu.

"Tapi _ahjussi, _aku senang bersamamu. Tapi tetap saja, sosok ayah untukku adalah sosok yang bisa membuatku segan dan hormat. Tapi denganmu, hatiku berdebar saat aku melihatmu. Aku menyayangimu begitu saja, tapi itu bukan perasaan sayang untuk ayahku sepertinya," Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya.

Dan Kyuhyun? ia mendadak menjadi seperti orang paling bodoh yang pernah ada. Apa yang baru saja anak ini katakan? Sayang. Perasaan sayang bukan untuk ayah. Berdebar. Itu berputar-putar di kepala Kyuhyun.

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin dari pangkuannya dan mendudukkan ia di atas karpet. Kemudian ia keluar kamar Sungmin begitu saja, tanpa berpamitan meninggalkan Sungmin yang bertanya-tanya apa ia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dari lantai dua, ia berjalan menuju Victoria yang masih sibuk merapikan dapur dan ruang makannya. Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Victoria, raut wajahnya masih penuh antara bingung dan _shock_.

"Hey kau kenapa?" tegur Victoria.

"Aku..aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pulang sekarang," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Pulang? Kenapa buru-buru. Kau sudah berbicara dengan Sungmin?" kata Victoria.

"Sudah tapi aku harus pulang," jawab Kyuhyun sambil bergegas menuju pintu depan.

"Hei kau kenapa? Apa ada yang tidak beres?" Victoria meraih lengan Kyuhyun mencari tahu. Sikap Kyuhyun kali ini tidak biasa, sungguh aneh.

Kyuhyun akhirnya mencoba menenangkan diri, tidak mau membuat Victoria panik.

"Aku baik-baik, hanya saja aku harus pulang. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti," jawab Kyuhyun dengan memasang wajah setenang mungkin dengan senyum palsu.

Victoria tidak lagi berbicara dan mengantarkan Kyuhyun sampai depan rumah tempat Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya. Setelah Kyuhyun sudah tidak terlihat di ujung jalan, Victoria masuk ke dalam rumahnya kembali. Ia yakin Kyuhyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja, wajahnya yang biasa datar dan tenang seperti sedang bingung dan kaget. Entahlah Victoria tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi sebelumnya dia berbicara dengan Sungmin bukan, mungkin Victoria bisa bertanya kepada Sungmin.

Maka Victoria bergegas naik ke lantai dua rumahnya, menuju ke kamar Sungmin. Ketika telah sampai di pintu kamar Victoria mengetuk pelan dan kemudian langsung membuka pintu kamar. Kamar Sungmin telah gelap, Victoria menyalakan lampunya. Dan ia bisa melihat Sungmin sudah tertidur, Victoria menghampirinya. Sedikit merapikan selimut Sungmin, kemudian memijat anaknya dengan lembut.

"Kau belum bicara banyak dengan _eomma_ hari ini, kau belum bercerita tentang sekolahmu, tentang Hyukkie dan teman-teman sekelasmu. Kau juga belum bicara dengan _eomma _tentang Kyuhyun, kau suka dengannya atau tidak?" sambil memijit kaki Sungmin, Victoria berbicara lirih, seakan berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, mungkin meski kau begitu menginginkan memiliki ayah kau kini masih sedikit terkejut. _Eomma _ tadinya sedih melihat kau yang sepertinya tidak suka saat _eomma_ bilang bahwa Kyuhyun adalah calon suami _eomma. _Tapi _eomma_ akan menunggumu, besok katakan semua kepada _eomma _ya. Jika kau tidak setuju, _eomma _tidak akan meneruskan niat kami. Hidup berdua denganmu saja itu sudah sangat membahagiakan. Selamat tidur Sayang, hanya mimpikan yang indah di dalam tidurmu," Victoria merapikan poni Sungmin dan kemudian mencium kening anaknya itu.

Kemudian ia beranjak ke meja belajar Sungmin, merapikannya sedikit dan dia menemukan album foto di sana. Itu album kumpulan foto Sungmin ketika ia baru lahir hingga berusia setahun. Ada foto mereka bertiga di sana. Sungmin, Victoria dan Nickhun, mantan suaminya dan ayah kandung Sungmin. Victoria hanya mengelus album foto itu dan meletakkanya di rak paling atas.

Victoria memandang Sungmin sekali lagi, anak kesayangannya. Dan kemudian ia mematikan lampu kamar. Keluar kamar setelah itu, tanpa tahu bahwa Sungmin sebenarnya belum benar-benar tertidur. Ia mendengar semua monolog ibunya tadinya.

**T B C**

Hadohh telat banget updatenya, hampir sebulan telat dan cuma bisa ngasih ginian, maaaaafff. Laptop kesayangan saya abis diinjak oleh anak kesayangan saya, ternyata selain minta adek bayi dia juga minta adek buat laptop saya yang usianya lebih tua dari dia. Jadi saya harus ngumpulin feel fiction ini dari 0 (nol) lagi.

Banyak yang nanya usia Kyuhyun berapa ya? jadi Victoria 32 tahun, Sungmin 10 tahun, Kyuhyun 26 tahun. Nggak terlalu jauh kan, Sulli-Choiza aja bedanya 15 tahun kok.

Apa ini ff pedo? Ya tentu saja, akan disebut pedofilia jika seseorang yang berusia di atas 16 tahun memiliki ketertarikan seksual dengan anak yang lebih muda setidaknya 5 tahun di bawahnya, dan belum berusia 16 tahun pula.

Apa Kyuhyun dan Victoria akan menikah? Sayang sekali untuk yang anti Kyutoria, iya mereka harus menikah. Kalo nggak, saya nggak bisa ngelanjutin ff ini, plotnya udah gitu sih.

Kenapa nggak bikin yaoi pedo aja? Saya pikir udah banyak ya pedo yang yaoi, jadi saya bikin GS nggak papa kan?

Apa Kyuhyun akan jatuh cinta pada Sungmin? Ikutin aja terus yaa.

Udah pada liat instavidnya Amber yang dia lagi jahilin Victoria? Nah bayangin _Eomma _Victoria kayak gitu ya.

Dan makasih buat apresiasinya, makasih semua dan saya pengen nangis ini gara-gara nggak bisa jawab review kalian satu persatu. Itu sangat banyak, dan saya saat ini ngetik sambil kucing-kucingan sama atasan di kantor.

**THANKS TO:**

**Luthfieannha aryhanhiiey/ zi'Pumpkins/ TifyTiffanyLee/ WineKyuMin137/ Cho hyo woon/ Heldamagnae/ / JewelsStar/ dessykyumin/ bebek/ arisatae/ NurLarasati13/ Lee Sanghyun/ dewi. / bynbkyoung/ Vincent Brianna Cho/ Park Min Rin **(Iya saya ganti nih jadi slight, makasih sarannya juga author-nim *bow*)**/ KimRyeona19/ cloudswan/ nurichan4/ Kyumin Town/ ParkOna/ Minnie kyumin/ cuttianisa/ Joyer94/ abilhikmah/ sissy **(maaf nggak bisa Menuhin permintaan kamu nih)**/ baby kyumin/ Gyeomindo/ Ayachi/ beMINe/ kyumin/ Chikyumin/ parkhyun/ Park Heeni/ Cho Meihwa/ wuhan/ aekyoming137/ Guest **aka **Pumpkinmiiin **(jitaakk jarah jauh)**/ im jane/ fifin yefin137/ TsubakiMing/ PaboGirl/ ISungyi** (yang ngelus Kyu sih, coba aku yang ngelus pasti ditendang ^^)**/ Annisa Lee13/ D'Jung/ NaeAizawa/ colywinejoy **(fighting buat yg sibuk kuliah!)**/ / audreymussaena** (itu ada di dalam plot kayaknya :p)**/ dina dindra dini/ soctasha** (kamu underage sayang)**/ Ristinok137/ AllenCho/ Lee Hyun Ri/ Ahel/ Mimin97/ 330/ Guest/ Yhana Kafer Girl's/ BunnyEvilKim/ BlackXX/fonami-kyuminelf**

**Makasih semuanya yang baca, review dan nungguin ya. Kalo nggak kesebut silahkan marahin saya**


	3. Chapter 3

**DADDY'S GIRL**

Pairing : KYUMIN Slight KYUTORIA

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin Victoria Song, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Yejin, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin, cast lain menyusul

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Rate : M

Chaptered

Warning: Genderswitch for Uke, OOC, Many Typos, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves. But the storyline is mine

**Chapter 3**

"Minnie…aihh tumben tidak terlambat?" teriak Eunhyuk ketika ia baru sampai dalam kelas dan sudah mendapati Sungmin duduk manis di bangkunya.

Sungmin hanya mencibir tidak menjawab teriakan sahabatnya.

"Hei kau benar Sungmin kan? Lee Sungmin temanku? Aneh sekali kau datang 30 menit sebelum bel berbunyi?" oceh Eunhyuk lagi sesampainya ia di bangkunya yang bersebalahan dengan Sungmin.

"Berisik! Aku belum mengerjakan PR, pinjamkan aku PRmu," jawab Sungmin.

"Sudah ku duga."

Setelah mendapatkan buku PR Eunhyuk, dengan tekun Sungmin mengerjakan PRnya, menyalin milik Eunhyuk lebih tepatnya. Ia sengaja bangun pagi, minta diantar ke sekolah pagi-pagi demi ini. Semalam tiba-tiba ia kehilangan semangat untuk belajar setelah makan malam, kedatangan Kyuhyun membuatnya teringat dengan ayah kandungnya. Seandainya ayahnya masih ada di sisinya, mungkin ia akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan yang lebih manis dan menyenangkan.

_Apa yang aku pikirkan?_

"Sungmin, Minnie, Lee Sungmin! Kau melamun ya?" teriak Eunhyuk tepat di telinga kanan Sungmin, menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya.

"Isshh Hyuk, aku bisa tuli tau!"

"Kau sih, buru-buru mengerjakan PR sambil melamun? Anak kecil seperti kita melamunkan apa sih?"

"Aku sedang menyusun rencana menculik Choco-mu untuk menemani Cacao-ku," jawab Sungmin mengacuhkan ekspresi Eunhyuk yang berubah.

"Berani kau melakukan itu? Habis koleksi Hello Kitty-mu!" kata Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin sadis.

Dan Sungmin hanya tertawa, memandang Eunhyuk dengan memasang wajah semanis mungkin kemudian mengelus pipi sahabatnya lembut. "Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya Hyuk Sayang."

NGEKK

Dan Sungmin menarik pipi kanan dan kiri Eunhyuk, mencubitnya hingga memerah.

"Hallo nona-nona manis," sapa anak lelaki membubarkan pertengkaran kecil antara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin memandang anak lelaki yang menyapanya dengan jengah. "Sok manis!" umpatnya.

Dan anak lelaki itu mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Sungmin, membaliknya menjadi menghadap kepada Sungmin dan mendudukinya.

"Anak cantik tidak boleh menggerutu, apalagi berbicara kasar," katanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau bisa diam tidak?" Sungmin menanggapi dengan malas.

"Baiklah aku diam, tapi biarkan aku disini memandangmu oke?"

"Pergi dari hadapanku atau aku membedah koleksi ikanmu di laboratorium biologi huh?" dengan nada mengancam Sungmin memandang lawan bicaranya. Membuat anak lelaki itu menyingkir dari hadapan Sungmin.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda," gerutu anak lelaki itu sambil pergi ke bangkunya.

Eunhyuk hanya terkikik geli melihat adegan rayuan anak lelaki 10 tahun itu kepada Sungmin.

"Kau tahu tidak, Donghae itu kemarin menelepon ke rumahku. Dia menanyakan nomor ponselmu, dan saat aku bilang kau tidak memakai ponsel dia memaksa meminta nomor telepon rumahku. Aneh sekali, dia bisa tau nomor telepon rumahku tapi tidak tahu nomormu," cerita Eunhyuk.

"Itu artinya dia menyukaimu bukan aku," jawab Sungmin acuh.

"Tidak, dia bilang menyukai gadis yang bertubuh montok sepertimu bukan kurus sepertiku."

"Hah omong kosong apa itu? Ia boleh bicara tubuh ideal perempuan jika ia memiliki badan yang bagus dan tinggi setinggi Changmin setidaknya," cibir Sungmin.

"Umm ngomong-ngomong tentang Changmin, sepertinya ia juga menyukaimu."

"Semua saja kau bilang menyukaiku!"

"Tidak, aku serius. Dia sering memandangmu diam-diam saat di kantin, nanti lihat saja saat istirahat," kata Eunhyuk meyakinkan Sungmin.

Dan Sungmin diam saja, ia lebih memilih mengerjakan PR lagi daripada meladeni pembicaraannya dengan Eunhyuk yang semakin tak tentu arah. Bicara tentang suka menyukai, Sungmin belum ingin mengalami itu. Tidak sebelum ada yang lebih tampan, harum dan hangat seperti Kyuhyun.

_Kenapa memikirkan Kyuhyun lagi?_

Sungmin menyingkirkan pikiran yang ia rasa aneh itu.

"Hyuk apakah kau pernah menyukai anak laki-laki?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak yakin menyukai seperti yang kau maksud. Tapi aku menyukai member Super Junior jika kau ingat," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Bodoh, itu mengidolakan bukan menyukai. Menyukai itu semacam kau ingin orang yang kau sukai hanya memperhatikanmu dan memanjakanmu seorang," jelas Sungmin karena Eunhyuk tidak kunjung mengerti pembicaraannya.

"Ahh itu, jika begitu berarti aku menyukai Jay _ahjussi_."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hanya ingin orang yang kita sukai memperhatikan dan memanjakan kita seorang kan? Jay _ahjussi,_ adik ayahku juga begitu padaku tanpa aku sadari. Hingga ia akan menikah, aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak mau dia berhenti memperhatikan dan memanjakanku hanya gara-gara dia telah berkeluarga, itulah kenapa aku menangis di hari pernikahannya," terang Eunhyuk dengan amat yakin.

"Begitu ya? Berarti itu sama dengan yang aku rasakan pada Kyuhyun _ahjussi_," bisik Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bicara apa?" rupanya Eunhyuk tidak bisa mendengar itu.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa senang sekarang. Aku traktir kau _banana milk_ nanti, terima kasih PRnya. Besok aku mau menyalin lagi ya," jawab Sungmin ceria, nah seperti inilah sosok Sungmin yang dikenal Eunhyuk. Yang sebelumnya entah mengapa ia seperti murung tadi.

Sementara Sungmin menjadi lega, karena itu artinya ia bukanlah satu-satunya anak 10 tahun yang 'menyukai' _ahjussi_ tampan seperti Kyuhyun.

_Hah kau salah Nak_

.

.

.

"Ming lihat arah jam empat, ada Changmin yang terus memandangmu kan?" bisik Eunhyuk. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati waktu istirahat di kantin, dengan Eunhyuk yang asyik menghabiskan _banana milk_ pemberian Sungmin. Sungmin menepati janjinya untuk mentraktir Eunhyuk hari ini.

Sungmin sedikit melirik ke belakang sisi kanannya, mengikuti instruksi Eunhyuk. Dan benar saja, ada Changmin dan gerombolan anak kelas 5, teman sekelasnya. Changmin terlihat tidak ikut mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, dan anak jangkung itu memandang Sungmin intens dari tempat duduknya. Tapi Sungmin mengacuhkan itu.

Jika Changmin memandangnya seperti itu kemarin, ia pasti sudah melompat-lompat senang. Tapi sekarang Sungmin sudah tidak tertarik lagi pada kakak kelasnya itu.

"Oia kau belum bercerita tentang calon ayahmu Min-ah," kata Eunhyuk. "Apakah dia sudah tua dan berperut buncit seperti _appa_-ku?"

Sungmin menggeleng, "tidak, dia masih muda bahkan lebih muda dari _eomma_, sangat tampan, sangat kaya, begitulah."

"Wow calon ayahmu sempurna? Kau pasti senang kan?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu antusias.

"Sedikit," jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Apanya yang sedikit?" dan Sungmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya tidak mau menjawab, malah keluar dari kantin meninggalkan Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

"Hei apa kabar yang baru bertemu dengan calon anak tiri huh?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan itu Choi Siwon!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada kenapa, mengapa, bagaimana. Titik!"

Choi Siwon, sahabat Cho Kyuhyun, hanya mendengus sebal. Padahal kemarin Kyuhyun masih terlihat antusias saat bercerita bahwa ia akan makan malam di rumah Victoria. Ia juga akan dikenalkan pada anak perempuan Victoria. Siwon sempat sangsi akan niat Kyuhyun untuk menikahi janda dan menjadi ayah dari anak yang bukan darah dagingnya. Tapi itulah Kyuhyun yang keras kepala, sehingga ia hanya bisa mendukung sahabatnya. Tetapi sekarang, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kehilangan minat seperti ini.

"Putrinya tidak menyukaimu ya?" Siwon tidak putus asa mencari tahu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tidak, dia menyukaiku. Sangat menyukaiku sepertinya?"

Jawaban Kyuhyun tak urung membuat Siwon heran, "Terus apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya dia sangat menyukaiku, terlalu menyukaiku hingga ia bilang jantungnya berdebar keras tiap melihatku."

"Apa?" Siwon sudah sedemikian terkejut hingga lupa menutup mulutnya yang menganga dan lupa untuk berkedip.

Tapi Kyuhyun diam saja, dia masih sibuk mengingat interaksinya dengan Sungmin kemarin.

"Kau bilang dia bocah 10 tahun kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Siwon menghela napas lega, "Sudah abaikan saja, dia hanya anak kecil yang tidak mengerti apa itu dada berdebar. Bisa saja ia hanya shock melihat ketampananmu."

"Tidak, masalahnya dia tidak seperti anak 10 tahun. Pola pikirnya, gaya bicaranya, membuatnya seperti orang dewasa," kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dia hanya anak-anak Kyu, mungkin dia sangat merindukan sosok ayah hingga ia seperti itu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi, "Tapi dia menolak untuk menjadikanku ayahnya. Dia berkata dia merestui aku dan Victoria untuk menikah, tapi dia tidak mau menggapku sebagai ayahnya."

"Lee Sungmin itu hanya hidup berdua dengan ibunya, dia tidak mengenal ayahnya bahkan saat ia belum tahu apa itu keluarga. Seperti kau tahu, Victoria adalah pkerja keras, yang bisa lembur 6 hari dalam seminggu, 12 jam setiap hari. Kau bisa bayangkan anak Sungmin yang kau bilang hanya anak-anak itu lebih banyak menjalani harinya. Kita tidak tahu apa yang dia pelajari di luar sana, dan apa yang membentuk pola pikirnya. Anak seperti itulah yang aku hadapi kini aku hadapi," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Siwon menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah jangan dianggap serius, lama kelamaan dia akan menganggapmu sebagai ayahnya. Dia hanya anak 10 tahun, yang pikirannya masih sempit, dia akan berkembang nanti dan hal seperti ini tidak sepatutnya kau risaukan hingga menghambat niat pernikahan kalian," nasehat Siwon.

"Benarkah aku tidak harus memikirkan perasaan Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

"Hanya perlakukan ia seperti anak 10 tahun, jangan mengingat apa yang ia katakan. Memangnya ia mengatakan apa padamu?"

"Ia bilang ia berdebar saat melihatku, dan ia menyayangiku bukan seperti rasa sayang anak pada ayahnya," terang Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kau menjawab apa?" tanya Siwon, ia hanya ingin tahu jangan sampai Kyuhyun salah menjawab dan berakibat fatal.

"Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa, karena aku memutuskan langsung pergi dari rumah Victoria. Aku terkejut kau tahu, mendengar semacam pernyataan perasaan calon anak tiri membuat pikiranku tiba-tiba kosong."

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau menanyakan dulu padanya seperti apa sayang yang ia maksud. Kalau itu sesuai dengan perkiraanmu, harusnya kau memberinya pengertian bukan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia hanya anak-anak yang tidak tahu tentang perasaannya sendiri. Dan peranmu penting disini."

"Jadi aku bersalah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Siwon mengangguk pasti, "Tentu saja, lagipula seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang biasa menolak setidaknya satu gadis setiap harinya, bisa-bisanya lari terbirit-birit begitu saja saat ada anak kecil menyatakan perasaan," cibir Siwon.

"Kau tidak tahu Lee Sungmin itu seperti apa, kalau dia 10 tahun lebih dewasa saja, aku sudah akan menikahinya bukan Victoria."

DUAGHH

"Jaga bicaramu!" dan Siwon tidak ragu-ragu memukul kepala Kyuhyun, dan pergi dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggal Siwon, Kyuhyun merenungkan pembicaraan dengan sahabatnya barusan. Hanya sebentar, karena kemudian pikirannya beralih kepada Sungmin. Sosok gadis kecil yang ternyata menguasai pikirannya sejak semalam. Tidak, dia tidak memikirkan perkataan Sungmin semalam. Tapi ia merisaukan perasaannya sendiri, mengapa bisa seberantakan ini hanya karena pernyataan sayang dari anak 10 tahun? Ia pikir ia sudah sangat mencintai Victoria, bahkan ia sudah memutuskan akan menikahinya. Tapi kehadiran Sungmin mengapa mengacaukan hatinya.

Jujur saja, saat Siwon berkata bahwa Sungmin hanyalah anak-anak yng berpikiran sempit dan perasaannya akan berubah seiring perkembangnnya, Kyuhyun merasa kecewa. Ia berharap perasaan Sungmin yang seperti ini akan tetap bertahan. Dan Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Sadarlah Cho Kyuhyun, kau kemanakan otakmu hingga bisa berpikir seliar ini?"

Kyuhyun beranjak duduk di meja kerjanya, mengamati beberapa laporan yang menunggu persetujuannya. Perekonomian Korea sedang berkembang pesat saat ini, menyebabkan pendapatan rakyatnya yang juga meningkat drastik. Membawa dampak pada peningkatan minat akan apartemen dan rumah huni mewah, sehingga banyak permohonan pembangunan pada perusahannya. Maka Kyuhyun berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasinya pada laporan dan permohonan yang harus ia baca kemudian ia putuskan akan menyetujui atau menolak.

Tapi tidak sampai 10 menit, Sungmin hadir lagi di pikirannya. Dengan kesal Kyuhyun membanting map laporannya ke atas meja di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perjumpaan dengan Sungmin pertama kali, saat Sungmin membuka pintu rumah untuknya. Gadis kecil dengan pakaian serba pink dan bermotif Hello Kitty, terlihat lucu dan kekanak-kanakan. Sebelum bertemu Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan diri akan menemui anak perempuan yang manja, cengeng dan menyusahkan. Tetapi Sungmin, di usianya yang 10 tahun, kecantikannya tidak main-main. Begitu polos, alami dan membuat Kyuhyun berdebar saat itu juga, hingga ia tidak sadar mencium bibir gadis kecil itu. Itu gerakan spontan, bahkan ia tidak pernah mencium bibir Victoria. Ia hanya berharap Sungmin tidak menganggapnya _ahjussi_ mesum.

Setelah itu ia berusaha bersikap wajar, memberi hadiah yang awalnya ia berniat hanya untuk menarik perhatian calon anak tirinya. Dan benar saja, Sungmin membalas dengan mengecup bibirnya. Kyuhyun merasa seperti dijatuhkan dari tebing yang sangat tinggi, adrenalinnya naik begitu tinggi.

Dan ketika Sungmin mengatakan ia menyayangi Kyuhyun tidak seperti rasa sayang seorang anak pada ayahnya, Kyuhyun bersumpah ia rela _bungge jumping_ dari puncak gunung Himalaya. Tetapi kemudian ia ingat posisinya terhadap Victoria dan Sungmin , hingga ia mengalami serangan panik yang begitu hebat dan pergi dari rumah itu begitu saja. Sial, ia meninggalkan Sungmin tanpa penjelasan. Maka ia mengambil ponsel dari laci mejanya, dan mencari nama Victoria dengan terburu-buru.

"Halo Vic, apa aku boleh menjemput Sungmin pulang dari sekolahnya," tanya Kyuhyun setelah Victoria menerima panggilannya.

"_Tentu saja, tapi apa kau tidak sibuk Kyu?"_

"Tidak, jam berapa ia keluar kelas?"

"_Sepertinya satu jam lagi"._

"Baiklah aku akan menjemputnya, dan aku akan mengajaknya bermain sebentar mungkin."

"_Ahh…itu ide bagus untuk kedekatan kalian. Baiklah,nikmati waktu kalian."_

KLIK

Dan panggilan terputus. Kyuhyun segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melepas jas formalnya. Kemudian ia melepas dasinya, ia memutuskan berpenampilan santai saja agar tidak terkesan kaku.

_Kenapa ia begitu mempedulikan penampilannya hanya untuk bertemu anak 10 tahun?_

.

.

.

Bel sekolah dasar internasional itu berbunyi nyaring, diikuti dengan suara sorak kesenangan oleh siswa-siswa di dalamnya. Tentu saja mereka kesenangan, sekolah ini adalah sekolah _full day_ yang mengharuskan siswanya masuk pukul 7.30 hingga pukul 15.30. Tetapi sepertinya hanya Sungmin yang tidak menyambut kepulangannya dengan gembira. Wajahnya sekusut tissue yang ia remas sejak tadi.

"Kenapa sih Min-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

"Park _Saenim_ memberikan kita PR Matematika banyak sekali, dan harus besok dikumpulkan? Bagaimana aku mengerjakannya?" Sungmin mengeluh, ah tidak merengek seperti biasanya.

"Bagaimana jika menginap di rumahku saja? Kita kerjakan bersama _appa-_ku," tawar Eunhyuk.

Sungmin sedikit berpikir, "baiklah, aku akan menelepon _eomma _dari rumahmu saja. Aku tidak perlu pulang kan? Aku juga mau meminjam baju rumahmu saja."

Dan Eunhyuk hanya menjawab dengan acungan jempolnya dan senyuman lebar hingga tampak gusinya. Kemudian ia membantu Sungmin membereskan mejanya.

.

.

.

"Sungmin…Hyukkie!" Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sontak menoleh ke arah suara yang meneriakkan nama mereka. Dan benar saja ada Yejin, ibu Eunhyuk menunggu di luar mobil.

Dengan riang Eunhyuk mnghampiri ibunya, ia tidak sadar Sungmin sedang mematung tidak bergerak sama sekali. Wajah Sungmin mendadak pias, orang yang dipikirkannya sehari ini ada disana. Berdiri di samping Yejin _eomma_-nya. Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini, di depan sekolahnya?

Sungmin tetap tidak bergerak, hingga Kyuhyun memutuskan menghampirinya.

"Hei kau baik-baik saja, mau pulang denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjongkok di depan Sungmin, menyamakan tinggi mereka.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ menjemputku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Iya aku di sini, berarti aku menjemputmu kan? Aku tidak ada urusan lain di sekolah ini. Jadi, mau pulang denganku?"

"Tapi aku akan menginap di rumah Eunhyuk, PR Matematikaku banyak sekali, harus dikumpulkan besok. Jadi aku berencana tidak pulang, dan menginap di rumah Eunhyuk," jawab Sungmin.

"Dan meninggalkan ibumu sendirian di rumah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin terlihat berpikir, "Tapi jika untuk belajar, tidak ada salahnya kan?"

"Aku bisa membantumu mengerjakan PR-mu, sekarang pulang denganku," putus Kyuhyun.

Sungmin akan protes ketika Yejin menghampirinya.

"Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ benar Minnie-ah, kau bisa mengerjakan PR dengannya. Dia cerita padaku pernah memenangkan olimpiade Matematika tingkat nasional," kata Yejin.

"Benarkah?" Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takjub yang terpancar di matanya. Dia selalu terpesona dengan siapapun yang sanggup menaklukkan mata pelajaran yang menyebalkan untuknya itu, Changmin salah satunya. Itulah kenapa ia mengagumi Changmin, sebelum ia kenal dengan Kyuhyun tentu saja.

Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. "Jadi kau mau pulang denganku kan?"

Kini Sungmin mengangguk, tidak ragu lagi mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Kau pamit dulu dengan Hyukkie ya," kata Yejin sambil mendorong punggung Sungmin untuk menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Min-ah, kau tidak bilang calon _appa_-mu setampan itu, aku akan berhenti menyukai Super Junior dan menjadi penggemar calon _appa _-mu mulai sekarang," kata Eunhyuk ketika Sungmin sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Norak, aku pulang dulu ya? Lain kali aku akan menginap di rumahmu," pamit Sungmin.

"Iya dan jangan lupa kau harus banyak-banyak berfoto dengan _ahjussi_ tampan itu, aku akan mengkoleksinya."

Sungmin mendelik kesal. Ia akan menghampiri Kyuhyun, tetapi ia melihat Kyuhyun seperti sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Yejin _eomma_-nya. Maka ia diam menunggu di dalam mobil milik Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

"Sungmin sebenarnya bukan anak yang kaku wataknya, hanya saja ia susah dimengerti. Bahkan aku yang ikut mengasuhnya dengan Victoria pun masih belum memahami karakter anak itu. Jadi kau harus pandai-pandai menarik perhatiannya, ini demi Victoria juga," kata Yejin kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan berusaha," jawa Kyuhyun.

"Aku senang kau mau mendekati Sungmin juga. Kau tahu Victoria menahan dirinya sendiri untuk jatuh cinta dan menikah, itu hanya karena ia sibuk memikirkan Sungmin. Ia memiliki ketakutan akan ketidakcocokan antara suami dan anaknya. Tapi jika kau mau berusaha, aku sangat mendukungnya," lanjut Yejin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, dalam hatinya ia tahu ia mendekati Sungmin sekarang bukan lagi demi memuluskan niat menikahi Victoria. Tapi semuanya berubah, semua menjadi berfokus pada Sungmin. Tadinya ia hanya memastikan bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja setelah ia meninggalkannya begitu saja semalam. Entahlah ia juga tidak tahu kenapa memperlakukan Sungmin seperti gadis 20an yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya kemudian ia tolak begitu saja, dan kini ia harus memastikan Sungmin tidak patah hati. Tapi Sungmin terlihat baik-baik saja, atau semua tafsirannya semalam salah semua?

"_Hanya perlakukan ia selayaknya anak 10 tahun"_

Dan Kyuhyun teringat ucapan Siwon tadi siang kepadanya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau suka es krim?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan _seatbelt_ yang melindunginya.

"Aku suka," jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Baiklah, kita minum es krim dulu kau mau kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Dan Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Mereka telah berada dalam mobil Kyuhyun, meninggalkan gedung sekolah Sungmin lumayan jauh. Tapi tidak ada pembicaraan berarti di antara mereka, membuat Kyuhyun keki sendiri. Kyuhyun hanya berhadapan dengan anak 10 tahun, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Masalahnya ia sudah lama tidak berinteraksi dengan anak kecil, bahkan mungkin terakhir kali ia berurusan dengan anak 10 tahun saat ia juga berusia 10 tahun. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun tidak begitu menyukai anak-anak. Awalnya semua demi Victoria, ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa jatuh dalam pesona seorang janda beranak satu. Hingga ia mau repot-repot berurusan dengan anak 10 tahun. Dan sekarang ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri yang menyadari ada perasaan khusus pada anak itu, Kyuhyun harus ke psikolog ia yakin ia mempunyai kelainan karena ini.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi di penjuru kota. Dan Kyuhyun sibuk mengagumi poni Sungmin yang perlu dipotong sedikit agar rapi, hidungnya yang mancung, bibir yang tidak henti mengerucut dan bersenandung sendiri, gigi kelinci yang mengintip, pipi gembul yang berwarna merah muda bahkan tanpa _blush on_, dan mata yang bulat lebar. Ia seperti bukan orang Korea, dan tidak seperti keturunan China. Mungkin mirip ayahnya. Dan tiba-tiba pikiran tentang ayah Sungmin terlintas begitu saja. Jika saja Victoria masih bersama ayah Sungmin, apa ia akan tetap bertemu dengan Sungmin dan menjadi segila ini?

"Sungmin, apa kau suka pergi ke mall?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan memandangnya lucu, membuat Kyuhyun gemas setengah mati.

"Suka, sampai-sampai _eomma_ tidak mau lagi mengajakku ke mall karena pasti sepulang dari sana aku membeli boneka Kitty," jawab Sungmin.

"Kau suka Hello Kitty?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan senang.

"Kenapa suka Hello Kitty?"

"Karena berwarna pink."

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya, aku kan suka warna pink," jawab Sungmin dengan suara menggemaskan.

"Baiklah, kita pergi ke mall sekarang dan kau bisa memilih boneka Hello Kitty sesukamu," kata Kyuhyun.

Dan Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan berbinar, jika _seatbelt _tidak menghalanginya ia pasti sudah melompat kegirangan. Ia bahkan sudah lupa akan PR Matematikanya yang menumpuk.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan kecewa, Sungmin telah melupakan perkataannya semalam. Sungmin terlihat baik-baik saja setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja.

**T B C**

Part ini khusus Kyuhyun's Side ya, hayo yang nuduh Kyuhyun cinta mati sama Victoria siapa angkat tangan sini? Tapi maaf sekali ya, masalah dalam ff ini bukan siapa cinta siapa yang tidak cinta, siapa yang mengejar siapa yang dikejar. Nanti lah keluar sendiri konfliknya.

Dan saya tidak akan menyia-nyiakan nama cast yang sudah saya pilih, meskipun saya tulis sekali saja nanti dalam chapter-chapter berikutnya mereka akan dapat peran sendiri.

Ada yang protes umur Sungmin terlalu kecil untuk anak yang berpikiran sedewasa ini. Baiklah, jika ada di antara kalian adalah mahasiswa psikologi atau guru SD yang memahami kejiwaan anak, pasti ngerti kenapa Sungmin kayak gini. Di atas Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan secara tidak langsung tentang keadaan Sungmin ya, yang dia tidak punya ayah, ibu bekerja 12 jam sehari, lebih banyak menjalani hari sendirian. Anak korban broken home, biasanya memiliki pertahanan pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak terluka pada apapun yang dihadapinya nanti. Tumbuh sendiri itu tidak mudah, dan dalam proses pertahanan diri itu bisa membentuk anak menjadi dua, yaitu anak akan jadi nakal sekali atau malah menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya. Sejujurnya, saya mempunyai keponakan berusia 10 tahun dan kebetulan keluarganya benar-benar pecah. Dia menjadi dewasa dengan sendirinya, dia mendidik dirinya sendiri dari dia usia 5 tahun kalau kalian tidak percaya. Sebagai contoh kecil nih, saat temen-temennya suka Coboy Junior dia lebih suka dengerin George Benson meskipun tidak mengerti bahasa inggris. Dan saya pikir Sungmin juga masih polos kok, dia malah nggak ngerti tentang perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun. Dia cuma jujur tentang apa yang dia rasakan, tapi dia tidak tahu itu apa. Kalau dia tahu, dia nggak bakalan berani bilang macem-macem sama calon suami ibunya lah.

Dan banyak yang protes tentang pernikahan kyutoria, ahh saya membutuhkan status kyutoria untuk mendekatkan kyumin teman-teman. Saya juga bisa tahan bikin Kyutoria kok, karena kan saya nggak percaya sama Kyutoria, jadi mah bikin aja no heart feeling lah. Tapi saya nggak akan bikin NC Kyutoria juga sih, nggak bangetlah.

Apakah ff ini akan berakhir Kyumin? Hahh saya mau nangis kalo ada yang tanya gini, di judul udah jelas-jelas ditulis KYUMIN ya. Penname saya juga kurang tergila-gila apa sama Kyumin? Masa saya tega bikin Kyumin kepisah. Tapi emang sih saya bakal bikin ini berliku. Heheheh

Terserah mau manggil saya apapun yaa, mau eomma kek, eonnie, kakak silahkan. Bahkan di twitter ada yang manggil saya halmonie, hayukk aja. Saya 87 line. Putrinya masih 1 umur 19 bulan.

Oia ada yang bilang ff ini menjijikkan, makasih loh. Tapi saya mah cuek aja, mau dibash kek, mau sidernya 3000an tapi saya tetep nulis khusus buat yang nungguin. Jadi sidernya juga nungguin kan, makasih ya. Sayang banget namanya nggak saya cantumin di bawah ini tapi, maaf yaa

**THANKS TO:**

**Dewi. / bebek **(sama saya juga nangis pas ngetik bagian Sungmin cerita ayahnya)**/ Lee Sanghyun **(saya 87line, anaknya udah satu dong)**/ cloudswan/ Minnie kyumin/ DithaNiella/ cho hyo woon** (nanti ada saat nickhun keluar)**/ Annisa Lee13/ heldamagnae/ ** (maaf loh kalo salah nulis nama kamu yaa haha)**/ BunnyEvilKim/ abilhikmah/ Audrey musaena **(saya kuat kan kyutorian isn't real jadi main imajinasi aja hehe)**/ Lee Hyun Ri/ deviyanti137/ TiffTiffanyLee **(saya juga mencintai reviewer yang cerewet tp setia kayak kamu kok)**/ .330 **(iya saya sudah berkeluarga)**/ Cho Ocean **(salam kenal) **/ RaeMii/ blacklemon/ finami-kyuminelf/ Yhana Kafer Girl's/ KimRyeona19/ Lady Ze/ babychoi137/ stalkyumin/ ChoKyunnie/ Cho Minyu/ Ristinok137/ cuttianisa/ Park Min Rin **(nah gini enaknya direview author, ngademin, ngerti gimana alur pikiran dan kesibukan saya hehe)**/ JaeLover/ pumpkinmiin **(iyaa ming pinter dong, kan anak saya)**/ wuhan/ kyumin/ zi'Pumpkins/ choi youmin/ Chikyumin/ beMINe** (saya bakal ngabulin permintaan kamu,tp entah chap berapa)**/ Ai Rin Lee/ normapumkin/ soctasha** (jangan ditiru ya sayang)**/ kanaya/ baby kyumin/ PaboGirl/ TsubakiMing/ indrikyulovers/ evil vs bunny/ mixforfun/ BlackXX/ zAra evilkyu**

**Maakasih semua buat yang ngasih semangatkasih semua buat yang ngasih semangat ya**


	4. Chapter 4

**DADDY'S GIRL**

Pairing : KYUMIN Slight KYUTORIA

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin Victoria Song, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Yejin, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin, cast lain menyusul

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Rate : M

Chaptered

Warning: Genderswitch for Uke, OOC, Many Typos, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves. But the storyline is mine

**Chapter 4**

"_Jika aku menikah dengan _eomma_-mu apakah kau akan bahagia?"_

"_Mungkin"_

"_Jika aku tidak menikahi _eomma_-mu, apakah kita masih bisa bersama seperti ini?"_

"_Tidak, aku akan melupakan orang yang mengecewakan _eomma_-ku"_

•••

"Aku akan menikahi Victoria, kalau bisa dalam bulan ini," Kyuhyun memutar gelas kristal yang berisi Chivas, hampir habis.

Siwon, yang diajak bicara oleh Kyuhyun, reflek menoleh kepada Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Bagaimana dengan putrinya?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, dan dia berharap aku menikahi ibunya. Jadi semuanya akan berjalan dengan mudah. Dan aku pikir, waktu sebulan tidak terlalu terburu-buru. Kami mempunyai cukup waktu untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu," jawab Kyuhyun, memandang gelasnya. Seperti ada beban di kepalanya. Dan Siwon tahu itu.

"Apapun yang terbaik untukmu, aku percaya kau telah dewasa dan sanggup menanggung semua keputusanmu. Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa membantu persiapan pernikahanmu, bahkan mungkin aku tidak bisa menghadirinya."

Kyuhyun sontak menatap Siwon penuh tanya.

"Anak hasil perkawinan kita di Jepang sana membutuhkan sentuhan tanganku secara langsung. Dia tidak akan bisa tumbuh dengan pesat tanpa ada pemimpin yang turun secara langsung," lanjut Siwon menjawab protes dari Kyuhyun yang terpancar dari matanya.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "Kau bicara seakan-akan kita pasangan gay yang benar-benar memiliki anak. Kau serius akan hidup di Jepang?"

"Aku memang harus hidup di sana, menangani Hyundai secara langsung. Bagaimanapun itu adalah proyek pertama kita di luar Korea, kita harus mempertahankannya."

"Lagipula kita biasa berkecimpung di bisnis real estate dan property, tiba-tiba nekad membentuk bisnis pusat perbelanjaan, itu kan ranah ayahmu. Tapi aku tidak akan meragukan kemampuanmu," jawab Kyuhyun, ia meneguk Chivas hingga habis.

"Aku sudah menerima lamaranmu untuk terjun ke bisnis yang kau bidangi, apa salahnya giliran aku yang melamarmu di bidangku?" tanya Siwon.

BUGHH

Kyuhyun meninju lengan kanan Siwon lumayan kencang, dan Siwon dibuat meringis nyeri karenanya.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara seakan kita adalah pasangan dan menyebut kerjasama kita seperti perkawinan sepasang gay aku akan memanggil _security_ untuk menyeretmu keluar," Siwon tertawa renyah oleh gerutu panjang Kyuhyun.

"Kau memasang wajah tegang sejak pertama aku melihatmu disini, itu memuakkan kau tahu? Aku hanya ingin sedikit bercanda," kilah Siwon.

"Tidak perlu memusingkan aku, sebaiknya kau temukan gadismu dan menikah," Kyuhyun menuang minuman di gelasnya yang kosong.

"Pernikahan tidak terlalu menjadi kebutuhan mendesak untukku saat ini."

"Lupakan masa lalumu, dan membuka hati untuk yang baru tidak buruk," ucap Kyuhyun, kali ini menandaskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku harus pulang, aku akan memberitahu orangtuaku tentang rencana pernikahanku dengan Victoria," kata Kyuhyun, dan Siwon hanya diam mengangguk.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dari duduknya, menyerahkan kartu kreditnya kepada pelayan di depannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku minum. Aku akan merindukanmu saat kau di Jepang," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahu Siwon yang masih menikmati minumannya di kursinya.

"Kau tidak akan membutuhkan teman bicara lagi setelah kau memiliki Victoria dan anak gadisnya yang juga ingin kau nikahi di usinya yang ke-20," cibir Siwon, dan kali ini membuahkan jambakan keras di rambutnya yang tadinya klimis.

"Kau harus mengingat itu, karena mungkin aku akan menikahi Sungmin 10 tahun lagi," ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Siwon.

"Si gila itu, otaknya jatuh dimana?" gerutu Siwon, yang kemudian diam menikmati minumannya sendirian. Merenung sendirian, tentang masa lalunya mungkin.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang mengamati Victoria yang sibuk menghapus _make up_ di meja riasnya, ibunya tetap cantik meski semua segala perona di wajahnya menghilang oleh sapuan kapas dan pembersih. Ia berjalan mendekat, kemudian mengambil sisir di meja rias dan dengan kaki yang menjinjit ia menyisir rambut Victoria yang panjang. Membuat Victoria menghentikan kegiatannya dan tersenyum memandang Sungmin dari cermin di depannya.

"Apa _eomma_ capek?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyisir rambut ibunya, menghilangkan kekusutan sedikit demi sedikit dengan sabar.

"Tidak jika setelah seharian _eomma_ bekerja mendapat imbalan seperti ini setiap hari, pijitan kecil sepertinya lumayan," bukan Victoria jika tidak menggoda anaknya.

Dan bibir Sungmin mengerucut karena ucapan ibunya, tapi ia tidak menghentikan kegiatannya. Bahkan berpikir nanti ia akan memijit pundak ibunya.

"Apa kau tadi dijemput Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ di sekolahmu?" tanya Victoria hari-hati.

"Iya, apa _eomma_ yang menyuruhnya? Padahal aku bisa pulang dengan Hyukkie seperti biasanya," jawab Sungmin.

"Tidak, dia sendiri yang ingin menjemputmu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun _ahjussi _sangat menyukaimu."

"Itu karena dia ingin menikahi _eomma_," jawab Sungmin.

Victoria benar-benar menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk berhenti juga. Kemudian ia berputar dan menggandeng Sungmin untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya. Dan mereka kini duduk bersila, berhadapan.

"Kau tidak suka _eomma_ menikah dengan Kyuhyun _ahjussi_?" tanya Victoria sambil menggenggam kedua tangan anaknya.

Sungmin menggeleng, "_Eomma _harus menikah dengannya."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena _eomma _ingin menikah dengannya."

Kali ini Victoria yang menggeleng dengan keras.

"Dengar sayang, _eomma_ tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun jika kau tidak menyukainya. _Eomma _hanya ingin kita berdua bahagia, jika pernikahan akan membuat kita makin bahagia maka _eomma _akan menikah. Tapi jika kau tidak menyukainya dan mengubahmu menjadi seorang pendiam, _eomma_ tidak akan pernah menikah. Hanya cukup kita berdua, ini sudah sangat membahagiakan. _Eomma _ tidak memperlukan apa-apa lagi. Seluruh hidup _eomma _hanya berporos padamu," kata Victoria, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Sungmin, menyalurkan hangat dan cinta pada anaknya.

Sungmin beralih memeluk Victoria dan mencium kedua pipi ibunya itu.

"Minnie juga ingin _eomma _bahagia," bisik Sungmin.

"Bahagia _eomma_ hanya jika kau bahagia, Nak," tak urung hati Victoria bergetar juga.

Ia ingat saat ia berusia 10 tahun ia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain, ia hanya berlaku seenaknya sesuai dengan kemauan hatinya. Tapi lihatlah Sungmin, ia memiliki hati seluas apa?

"Minnie bahagia jika _eomma_ menikah dengan Kyuhyun _ahjussi_," kata Sungmin dengan memandang mata ibunya dalam-dalam, berusaha menunjukkan kejujurnya.

"Apa kau serius?" tanya Victoria tidak yakin.

Sungmin memngangguk mantap sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ingin _eomma_ menikahi Kyuhyun _ahjussi?" _tanya Victoria memastikan.

Dan Sungmin mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin memasang pose berpikir yang menggemaskan, bibirnya mengerucut dan kedua alis yang naik mengikuti gerak bola matanya yang juga menerawang ke atas. Membuat Victoria tersenyum karenanya.

"Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ bisa membantuku mengerjakan PR Matematika, dan dia juga mengajakku ke mall, membelikanku es krim dan boneka Hello Kitty tanpa menggerutu," jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Victoria lagi.

"Jika Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ menjadi _appa_-ku maka aku akan mempunya _appa _tertampan di antara teman-temanku," jawab Sungmin lagi, ini jujur dari hatinya.

Victoria tertawa mendengar jawaban anaknya.

"Jadi kau menyukainya?"

Sungmin mengangguk pasti.

"kalau begitu _eomma_ dan Kyuhyun _ahjussi _akan menikah sebulan lagi, kau akan segera bisa memilikinya."

"Sebulan lagi?" tanya Sungmin terkejut, cepat sekali.

"Iya sayang, Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ tadi menghubungi _eomma_ jika ia ingin kami menikah sebulan lagi. Karena kau menyetujuinya, maka _eomma_ bisa menjawab 'iya' bukan?" tanya Victoria meminta pendapat Sungmin.

Tapi Sungmin terlihat belum bisa pulih dari terkejutnya. Ia tidak menyangka semua akan berjalan secepat ini, itu artinya ia akan hidup dengan Kyuhyun sebulan lagi. Melihat Kyuhyun memanjakan dan memperhatikan ibunya seperti Kyuhyun memperlakukannya?

Victoria menyentuh pucuk kepala Sungmin, membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya barusan. Dan Victoria masih memandangnya penuh harap, menunggu jawabannya. Maka Sungmin mengangguk lirih.

"Iya _eomma_ harus segera menjawabnya."

Dan pembicaraan selesai sampai disitu, karena Sungmin bergegas kembali ke kamarnya dengan dalih ia belum menata perlengkapan sekolahnya untuk besok. Sungmin tidak tahu perasaan apa namanya yang rasanya berantakan seperti ini, membuat semua yang ia lihat menjadi buruk rupa. Termasuk rambut panjang kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Perasaan berantakan Sungmin bertahan hingga esok paginya, ia menjadi uring-uringan hanya karena tdiak menemukan satu penghapus yang biasa ada di kotak pensilnya. Dan saat ia menghadapi sarapannya, dengan bentuk telur mata sapinya yang sedikit tidak sempurna membuatnya kehilangan nafsu makannya. Dengan buru-buru ia minta Victoria segera mengantarkannya ke sekolah, bertemu Hyukkie dan bahkan Donghae yang menyebalkan mungkin akan mampu menyingkirkan rasa berantakan di hatinya yang ia tidak tahu apa namanya itu.

Sedangkan Victoria, entah mengapa kali ini ia tidak peka terhadap perubahan ekspresi Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak seceria biasanya. Ia sibuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun via telepon, menyusun rencana pernikahan mereka. Sebenarnya Victoria juga tidak mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menentukan tanggal pernikahan mereka tanpa pembicaraan sebelumnya. Padahal pada awalnya Kyuhyun bilang bahwa ia mau menunggu kesiapan Victoria dan anaknya. Kyuhyun juga bukan tipe pria yang butuh menikah saat itu juga, karena umurnya juga tidak terlalu tua untuk ukuran lelaki. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menentukan tanggal pernikahan mereka. Meskipun sangat aneh, tapi karena rasa sayangnya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah terlanjur tumbuh ditambah dengan persetujuan Sungmin, akhirnya ia mengikuti rencana Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Sungmin yang di sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah menuju sekolah, terus mendengar percakapan antara ibunya dengan Kyuhyun. mereka membicarakan rencana mereka. Dan Victoria sama sekali lupa ada anaknya di sampingnya, Victoria tidak mengajak Sungmin mengobrol atau menggodanya seperti biasa. Dan ini semakin memperburuk _mood_ Sungmin.

Suasana hati Sungmin tak kunjung membaik sepanjang hari ia bersekolah, ditambah dengan lagi-lagi tambahan PR Matematika yang menyebalkan. Sungmin terlihat sesuram gedung tua yang pulhan tahun tidak dirawat. Dan Eunhyuk menyadari itu. Maka ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan mereka melewati ruang kelas 5, Eunhyuk menarik tangan Sungmin untuk berhenti.

"Mengapa kita berhenti Hyuk? Yejin _eomma_ pasti sudah menunggu kita di depan," keluh Sungmin.

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Eunhyuk sambil celingukan seperti mencari seseorang.

Dan ketika segerombolan anak lelaki kelas 5 keluar kelas, Eunhyuk menyeret Sungmin untuk mengikuti mereka.

"Changmin _sunbae_!" teriak Eunhyuk kepada salah satu anak lelaki dalam gerombolan itu.

Dan yang dipanggil menoleh, mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Ketika ia melihat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk ia tersenyum dengan lebar dan mengisyaratkan kepada teman-temannya untuk berjalan lebih dulu. Kemudian Changmin menghampiri Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Changmin sambil melempar senyum kepada mereka berdua.

"_Sunbae_ kami mendapat PR Matematika yang lumayan sulit kami mengerti, apakah _sunbae _bersedia membantu kami?" tanya Eunhyuk langsung pada poinnya. Membuat Sungmin mendelik protes kepada Eunhyuk. Bagaimana bisa anak ini mengatakan hal konyol yang belum dia bicarakan dengan dirinya?

Tetapi senyum Changmin semakin lebar, "Boleh, kebetulan aku tidak mendapat PR untuk hari ini. kapan aku bisa membantu kalian?"

"Hari ini, _sunbae _bisa pulang ke rumahku? Apakah bisa?"

Changmin terlihat diam berpikir, mungkin mengingat-ingat jadwal bimbingan belajar atau jadwal bermainnya.

"Maaf jika kami lancang _sunbae_," lanjut Sungmin tidak enak juga.

"Ahh tidak, aku hanya sedang mengingat jadwalku kegiatanku setelah ini. Dan sepertinya aku tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa hari ini. Baiklah aku ikut kalian," jawab Changmin.

Dan Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar dengan jawaban Changmin, sedangkan Sungmin tetap tidak mengerti dengan rencana Eunhyuk. Maka dengan senyum lebar di bibir Changmin dan Eunhyuk, serta kerutan di dahi Sungmin, mereka bertiga berjalan keluar gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

Hari ini lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin di sekolahnya. Bertemu Sungmin menjadi candu bagi Kyuhyun saat ini, ia menyadari itu. Dan ia semakin menyadari keabnormalannya. Bahkan ia rela menikahi Victoria, yang sudah tidak ia cintai seperti dulu, demi bisa hidup bersama Sungmin. Apapun statusnya ia akan menjalaninya, semua demi bisa melihat Sungmin setiap harinya.

Ketika ia mendengar bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari mobilnya. Ia melihat Yejin berdiri jauh di depannya, lebih dekat ke arah gerbang. Tetapi ia tidak menghampirinya, ia tidak terlalu nyaman untuk mengobrol dengan wanita itu, menambah rasa bersalahnya pada Victoria. Ia mengamati gerbang sekolah dari jauh, mengawasi jika Sungmin keluar dari gerbang itu.

Cukup lama, sekitar 10 menit setelah bel pulang berbunyi dan siswa-siswa sudah semakin sepi, Kyuhyun baru melihat Sungmin berjalan keluar dengan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, meyakinkan pandangannya bahwa Sungmin tidak hanya bersama Eunhyuk seperti kemarin. Tapi ada anak lelaki yang jangkung untuk anak seumurannya, rambut berponi khas anak-anak, dan senyum yang terus terkembang. Tapi yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit panas adalah, bahwa anak lelaki itu berdiri terlalu rapat dengan Sungmin. Siapa dia?

Kyuhyun berjalan terburu-buru menghampiri Sungmin. Dan ketika ia telah berdiri di depan tiga anak itu, sontak mereka menghentikan langkah. Sungmin memandang kaget Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menghentikannya, sedangkan Changmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan rasa ingin tahu, dan Eunhyuk senyum-senyum karena ketampanan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, kita pulang," ucap Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, tanda tidak suka.

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau mengerjakan PR dibantu Changmin _sunbae_," kata Sungmin. Dan anak lelaki yang membuat Kyuhyun panas, Changmin, tersenyum dengan hormat padanya. Tetapi ia hanya merengut tidak suka,

"Aku bisa membantumu mengerjakan PR seperti kemarin," Kyuhyun tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau bermain dengan Eunhyuk juga. Bukankah Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ juga sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan dengan _eomma_," kata Sungmin. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, ia berlalu sambil menggandeng tangan Changmin.

Kyuhyun semakin panas, amarahnya telah sampai ke ubun-ubun ketika melihat Sungmin menggandeng bocah sialan menurutnya itu. Hingga ia tidak menghiraukan salam dari Eunhyuk, pandangannya tetap tertuju pada Sungmin dan anak lelaki sialan yang masih tetap bergandengan.

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak mengerti mengapa merasa semakin berantakan saat melihat Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau bermanja-manja lagi kepada Kyuhyun seperti kemarin, karena ia membayangkan Kyuhyun pasti juga memanjakan ibunya seperti memanjakan dia. Bahkan mungkin lebih. Ia tidak suka kenyataan itu. Hingga ia tidak sadar ia meremas tangan Changmin, dan membuat anak lelaki itu meringis kesakitan.

"Yejin _eomma_ apakah kita bisa pergi ke salon? Rambutku butuh dirapikan, ini membuatku gerah dan tak nyaman," kata Sungmin ketika mereka telah meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

"Apakah kau sudah ijin pada _eomma_-mu untuk memotong rambutmu?" tanya Yejin.

"Yejin _eomma _bisa menelepon Vic _eomma_ untukku?" pinta Sungmin.

Yejin mengangguk dan menelepon Victoria, berbicara beberapa saat.

"Baiklah, Victoria mengijinkannya. Ia bilang ponimu memang sudah menutupi mata, kita berhenti di salon dekat rumah Hyukkie ya," kata Yejin.

Sungmin menoleh kepada Changmin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Sunbae_ tidak apa-apa kan aku potong rambut sebentar?"

Changmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menunggumu dan kita belajar bersama setelahnya."

Maka Yejin menghentikan mobilnya di salon khusus anak-anak tempat biasa Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menata potongan rambutnya.

.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 30 menit mereka menunggu Sungmin memotong rambutnya. Dan akhirnya Sungmin keluar juga. Tapi betapa terkejutnya mereka bertiga melihat penampilan baru Sungmin. Rambut panjangnya sudah dipangkas habis, potongan rambutnya seperti rambut anak lelaki, tidak tersisa bahkan untuk menutupi tengkuknya. Yang tersisa hanya poninya yang masih panjang, yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak tersentuh gunting rambut.

Yang paling pias tentu saja Yejin, apa yang akan dia katakana pada Victoria jika ia histeris melihat penampilan baru anaknya? Sungmin memang anak yang tidak mudah ditebak, keputusannya terkadang seekstrim sirkuit rally di hutan pedalaman Afrika sana. Tetapi yang ia tahu, Sungmin sangat menyayangi rambut panjangnya yang hitam, lebat, lurus tetapi halus. Berbeda sekali dengan rambut ibunya itu.

"Mengapa kau memangkas habis rambut anakku?" protes Yejin pada kapster salon yang berdiri di belakang Sungmin.

"Bukan salah _eonnie_ ini, Yejin _eomma_. Aku sendiri yang memintanya," bela Sungmin, tidak tega juga melihat tampang ketakutan kapster menghadapi protes pelanggannya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini pada rambutmu Minnie?" tanya Yejin, giliran ia yang memasang wajah memelas.

"Aku hanya ingin mengubah penampilan, rambut panjang lama-lama membuatku repot setiap pagi. Makanya aku sering terlambat berangkat ke sekolah," jawab Sungmin sambil terkekeh lucu.

Yejin sudah tidak mengerti lagi tingkah anak sahabatnya ini. Ia sudah pasrah dan berjalan ke mobil dengan langkah lemas. Sementara Changmin menemani Sungmin yang tertinggal di belakang, dan Eunhyuk tidak mau mengganggu mereka. Changmin terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam ranselnya yang besar dan tampak berat itu. Ketika ia menemukan topi yang ia cari, ia mengenakannya pada kepala Sungmin.

"Kau cantik dengan rambut barumu," puji Changmin.

Belum pulih kekagetan Sungmin ketika Changmin mengenakan topi untuknya, dan kini ia memuji rambut barunya, membuat Sungmin tersenyum malu. Tetapi rasanya tidak se-menyenangkan ketika ia dipuji Kyuhyun. Sungmin membuang napas dengan kencang ketika ia mengingat Kyuhyun lagi.

.

.

.

Victoria memandang anaknya dengan mata menghakimi. Ia sudah ditelepon Yejin tentang rambut baru Sungmin, tetapi ia tetap terkejut dan hampir pingsan ketika melihat langsung potongan rambut Sungmin. Ia mau menangis rasanya, tetapi ia ingin tahu alasan Sungmin melakukan ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada rambutmu Lee Sungmin?"

"Aku hanya memotongnya pendek _eomma_, apa masalahnya sih?" gerutu Sungmin.

"Kau ingin menunjukkan apa pada _eomma_? _Eomma_ tau kau begitu menyukai rambut panjangmu itu, dan tiba-tiba memangkasnya habis seperti anak laki-laki. _Eomma _tau ada yang ingin kau ungkapkan, kau kecewa karena _eomma_ masih pulang kerja jam 8 malam setiap harinya?" desak Victoria.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak _eomma_ aku hanya ingin lebih praktis, itu saja. Aku tidak berpikir kemana-mana saat akan memangkas rambutku. Aku hanya merasa berantakan saja," terang Sungmin.

Victoria menghela napas kecewa, Sungmin tidak lagi mau jujur kepadanya. Dia memasang ekspresi merajuk. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah mau seperti apapun gaya rambut anaknya, sejauh itu keinginannya. Tapi sebagai ibu, Victoria tahu ada alasan yang mendasari Sungmin memangkas habis rambutnya, tapi dia tidak mau jujur. Ini membuat Victoria sedih, apa sekarang ada dinding yang membatasi mereka? Sejak kapan? Karena apa? Dalam hati Victoria terus bertanya.

.

.

.

"Setelah kita menikah, sepertinya aku harus mengurangi pekerjaanku atau berhenti sama sekali," kata Victoria memecah keheningan antara ia dan Kyuhyun.

Saat ini mereka tengah bertemu, makan siang bersama sambil membicarakan persiapan pernikahan mereka.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau bekerja juga untuk kesenanganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tadinya iya, tapi melihat perkembangan Sungmin dari hari ke hari, aku merasa perlu untuk mendampinginya. Bagaimanapun ini masa rawan pertumbuhannya, aku tidak mau menyesatkan dia karena kesenanganku sendiri," Victoria menghirup kopi putihnya dengan anggun.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan itu," kata Kyuhyun. "Maksudku kau tidak harus berhenti dari pekerjaanmu."

Victoria memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata penuh tanya, "Mengapa menurutmu aku tidak harus berhenti?"

"Aku yang akan mendampingi pertumbuhan Sungmin. Setelah menikah, aku bertekad akan bekerja dari rumah saja. Kalau pun aku harus ke kantor karena ada pertemuan dan sesuatu yang harus diputuskan, aku akan pulang sebelum jam pulang sekolah Sungmin," terang Kyuhyun.

"Kau serius? Maksudku semua ini kau lakukan demi Sungmin atau apa?" tanya Victoria.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet putih yang ada di pangkuannya kemudian meletakkanannya di meja.

"Iya, seumur hidup Sungmin kini ia tumbuh dengan tidak ada ayah di sampingnya. Aku ingin membayar itu, meskipun ia bukan anak kandungku. Kau mengijinkannya kan?"

Victoria tergagap, Kyuhyun memiliki pandangan yang mengintimidasi pada lawan bicaranya. Menuntut untuk disanggupi keinginannya. Dan Victoria pun terjebak dalam intimidasi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. ia hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih dan menggenggam jemari Victoria.

Jika diamati lebih dalam, senyum Kyuhyun lebih menyerupai seringaian. Akhirnya satu persatu rencanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Dan tidak ada yang tahu apa rencananya selain dirinya sendiri.

**T B C**

Hallo….apakah ini update kilat? Pendek yaa, ya emang segini porsinya biar makin penasaran. Chapter depan kyutoria nikah ya, udah plot sih. Protesnya yg tersisa masih ini sih. Kalo masalah Ming yang terlalu dewasa udah kejawab di review temen-temen, ada yang mahasiswa psikologi, ada mahasiswa PGSD nempuh psikologi pendidikan, ada yang belajar otodidak psikologi, bahkan ada yang ngalamin secara langsung, silahkan dicek tuh.

Saya jadi inget makul Pengantar Ilmu Hubungan Internasional yang saya tempuh 7 tahun lalu, itu saya baru mengenal yang namanya paradigma Realisme yang dalam pola pikirnya ada pernyataan gini nih **"Tidak akan ada damai, jika tidak ada perang"** maka simpelnya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari kita, saya menyederhanakan dengan **"Tidak ada kebahagiaan tanpa ada kesedihan dan kesakitan"**. Jadi Kyumin akan bahagia nanti setelah mereka bersakit-sakit *sepertinya kita yang bersakit-sakit*. Dan tidak ada NC ataupun kissing scene Victoria yaa, nggak ada! Saya juga bukan masochist kok, yang suka menyakiti diri sendiri. Kalo Kyuhyun terlalu intens sama cast lain saya juga sakit soalnya hahahha normal ngga sih ini?

Ada wonkyu moment loh itu di atas *terkekeh geli* kayak gitu lah masa depan yang saya pengen terjadi sama wonkyu, mereka menjadi mitra bisnis untuk menghidupi pasangan hidup masing-masing. Meskipun bidang bisnis mereka beda sekali sih di kehidupan nyata ya.

Untuk yang tanya tentang pribadi saya, tanya aja di twitter idnya tigarini (ilangin spasi) ya. Saya open follow khusus KMS, ELF ato Cassie tapinya. Bukan, saya bukan anti fandom lainnya, cuma karena saya nggak ngeh grup lain aja saya jadi nggak begitu suka ada yang bahas grup lain di TL saya. Tapi kalo mention saya pasti dijawab kok. Dan perlu tahu, di akun twitter saya juga full fanmom-ing (istilah fangirl untuk yg udah mommy), saya jarang bahas masalah pribadi. Kalo mau tahu gimana wujud saya dan anak perempuan saya, bisa mention nanti saya mention twitpicnya hehe. Dari twitter saya juga punya temen ngobrolin OTP via whatsapp sampe jam 12 malem *lirik Vidi*

Suka kesel ngga sih kalo author note-nya panjang banget gini? Abisnya saya kalo review FF trus ditanggepin itu sukaaaaa banget, apalagi sampe ada interaksi aktif. Jadi kalian para reviewer saya, mau review sepanjang apapun sampe curhat apapun kek, feel free…

Ada banyak siders yang tobat hahahah makasih loh, saya nggak maksa kalian buat review sumpah deh. Cuma sayang aja kalian udah repot-repot baca, berkurang kuota internet, ehhhh namanya nggak tercantum di bawah ini nih….

Oia ini part kekacauan Sungmin ya, kita lihat nanti kekacauan apalagi yang dihadapi Sungmin? Bentuk protes kayak gimana lagi yang bakal dia lakukan?

**THANKS TO**

**Ri Yong Kim **(makasih udah suka yaa)**/ cuttianisa/ dewi. K. tubagus/ Minnie kyumin **(anak saya cewek loh)**/ cho hyo woon **(eh sama saya dulu waktu SD juga suka liatin om-om ganteng) **/ luthfieannha. Aryhanhiiey/ TiffTiffanyLee **(2min moment masih ada panjang kok, love u too)**/ colywinejoy/ coffeewie137/ Lady Ze **(orangutan udah sibuk demi kamu, kamu harus pinter ya sayang, semangat lo)**/ Choo yooae **(boleh panggil eomma, suka-suka)**/ bunnyblack. FLK. 136 **(makasih review berondongannya ya)**/ prfvkgyu/ abilhikmah/ Elf hana sujucouple/ babychoi137/ kyuna36/ audrey mussaena **(interview di twitter aja gimana haha?)**/ BunnyEvilKim **(repot tapi seneng kok)**/ kimpichi. Adjah/ KMwine137/ mingpouty **(twitternya udah ya tigarini tuh hehe)**/ heldamagnae/ Reva KyuminElf II/ bebek **(jangan sampe bosen sampe ff ini selese, janji ya?)**/ Park Min Rin **(masih eonnie? Maksudnya apa nih? Haha kamu imut bgt sih,umur berapa sih?**/ mika. Marvelysa/ RaeMii **(polos dikit, kebanyakan pura-pura polos :P)**/ Asih Chokyuhyunim/ BlackXX/ KimRyeona19/ I Was a Dreamer** (keren pennamenya)**/ Yhana Kafer's Girl**

**Hye jin park/ Anissa Lee13 **(nado saranghae)**/ SJFar **(boleh panggil senyamannya aja silahkan)**/ Ai Rin Lee/ wuhan/ beMINe **(review kamu puanjaaang tapi aku sukaaaaaaaa)**/ sunrise137/ pinzame/ pumpkinmiiin **(aku nggak padamu, kamu suka ngambek hueeh)**/ PaboGirl **(akhirnya ada yg 1 line *salaman*)**/ Guest **(anaknya cewek, akunnya di atas dan di bio udah ada ya)**/ Park Heeni/ kyuqie **(nanti harus komentar banyak loh :p)**/ pujochi exo/ yoldaspa** (aku suka loh komennya dipanjangin gini,angguk2 sendiri bacanya)**/ chikyumin/ parkhyun **(aduhh maaf ya, ini murni kesalahan saya bukan kamu kok. Saya tau loh kamu selalu review, tp bisa kelewatan gitu maaf ya sayang)**/ phyan **(saya juga ngakak baca review kamu, makasih loh ya udah nyempetin review)**/ keykyu/ kyumin/ intankyuhyunelf **(pas saya bikin ini, besoknya ada skandal sulli-choiza beda 15 taun nggak papa aja kan?)**/ bunnykyu/ soctascha **(deket sama aku aja sini,anggep orangtua heh)**/ TikaYeMin** (hahah nggak pake ada intrik kok tenang aja)**/ Cho MeiHwa/ TsubakiMing **(nggak marah dong, kan suami saya emang sweet hihihi)**/ Rianichi/ Ristinok137 **(saya nggak pake fb nih, twitter aja ya)

**Udahan yaa MAKASIH SEMUA buat yang ngasih semangat, boleh kecup satu-satu sini dong**


	5. Chapter 5

**DADDY'S GIRL**

Pairing : KYUMIN Slight KYUTORIA

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin Victoria Song, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Yejin, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin, Zhoumi, cast lain menyusul

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Rate : M

Chaptered

Warning: Genderswitch for Uke, OOC, Many Typos, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves. But the storyline is mine

**Chapter 5**

Ini adalah seminggu sebelum tanggal pernikahan Victoria dan Kyuhyun ketika akhirnya Victoria mempunyai waktu untuk Sungmin. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi persiapan pernikahan serba mendadak yang hanya tersedia sebulan persiapan sungguh menguras semua perhatiannya. Sebenarnya mereka tidak membuat pesta pernikahan besar-besaran, hanya pemberkatan dan pesta kebun saja. Tetapi sesederhana apapun, semua itu membutuhkan persiapan yang maksimal demi menghormati para tamu.

Tapi khusus hari ini, Victoria ada di rumah. Ia meluangkan waktu untuk Sungmin, yang sekarang sedang dijemput oleh Kyuhyun di sekolahnya. Bicara tentang Kyuhyun, ia baru mengerti dari Yejin bahwa Sungmin sudah tidak pernah pulang bersamanya lagi. Karena Kyuhyun telah menjemputnya setiap hari. Rupanya perkataan Kyuhyun tentang ingin mendampingi Sungmin setiap harinya bukanlah omong kosong. Dan ia cukup sadar, Kyuhyun selalu antusias saat ia berbicara tentang Sungmin. Dan senyumnya pun terukir memikirkan keakraban mereka. Bukan keakraban sepertinya, tapi lebih pada Kyuhyun yang berusaha mengakrabkan diri pada Sungmin. Karena Sungmin hingga kini masih belum mau diajak bicara tentang Kyuhyun. Victoria bertekad akan menanyakan ini pada anaknya kapan-kapan.

Dan ketika bayangannya tentang keluarga barunya akan terbentuk, ia mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka. Maka ia bergegas berdiri dari ruang keluarga menuju pintu masuk rumahnya untuk menyambut anak dan calon suaminya. Dan benar saja sudah berdiri manis disana Sungmin dengan rambutnya yang sedikit panjang, menutupi tengkuknya dengan poni yang diikat ke atas. Mirip buah apel. Victoria terkikik melihat Sungmin yang menggemaskan. Dan Sungmin menyadari ada orang lain di rumahnya, tidak seperti biasanya yang hanya ia sendirian sepulang sekolah, atau Kyuhyun yang sesekali menemani.

"_Eomma_ di rumah?" tanya Sungmin melihat kemunculan ibunya dari ruang keluarga.

Victoria hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekat, tangannya mengelus rambut Sungmin kemudian mengecupnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjemput Sungmin," kata Victoria kepada Kyuhyun, yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan kembali ke kantor?" tanya Victoria lagi.

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya, "Sepertinya memang aku harus kembali ke kantor."

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan," Victoria mengecup pipi kiri Kyuhyun,melepas kepergian calon suaminya.

Tidak sadar Sungmin sedang mengawasi mereka dengan mata yang berkabut. Ia tidak suka pemandangan ini, dan ia akan melihat ini seumur hidupnya mulai minggu depan? Ugghh Sungmin merasa mulas di perutnya mendadak. Maka ia bergegas naik ke kamarnya, dan melempar tasnya ke lantai begitu saja. Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Ini memang bukan hal biasa melihat ibunya sudah ada di rumah sesore ini, dan ini adalah hal yang menggembirakan untuknya, sebelum Kyuhyun hadir di kehidupan mereka. Tapi kini ia sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan Victoria.

Sungmin berjalan lemas ke arah ranjangnya yang bernuansa pink dan biru muda, tanpa melepas sepatu ia membanting tubuhnya disana. Menelungkupkan kepalanya ke selimut yang beraroma pelembut pakaian. Dan tangannya meraba ponsel yang tersimpan di bawah bantalnya. Ia segera mendongakkan kepalanya, meraih ponsel yang jarang ia gunakan dan mengakifkannya.

Ketika layarnya sudah menyala dan ponsel siap digunakan, ia mencari satu nama. Zhoumi, pamannya, kakak laki-laki Victoria yang hidup di China. Maka ia men-_dial_ nomor itu dan melakukan panggilan internasional. Ia butuh melakukan sesuatu.

Sedangkan Victoria berusaha membuka pintu kamar Sungmin, dan mengetuknya berkali-kali. Sudah sepuluh menit ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sungmin, tapi pintu itu terkunci dan Sungmin tidak membuka untuknya. Apa yang dilakukannya di dalam? Mungkin sedang tidur, pikir Victoria. Maka ia turun ke lantai satu, dan memutuskan memasak untuk makan malam. Ia bisa berbicara dengan Sungmin nanti.

.

.

.

Victoria sedang menata meja makan ketika Sungmin turun dari lantai dua. Penampilannya sudah jauh lebih segar, rambutnya basah aroma shampoo, memakai terusan berwarna pink yang manis, dan senyum cerah tersungging. Rasanya Victoria sudah lama tidak melihat senyum itu, sejak kapan? Victoria tidak mengingatnya.

"Kau sudah mandi sayang?" sapa Victoria.

"Iya, aku lapar _eomma_," balas Sungmin.

"Kemari, _eomma _sudah memasak banyak untukmu. Sudah berapa lama _eomma _tidak memasak untukmu hmm?" tanya Victoria sambil membimbing Sungmin untuk duduk ke kursinya.

Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, aku tidak mengingat itu yang penting _eomma_ yang menemaniku makan," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lucu.

Victoria lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil sibuk menyendok nasi ke mangkuk Sungmin, mendekatkan segala lauk dan sayur ke hadapan Sungmin. Dan ia mencium aroma bayi dari tubuh Sungmin, anaknya ini memang selalu mengagumkan. Setelah itu mereka berdua hanya sibuk menikmati makan malam dalam diam. Sungmin yang sibuk dengan makanannya, dan Victoria yang sibuk mengawasi Sungmin dengan bibir yang terus melengkung ke atas. Keluarganya akan sempurna dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun nanti.

"Pernikahan _eomma _tinggal menghitung hari saja nak," kata Victoria memecah keheningan.

Sungmin mendongak menatap ibunya, menghentikan kegiatan makannya sebentar. Tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan menyuapkan makanannya yang tadinya terhenti di udara.

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin dengan mulut penuh nasi, Victoria menahan tawanya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengundang temanmu?" tanya Victoria lagi.

Sungmin kelihatan berpikir, "_Eomma _mengundang Yejin _eomma_ kan? Jadi Hyukkie pasti sudah datang tanpa aku undang."

"Tidak, maksudku teman yang lain," kata Victoria.

"Siapa? Ryeowook, dia sudah pindah ke Gwangju. Donghae, aku tidak akan mengundang anak menyebalkan itu," jawab Sungmin.

Victoria sedikit berdehem.

"Yejin _eomma_ bilang akhir-akhir ini kau sering terlihat dengan kakak kelasmu yang jangkung, dan pandai Matematika."

"ahh Changmin _sunbae_?" tanya Sungmin, memastikan.

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau tidak mengundangnya?" tanya Victoria.

"Memang boleh?"

Victoria mengangguk yakin, "tentu saja, kau harus mengundangnya."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengundangnya semoga dia mau datang."

Sebenarnya Sungmin yakin Changmin pasti akan datang, karena akhir-akhir ini Changmin sering sekali datang ke kelasnya tiap istirahat dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Tapi karena Kyuhyun menjemputnya tiap hari, dengan memasang wajah seram, ia tidak pernah bisa pulang bersama Changmin lagi semenjak pertama mereka pulang bersama tiga minggu lalu.

"Kau memanggilnya _sunbae_?" tanya Victoria mengusik lamunan Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, dia seniorku _eomma_," terang Sungmin.

"Kau tidak memanggilnya _oppa_? Mungkin dia bisa menjadi lebih dari senior untukmu?" goda Victoria sambil memasang senyum konyol.

"_Eomma…_" rengek Sungmin, membuat Victoria terpingkal.

"Aku masih kecil," rajuk Sungmin.

Victoria berusaha meredam tawanya, "Iya _eomma_ tahu, kau baru bisa memikirkan itu nanti. Setelah kau mendapat menstruasi mungkin."

"Menstruasi?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Ahh itu nanti saja _eomma_ menerangkan padamu, sekarang habiskan dulu makananmu," Victoria berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, salah tingkah.

Ia belum siap membicarakan masalah seksual dengan anaknya yang masih ia anggap seperti bayi. Mungkin dua tahun lagi dia akan mempertimbangkan pendidikan seks untuk anaknya. Kemudian Victoria juga melanjutkan makan malamnya.

.

.

.

Tanggal pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Victoria datang juga. Tanggal pernikahan Victoria bertepatan dengan awal libur musim panas Sungmin, membuatnya mau tidak mau ikut serta mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan ibunya. Sungmin berdiri di pintu yang menghadap kebun rumah keluarga Cho Kyuhyun, tempat diadakannya pemberkatan dan pesta kebun. Bunga-bunga tulip dan mawar kuning pucat menjadi penghias, cantik sekali. Harumnya khas harum pengantin. Sungmin menikmati semua persiapan dan kesibukan yang tercipta di kebun itu, sampai Kim Hanna ibu Kyuhyun, calon neneknya menghampirinya.

"Hei kenapa sendirian disini?" tanya Hanna.

Sungmin membalikkan badannya, melihat siapa yang menyapanya barusan.

"Astaga kau cantik sekali," pekik Hanna saat melihat Sungmin.

Sungmin memakai gaun berbentuk bunga yang tengah mekar berwarna putih sebatas lututnya, dan betisnya ditutupi dengan stocking berwarna putih lengkap dengan flat shoes putih pula. Kepalanya mengenakan mahkota bunga bernuansa kuning dan merah muda, dengan make up yang tipis berwarna pink, Sungmin memang terlihat seperti malaikat kecil. Matanya mengerjap polos memandang Hanna, membuat Hanna gemas sendiri dan memeluknya.

"Tadinya aku tidak terlalu antusias dengan pernikahan Kyuhyun ini, tapi setelah melihat Kyuhyun akan memiliki anak secantik dirimu membuat hatiku menghangat," kata Hanna sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"Nyonya…."

"Tidak, panggil aku _halmonie_," sergah Hanna.

"_Halmonie…." _panggil Sungmin.

Hanna melepas pelukannya kepada Sungmin.

"Astaga aku akan menangis, aku terharu bukan karena pernikahan anakku tapi karena aku akan memiliki cucu secantik kau," Hanna mati-matian menahan airmatanya jangan sampai melunturi make upnya yang sudah rapi.

"_Eomma_ apa yang kau lakukan disini?" terdengar suara Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Hanna dan Sungmin.

Dan Hanna segera berdiri, tersenyum pada Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin yang tingginya masih sebatas lengannya.

"_Eomma _menangis? Kenapa" tanya Kyuhyun menyadari mata ibunya yang berkaca-kaca.

Hanna menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya terlalu terpesona dengan kecantikan calon anakmu ini."

Dan Hanna berlalu setelah mengelus rambut Sungmin sebentar, meninggalkannya berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

Pintu tempat mereka berdiri letaknya sedikit di sudut rumah dan jarang dilalui lalu lalang kesibukan persiapan pesta. Membuat orang-orang tidak menyadari ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin disitu. Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin, membawanya keluar rumah menuju kebun bunga yang terawat milik ibunya. Kyuhyun duduk di atas rumput dan membimbing Sungmin ke dalam pangkuannya.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun melingkari kedua lengan Sungmin dan jatuh di paha Sungmin. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut Sungmin, wanginya membuat ia bertahan lama-lama disana.

"Aku akan menikahi ibumu, satu jam lagi. Kau tidak perlu menganggapku sebagai ayahmu, jangan. Hanya lihatlah aku sebagai lelaki yang mencintaimu. Aku akan menemanimu harimu, mendidikmu, dan mencintaimu dengan caraku bukan dengan cara seorang ayah. Kelak beberapa tahun lagi kau akan mengerti ini. Untuk saat ini singkirkan semua rasa marah di hatimu padaku, bersabarlah. Kau harus menungguku," bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin, dengan mata yang masih memejam menikmati aroma Sungmin.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Kyuhyun. Selain itu ia juga sibuk menikmati hembusan napas Kyuhyun yang menerpa lehernya. Ia diam saja tidak menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun, ini terdengar seperti mantra untuk Sungmin yang tidak ia sadari telah menelusup ke dalam setiap aliran darah di otaknya.

"Bersabarlah aku mohon, tunggulah aku. Jangan pernah meninggalkan apapun yang kau tempati kini. Jangan abaikan semua perasaanmu yang kau rasakan padaku. Aku mohon tunggulah."

Sungmin semakin tidak mengerti, ia merasakan napas Kyuhyun semakin panas dan kencang menerpa lehernya. Tetapi kemudian ia merasakan air hangat yang jatuh ke lehernya. Sungmin menoleh, mendapati Kyuhyun menangis dengan menunduk, tangannya tetap membungkus kedua lengannya.

"_Ahjussi_, kenapa menangis?" tanya Sungmin lirih

Kyuhyun menggeleng, tetap tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Cukup kabulkan permohonanku, kau jangan pergi kemana-mana. Mengerti?"

Dan Sungmin pun mengangguk, meski ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun berdiri, menurunkan Sungmin dari pangkuannya. Dan ia berjongkok membelakangi Sungmin, mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk naik ke punggungnya. Dan Sungmin menurut, kedua tangannya memeluk leher Kyuhyun dan tubuh bagian depannya merasakan kehangatan punggung milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus ingat, bukan ayahmu yang sedang menggendongmu sekarang," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan dagu yang bertumpu pada pundak Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Pemberkatan pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Victoria pun akan terlaksana. Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pendeta menanti pengantinnya, gesture tubuhnya tampak tenang. Tapi sebenarnya sudut matanya dari tadi tidak terlepas dari sosok yang duduk di bangku terdepan di baris sebelah kirinya. Ada Sungmin disana, duduk diapit oleh Eunhyuk dan Changmin. Entahlah tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menganggap anak lelaki jangkung itu sebagai ancaman. Ia sudah membayangkan akan menjadi apa hubungan Sungmin dan Changmin jika mereka tumbuh bersama, melihat bagaimana cara Changmin tiap memandang Sungmin.

Akhirnya Victoria berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri, ia tahu dari MC yang memberitahukan kedatangan pengantin wanita kepada undangan disana. Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya, menyambut Victoria. Victoria terlihat cantik dengan gaun penganting berwarna putih di atas lutut dengan ekor yang panjang menyapu rumbut yang bertaburan mawar kuning. Tapi matanya tetap mengawasi tiap pergerakan Sungmin. Sungmin yang terperangah melihat ibunya yang cantik berbalut gaun pengantin, tanpa sadar bahwa Kyuhyun lebih terpesona kepadanya daripada kepada ibunya.

Victoria telah berdiri di depannya, diantar oleh Zhoumi, kakak laki-lakinya yang datang dari China. Setelah Kyuhyun menyambut jemari Victoria, Zhoumi duduk sebangku dengan Sungmin. Pendeta menyuruh mereka berhadapan untuk mengucapkan janji-janji sehidup semati mereka. Posisi ini lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun bisa memandang Sungmin di hadapannya. Ia mengucapkan janji yang telah ia persiapkan dalam suatu map, tetapi matanya tidak lepas mengikuti Sungmin. Ketika giliran Victoria mengucapkan janjinya, Kyuhyun semakin berfokus pada Sungmin. Tidak seperti undangan lain yang memandang mereka dengan bahagia dan terharu, Sungmin memasang wajah datar, lebih cenderung merenung di antara banyak orang. Kyuhyun tahu dengan pasti apa yang membuat Sungmin seperti itu. Itulah sebelum mengucapkan janji sehidup semati dengan Victoria, ia telah mengucapkan janji setia kepada Sungmin sebelumnya.

Pendeta telah mengesahkan mereka sebagai pasangan suami istri akhirnya, musik dan nyanyian pujian kepada Tuhan dilantunkan mengiringi kedua pengantin yang turun podium untuk menerima selamat dari para undangan. Kyuhyun dan Victoria menghampiri satu persatu kawan dan sanak mereka. Tetapi Sungmin masih menunduk, tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Hatinya terasa sesak sekali tanpa ia tahu apa sebabnya, ia tidak bisa mendengar keramaian di sekitarnya, bahkan ia tidak mendengar Eunhyuk dan Changmin yang mengajaknya berbicara. Sungmin sendirian di antara keramaian. Tak sanggup lagi merasakan sesak di dadanya, Sungmin menangis. Airmata menjatuhi sarung tangan putih yang ia kenakan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar saat Changmin dan Eunhyuk meninggalkannya untuk menikmati hidangan yang menggiurkan tersaji di sisi kanan kiri kebun tempat pesta diadakan. Sampai Zhoumi merangkul bahunya, Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat-erat menghabiskan airmatanya. Kemudian ia menyeka airmatanya diam-diam, dan mendongak memandang Zhoumi dengan senyuman penuh.

"Aku sudah membeli dua tiket, dan harus berangkat malam ini," kata Zhoumi, dan Sungmin hanya mengangguk tetap menjaga senyumnya.

.

.

.

Setelah pesta kebun dilaksanakan, keluarga Kyuhyun mengadakan makan malam untuk menyambut anggota keluarga baru. Tapi Sungmin dan Zhoumi telah pulang sore tadi. Victoria tidak tahu mengapa mereka terburu-buru pulang. Dan ini membuatnya sedikit tidak tenang. Berada di tengah-tengah keluarga yang dominan seperti keluarga Cho, tanpa kehadiran anaknya yang biasa menguatkannya membuatnya duduk tak nyaman. Maka ketika makan malam sudah selesai, ia buru-buru menyeret Kyuhyun menjauh dari anggota keluarga lainnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun heran melihat Victoria yang gelisah.

"Aku harus pulang, ke rumahku," jawab Victoria.

"Kenapa? Orangtuaku bilang kita harus menginap di sini setidaknya semalam bukan?"

Victoria meremas jemarinya makin gelisah.

"Tapi Sungmin sudah pulang sejak tadi, aku takut dia kesepian tanpa aku."

Kyuhyun terkejut, baru sadar ia tak melihat Sungmin sejak tadi. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan teman-temannya dan keluarga yang lama tidak bertemu.

"Kenapa tidak menyuruhnya menginap disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Dia tidak mau, dia pulang dengan Zhoumi. Aku akan pulang," tukas Victoria final.

"Baiklah, biar Pak Kim yang mengantarmu. Aku menyusul nanti, aku akan bicara dengan _eomma _dan _appa_," jawab Kyuhyun menenangkan Victoria, dan menggandeng wanita itu keluar rumah.

.

.

.

Victoria turun dari mobil yang dikendarai sopir keluarga Cho dengan terburu-buru. Ia tidak tahu, perasaannya mengatakan ia harus melihat Sungmin kali ini. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya, ia mendapati Zhoumi sedang duduk di kursi tamu sibuk dengan tabletnya. Tampak dua koper besar di samping kaki kanannya, penampilannya sudah rapi dan lebih santai dari sore tadi. Tapi dua koper?

"Vic, kau pulang? Aku kira kau menginap di rumah mertuamu," tanya Zhoumi saat ia menoleh dan melihat Victoria.

Victoria mengerjap dan memandang Zhoumi, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau akan pulang ke Beijing?" tanya Victoria.

"Iya kau tahu kan A Ba sedang sakit, dan aku harus di samping A Ma untuk membantunya. Aku sudah bilang kan?" Zhoumi menlepas kacamatanya, membimbing adiknya duduk.

"Mereka titip salam dan doa padamu agar berbahagia. Mereka menyesal tidak bisa datang ke pernikahanmu, dan berharap pernikahan ini akan berjalan lancar hingga kalian tua," kata Zhoumi.

Victoria mengangguk mengingat kedua orangtuanya di negeri tirai bambu sana. Orangtua yang tidak ia temui selama 5 tahun sepertinya.

"Zhou _jussi_ aku sudah siap!" ketika Victoria sibuk mengingat orangtuanya, ia mendengar suara Sungmin yang berlarian turun di tangga.

Victoria menoleh, melihat Sungmin yang sudah rapi dengan celana sebatas betis dan tanktop yang ditutupi hoodie berwarna pink dan rambut pendeknya itu. Sungmin memakai sepatu kets, seperti bersiap akan pergi.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" Sungmin tidak mengira ada ibunya juga di ruang tamu yang memang temaram itu.

"Tunggu, kau tidak tahu Sungmin akan ikut denganku?" tanya Zhoumi.

Perhatian Victoria teralihkan kepada Zhoumi, dahinya berkerut, alisnya menyatu.

"Ikut? Maksudmu Sungmin akan ikut ke Beijing?"

Zhoumi mengangguk dengan bibir yang berkerut. Victoria menoleh kepada Sungmin.

"Sungmin, katakan sesuatu kepada _eomma_!" bentak Victoria,membuat Sungmin berjingkat karena ia tidak pernah dibentak ibunya sebelumnya.

"Aku…aku hanya ingin menghabiskan libur musim panasku bersama kakek dan nenek _eomma_," jawab Sungmin lirih.

"Tapi kau tidak bilang kepada _eomma_," nada bicara Victoria tetap meninggi, dengan tubuh yang bergetar menegang. Anaknya akan meninggalkannya, ia tahu ia hanya akan pergi dengan pamannya, tapi ia tidak bicara dengan Victoria. Victoria sedih akan ini, sejak kapan Sungmin menjadi tertutup padanya?

Zhoumi mendekat kepada Victoria, tidak tega juga melihat adik dan keponakannya bersitegang seperti ini. ia mengelus lengan Victoria.

"Sudahlah tidak apa-apa, aku akan menjaga Sungmin. Mungkin ia juga butuh liburan, lagipula kau bisa berbulan madu dengan tenang bukan?" bujuk Zhoumi kepada adiknya.

Victoria menggeleng, mantanya nyalang kepada Sungmin. "Tapi dia tidak bicara padaku?"

"Mungkin kau terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahanmu, dan Sungmin tidak punya kesempatan berbicara padamu."

Pandangan Victoria meleleh, ia ingat ia memang luar biasa sibuk dua minggu ini. Ia bahkan sudah tidak sempat mengantar Sungmin ke sekolahnya, ia menitipkan Sungmin kepada Yejin. Ia ingat, ia yang melupakan Sungmin akhir-akhir ini, tidak lagi memberikan perhatiannya kepada Sungmin secara penuh. Anaknya ini pasti sendirian dan kesepian. Victoria terisak, menangis hingga tersengal. Membuat Zhoumi harus menopang tubuhnya. Dan Sungmin hanya melihat dari tempatnya berdiri, tidak mendekat. Victoria masih menangis, mengasihani Sungmin dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Dan Zhoumi masih berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, Victoria sudah bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri.

"Kemari nak, kesini lah sayangku," Victoria melambai kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menghampiri ibunya, disambut dengan pelukan erat oleh Victoria. Dengan berjongkok, Victoria merangkul Sungmin erat-erat. Menangis lagi di bahu Sungmin.

"Anakku yang malang, maafkan _eomma_. Kau pasti kesepian, maafkan _eomma_," dengan tersengal Victoria berbisik kepada Sungmin.

"_Eomma_ aku hanya pergi mengunjungi kakek dan nenek, aku akan pulang. Jangan seperti ini," kata Sungmin.

"Kau janji akan pulang kan, kau tidak akan meninggalkan _eomma_ kan?" tanya Victoria meyakinkan.

"Aku hanya punya _eomma_, bagaimana aku akan meninggalkan _eomma_. Jangan kekanak-kanakkan begitu," Victoria tertawa dalam tangisnya mendengar gerutuan Sungmin.

"Baiklah _eomma_ mengijinkan, _eomma _janji akan memperhatikanmu sebanyak apapun saat kau kembali nanti. Dan kau juga harus janji untuk membicarakan apapun dengan _eomma_, mengerti?"

Sungmin mengangguk lucu. Victoria mencium kedua pipi Sungmin, dahinya, hidungnya, bibirnya dan rambutnya.

"Jam berapa pesawat akan _take off_?" Victoria menoleh ke arah Zhoumi.

Zhoumi melihat jam tangannya, "Satu setengah jam lagi."

"Baiklah, lebih baik kalian cepat berangkat. Kau sudah menyiapkan keperluanmu dengan lengkap bukan?" tanya Victoria kepada Sungmin, dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Meski musim panas, tapi udara di Beijing bisa ekstrim sekali. Akan sangat dingin di malam hari, kau menyiapkan baju hangat kan?" tanya Victoria lagi.

"Zhoumi _ahjussi_ sudah mengatakannya padaku," jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah, pergilah dan hati-hati sayang," kata Victoria bangkit dari jongkoknya dan sedikit merapikan penampilan Sungmin. Ia tetap sedih mengingat Sungmin menyiapkan semua keperluannya sendiri, ibu macam apa dia ini? Victoria mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hampir pukul 12 malam, ketika Kyuhyun sampai di rumah Victoria. Victoria telah memberikan kode pintu rumahnya, sehingga ia bisa masuk dengan leluasa. Rumah telah gelap dan sepi. Ia memutuskan akan melihat Sungmin di kamarnya sebelum memasuki kamarnya dengan Victoria. Tetapi ia menemukan kamar Sungmin terlihat rapi dan tak berpenghuni, maka Kyuhyun buru-buru memasuki kamar Victoria. Beruntung Victoria belum tertidur.

"Aku tak melihat Sungmin di kamarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu ia melihat Victoria.

Victoria sedikit terkejut saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba masuk kamarnya. Ia belum terbisa menerima lelaki di kamar pribadinya.

"Kau pulang?"

"Kemana Sungmin?" tak menjawab pertanyaan Victoria, ia malah bertanya tentang Sungmin.

"Sungmin pergi bersama Zhoumi, ke Beijing untuk liburan musim panas," jawab Victoria.

"Ke Beijing? Bersama Zhoumi? Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku?"

"Sungmin bahkan tidak memberitahuku hingga ia bersiap pergi dengan dua koper yang sudah rapi. Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku sebelumnya Kyu," jawab Victoria mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun yang menegang.

Hanya karena Sungmin ke Beijing, kenapa Kyuhyun seperti ini? Kyuhyun luar biasa sayang kepada Sungmin, seperti kepada anaknya sendiri, dan Victoria senang akan ini.

"Kau sudah janji tidak akan pergi dariku, Lee Sungmin," bisik Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa didengar dirinya sendiri.

**T B C**

Holla…..chapter 5 sudah dilempar ya, reviewnya kemaren luar biasa membuat saya semangat dan takut secara bersamaan. Takut tidak bisa memenuhi ekspetasi kalian terhadap fic ini, jadi maafkan kalo kualitasnya semakin mundur. Ingatkan saya juga. Baiklah mari berchit-chat yaa…

Ada yang masih nanya umur Kyuhyun ya, Kyuhyun 26 tahun, Victoria 32 tahun dan Sungmin 10 tahun.

Beberapa yang bilang coba Sungmin dibikin 15 tahun aja biar ngefeel romance-nya. Saya bikin Sungmin 10 tahun ada maksudnya loh, biar muda didoktrin sama Kyuhyun ahhahah *ketawa licik* iya ini ada doktrinisasi disini, kan ini kisah cinta yang tidak sederhana dan abnormal. Anak 10 tahun itu logikanya mulai jalan, tapi dia belum bisa mengontrol pikirannya sendiri. Jadi otaknya gampang banget diisi apapun ya. Jadi kalo anak umur segitu udah didoktrin dia bakal ingat seumur hidupnya, dan lihat apa yang didoktrin Kyuhyun?

Di fic ini nggak ada intrik dan drama ala sinetron, soalnya saya nggak pernah nonton sinetron. Nggak ada yang jahat, bahkan Kyuhyun yang menikahi Victoria tanpa cinta pun juga nggak jahat nanti lah pasti tahu. Jadi yang jahat cuma saya kayaknya hehehe.

Ada yang nanya NC ohh Ya Tuhan, saya akan menjalankan fic ini sewajar yang saya bisa. Sungmin masih 10 tahun, bahkan menstruasi aja dia nggak tahu. Akan ada waktu romance Kyumin, akan ada NC Kyumin. Tapi nantilah kalo mereka udah nikah, saya nggak mau bikin smut scene pranikah hohoho masih ada underage yang baca fic ini loh. Ini juga bukan fiksi erotis yang dikit-dikit NC, big no ya, karena Kyumin sumber inspirasi saya. Mereka bukan sumber imajinasi liar saya yang bisa saya suruh NC semau saya meski ini fic. Jangan tanya NC lagi ya, nanti saya kasih disaat yang tepat. Selain itu ini saya taruh di rate M bukan semata-mata karena NC tapi karena nilai dan norma yang kurang mendidik.

Saya mau bikin paragraph khusus buat **Audrey Mussaena** yang nanya kenapa saya suka Kyumin ahahhaha dua review nanya ini nggak saya jawab, maafkan. Kyumin itu udah sekamar kurang lebih 6 tahun lebih, segala aktivitas di kamar barengan, barang-barang juga punyaku punyamu, tapi di stage tetep awkward. Di lain sisi, mereka udah 7 tahun lebih dekat dan mesra, tapi kasmarannya awet sampai sekarang. Cuma JOYers asli yang bisa liat ini, saya bilang asli ya bukan akut, soalnya banyak yang ngaku akut tapi nggak asli. Itulah kenapa saya suka, mereka masih bisa menjaga interaksi intim selama 7 tahun lebih dan tetap menjaga hubungan mereka untuk tidak dinikmati orang lain dengan tidak menampakkan interaksi yang berlebihan. Saya delusi ya? Ya udah sih, delusi adalah hak setiap shipper yang nggak boleh diusik sebelum kita diusik..

Oia banyak yang ngira Sungmin pangkas rambutnya karena gerah, bukan weyy huhuhuhu dia Cuma bingung mengekpresikan patah hatinya itu.

Banyak yang baru tahu fic ini terus review berondongan, makasih yaa. Sekali lagi saya nggak memaksa buat review loh, jangan menjadikan review sebagai beban. Tapi kalo pengen komentar dan berinteraksi sama saya ya dengan senang hati saya terima. Dan dengan senang hati saya tulis nama kalian di tiap chapter. Sayangnya ada 13.000-an reader yang nggak mau saya tulis namanya

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Minnie kyumin **(deep condolence ya, jadi penunggu surganya orangtua disana. Saya di sidoarjo)**/ bebek **(makasih udah masuk batin segala gini)**/ Pumpkin Ite **(changmin-sungminnya chap depan ya, masih hajatan akwinan kyutoria ini)**/ luthfiannha. Aryhanhiiey/ Annisa Lee13 **(hahaha anak bungsu gagal, yang tabah ya sayang demi mamah)**/ Heldamagnae/ babychoi137/ paprikapumkin/ Iam ELF and JOYer/ Zen Liu/ BunnyEvilKim/ grace. Grace 9026/ Kyuna36/Lady Ze **(obsesi tapi nggak buta kok)**/ Ai Rin Lee/ bunnyblack. FLK. 136/ dewi. K. tubagus **(saya wanita karier sekaligus ibu rumah tangga sih hehe)**/ abilhikmah/Andrea brittania Fleischer/ cho hyo woon/ coffeewie137/ princessparkyu/ Audrey mussaena/ Park Min Rin **(ya udah sihb imut sama kyk ming, tanggal lahir sama, sayang kyu belum naksir kamu aja bedanya -.-V)**/ Park Heeni **(iya nih fb nganggur setaun lebih sudah)**/ TiffTiffanyLee **(love u too, ini kita kenap love-an mulu ya?)**/ Cho Yooae/ cloudswan/ nurichan4/ Yoldaspa/ stalkyumin/**

**Erika Cho/ Rilianda Abelira/ nova137 **(siapa yang nyebarin ff saya itu ahhaha)**/ kyuminjoy **(iya saya HI hahah kalo mau nanya tugas kuliah di twitter aja di bio ada tuh) **/ Ristinok137/ Ri Yong Kim **(nggak ada grepe2 haha)**/ cuttianisa/ NurLarasati13/ babybellycho aka beMINe **(ini reader saya paling niat reviewnya, saya jadi cinta maksimal gini)**/ AegyaCho/ Saeko Hichoru** (jangan beranteeeem hahah kita kan shipper santun, makasih loh bilangin temennya yang nyebarin ff saya dia review juga kan hahaha)**/ mingpouty **(mention saya dong biar difoolback)**/ SJFar/ BlackXX **(bukan haha masochist itu kelainan seksual, yang kalo disakiti makin nikmat)**/ Ahel **(belum tau berapa chapter nih)**/ RaeMii/ kyumin joyer/ kyuqie/ freychullie/sarang/ chikyumin/ parkhyun/ EvilRin/ prfvkgyu **(iya saya bayangin rambut ming sekarang)**/ Rianichi/ TikaYeMin **(saya nggak mau skip, masih suka maen sama ming kecil hehe)**/ pumpkinmiiin** (Ming sih ngambeknya imut ya, cantik gitu, kalo kamu yang ngambek aku pengen masukin ke sumur deh)**/ **

**endah. Kyumin137/ iheartmin **(kita fanmom yang sama2 JOYers loh)**/ TsubakiMing **(sarangahe mumumumu balik lahhhh)**/ cywelf/ sunrise137 **(yejin itu nama lahirnya Ailee loh haha saya juga ketawa loh pas bikin part wonkyunya)**/ soctascha/ PaboGirl **(jangan dibayangin dibaca aja sambil nungguin update haha)**/ Leeznakyu **(bayangin rambut ming sekarang tapi nggak blonde ya)**/ ISungyi/ Cho Meihwa/ ricarica/ Guest/ riguiziata137 **(pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab seiring update part selanjutnya sayang hehe)**/ farla 23 **(you call me noona,are you a guy?)/ **L Kyu** (panggil apa aja boleh kok)**/ Yhana Kafer Girl's **(kyuhyun 26)**/ colywinejoy/ sky **(bukan factor umur juga, banyak yang masih belasan dan penulisannya udah bagus banget loh)**/ Hyugi Lee **(ahhaah saya emang pelit kasih kyumin momentnya ya?)**/ intankyuhyunelf/ butterflyJOY137 (**itu segala kissing dan smut urusan rumah tangga mereka ya, saya sih nggak bahas di fic ini)**/ ciachunyoo/ evil vs bunny **(ff ini belum selesai dan kamu tidak bisa bilang ada kemiripan dengan ff lain, karena ff ini dibuat murni dari buah pikiran saya)

**SALAM TEHEPERO DARI ADEK AISHAH**


	6. Chapter 6

**DADDY'S GIRL**

Pairing : KYUMIN Slight KYUTORIA

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin Victoria Song, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Yejin, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin, Zhoumi, cast lain menyusul

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Rate : M

Chaptered

Warning: Genderswitch for Uke, OOC, Many Typos, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves. But the storyline is mine

**Back Song:**

Don't Cry by Guns n Roses

Love Disease by Super Junior

**Chapter 6**

Kyuhyun bersandar pada kepala ranjang, menatap Victoria yang tertidur memunggunginya. Ia telah menjadi seorang suami sekarang, suka atau tidak suka ia mempunyai kewajiban baru. Victoria sudah ia peralat sedemikian rupa hingga mengikatnya dalam perkawinan, ia tidak akan menambah penderitaan Victoria nanti dengan memperlakukannya yang tidak layak. Victoria adalah wanita yang baik, hatinya dipenuhi prasangka baik, membuat Kyuhyun tidak mampu berbuat lebih brengsek dari memanfaatkannya dengan menikahinya. Ia bertekad akan menjadi suami yang baik, yang bisa memenuhi kewajibannya hingga saat ia rasa harus menghentikan semuanya. Dia tidak memikirkan akan seperti apa dia mengembangkan hubungannya dengan Sungmin, tapi setidaknya dia bisa menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Sungmin mulai sekarang.

Berbicara tentang Victoria, sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun gelisah dan tidak bisa tidur hingga pukul empat pagi. Padahal tubuhnya sudah sangat penat setelah pesta pernikahannya. Tapi hati dan otaknya tidak henti memikirkan Sungmin. Anak itu pergi ke luar Korea begitu saja, bahkan berniat tidak akan berpamitan pada ibunya sendiri? Apa Sungmin berniat untuk kabur dari rumah?

Yejin pernah berkata padanya, bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memahami jalan pikiran Sungmin. Begitu pun Kyuhyun, ini sangat memusingkan. Sungmin rupanya terbiasa menjadi anak yang tertutup. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa sebabnya, tapi Kyuhyun tahu ini akan membuat jalannya tidak mudah. Tidak ada yang tahu apa rencana Sungmin, inilah yang Kyuhyun takutkan. Ia khawatir Sungmin memutuskan tinggal di Beijing. Ia tidak boleh pergi, tidak setelah anak itu membawa semua hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun akan membangunkan Victoria ketika ia telah membuat satu keputusan. Tetapi ia ingat, Victoria pasti juga sama capeknya dengan dirinya. Selain itu Victoria juga akan heran jika melihat Kyuhyun serisau ini pada dini hari hanya karena anak tirinya. Maka Kyuhyun memutuskan akan membangunkan Victoria pagi nanti.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bangun pagi itu tidak sepagi biasanya, dan ia terbangun bukan di kamarnya. Kyuhyun sedikit bingung sambil memijit keningnya. Ia baru ingat ia kini telah tinggal di rumah Victoria dan tentu saja tidur di kamar Victoria. Mengingat Victoria, membuatnya teringat akan Sungmin. Kyuhyun terburu-buru ke kamar mandi, hanya membasuh mukanya dengan air saja kemudian turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui Victoria. Ketika ia melewati kamar Sungmin, ia membuka pintunya berharap jika Sungmin ada di dalam. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada, membuat Kyuhyun kecewa. Tapi ia toh tetap masuk ke dalam, menghirup aroma Sungmin yang pekat tertinggal di kamar itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, membayangkan ada Sungmin di hadapannya. Gadis kecil berambut pendek seperti anak laki-laki, pipi yang merona tanpa _blush on_, bibir yang sering mengerucut tanpa disadari pemiliknya dan gigi kelinci yang memaniskan senyumnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum membayangkan wajah Sungmin yang manis meski suka cemberut jika melihatnya. Hingga ia merasakan tepukan lembut di bahu kirinya, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menoleh ke belakang melewati bahunya. Ada Victoria memandangnya dengan penuh tanya.

"Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Victoria.

Kyuhyun meredam kegugupannya dengan memasang wajah datar, memutuskan untuk berbicara jujur.

"Aku hanya mengecek, jika Sungmin ada di kamarnya," jawab Kyuhyun.

Mata Victoria melembut, "Kau tahu kan Sungmin sedang tidak di Korea?"

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Victoria.

"Hubungi Zhoumi sekarang juga Vic, suruh Sungmin pulang hari ini," kata Kyuhyun tegas membuat Victoria terperangah.

"Tapi dia baru berangkat semalam Kyu."

"Tapi dia harus pulang, atau dia tidak akan pernah pulang."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Victoria.

Kyuhyun tergagap, "Ti-tidak maksudku, dia pergi ke Beijing mungkin karena tidak suka tinggal denganku dan dia sedang mencari kesempatan untuk tinggal di sana selamanya."

Kyuhyun pandai sekali berkelit.

"Sungmin tidak akan berpikir serumit itu, dia hanya anak 10 tahun kau ingat?" sangkal Victoria.

"Tapi kita tidak tahu jalan pikirannya kan? Dia pernah tiba-tiba memangkas habis rambutnya. Kita tidak tahu apa yang direncanakannya Vic," bujuk Kyuhyun.

Victoria terlihat berpikir, membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun tapi juga masih ada sangkalan di hatinya.

"Baiklah, kau jemput dia tiga hari lagi. Setidaknya kita memberinya kesempatan berlibur, kalau kita menyuruh dia pulang hari ini dia akan marah," putus Victoria.

"Kau ikut aku menjemputnya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Victoria menggeleng, "Tidak, cutiku sudah habis aku tidak bisa mendadak menambahnya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lega, setidaknya dia bisa bertemu Sungmin tiga hari lagi. Dan itu tanpa Victoria. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus dan mengelus lengan Victoria menyampaikan rasa terima kasih.

.

.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat, kau sudah menunggu lama ya?" tanya Zhoumi sambil menyetir.

Semalam, Victoria adiknya itu meneleponnya, memberitahu jika Kyuhyun akan datang hari ini ke Beijing untuk menjemput Sungmin. Maka ia bertugas menjemput Kyuhyun di bandara.

"Tidak begitu lama, cukup untukku menghabiskan satu cup kopi mocca," jawab Kyuhyun, disambut tawa renyah dari Zhoumi.

"Kau lucu juga ternyata. Jadi kau ingin ke apartemenku atau langsung menemui Sungmin?" tanya Zhoumi lagi.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Sungmin tidak tinggal denganmu?"

"Tidak, dia tinggal dengan orangtuaku di Jiangsu. Aku harus bekerja disini dan tidak mungkin meninggalkannya di apartemenku seharian kan?"

"Baiklah, kita langsung menemui Sungmin saja. Bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Zhoumi sambil memamerkan senyumnya.

"Aku senang akhirnya Sungmin memiliki ayah, bahkan rela menjemputnya hingga kemari," lanjut Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun menoleh, sebenarnya ia ingin tahu tentang ayah kandung Sungmin. Tetapi ia juga tidak mungkin bertanya Victoria, merasa belum waktunya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya kenapa ayah kandung Sungmin meninggalkan Sungmin dan ibunya?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Ceritanya sangat panjang, semua berawal dari Victoria yang mendapat beasiswa di Korea dan bertemu dengan Nickhun mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar dari Thailand," Zhoumi menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tanpa tahu siapa Nickhun, mereka memutuskan bersama hingga Victoria hamil."

"Victoria hamil di luar nikah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi mengangguk, "Begitulah, mereka sama-sama hidup sendiri di negeri asing. Tidak ada yang mengawasi, dan menjalani kehidupan bebas tanpa pengawasan. Ketika Victoria hamil, orangtuaku meminta Nickhun menikahi Victoria."

Zhoumi melambatkan laju mobilnya karena lampu lalu lintas menampakkan lampu merah.

"Keanehan mulai muncul dari situ, Nickhun menikahi Victoria tanpa membawa orangtuanya. Semua dia lakukan sendiri. Tapi orangtuaku tidak mengacuhkan itu yang terpenting adalah ia bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan adikku."

Kemudian lampu berubah kuning, lalu hijau. Zhoumi menginjak pedal gas, dan mobil melaju dengan pelan di awal.

"Tapi beberapa tahun kemudian, saat itu Sungmin hampir berusia tiga tahun. Nickhun menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan surat perceraian yang sah, padahal Victoria tidak pernah menandatangani surat apapun apalagi yang berkaitan dengan perceraian. Mereka adalah pasangan yang berbahagia dan saling mencintai seperti tidak ada orang lain lagi di dunia, sehingga tidak mungkin bercerai begitu saja," Zhoumi membuang napasnya berat, mengingat kisah kelam adiknya juga melukai hatinya.

"Lalu kemana perginya Nickhun?" tanya Kyuhyun, dia tetap fokus memandang jalan raya jika saja Zhoumi lengah.

"Melihat Victoria yang terguncang dan seperti hampir gila, aku mencari lelaki itu hingga ke Thailand. Perlu waktu setengah tahun lamanya untuk mencarinya, karena kami sekeluarga benar-benar tidak tahu jati dirinya. Dan ketika aku menemukannya, ternyata dia adalah cucu Raja Bhumibol."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Zhoumi, menatap tidak percaya.

"Raja Bhumibol? Maksudmu Raja Thailand?"

Zhoumi mengangguk, "Iya, saat itu disana Putera Mahkota sedang menjadi sorotan. Ia terancam tidak bisa naik tahta menggantikan Sang Raja, karena ia lebih banyak hidup di Eropa dengan selingkuhannya daripada di Thailand. Begitulah yang ku dengar. Sehingga Raja memanggil semua anak cucunya yang hidup di luar Thailand untuk kembali, dan ketika menemukan anak cucunya menikahi warga negara asing mereka memutuskan pernikahan begitu saja."

Kyuhyun tetap memandang Zhoumi tidak percaya. Victoria menikahi cucu seorang raja, berarti dalam tubuh Sungmin mengalir darah seorang raja?

"Jadi pernikahan Victoria dengan suaminya terdahulu putus karena paksaan?"

"Tepat seperti itu."

"Apakah ada kemungkinan Nickhun untuk kembali?"

"Jika kau mengkhawatirkan dia akan mengambil Victoria lagi, aku bertaruh itu tidak akan terjadi. Kau tahu seorang raja atau bangsawan tidak akan pernah memperdulikan istri atau suami yang berada di luar garis keturunan mereka, jadi sekali putus maka selamanya akan terputus."

Zhoumi melambatkan lagi laju kendaraannya, dan membelok ke kiri kemudian. Kali ini jalanan lebih sempit dan sepi, seperti bukan jalan utama lagi.

"Tapi jika ia kembali untuk menjemput Sungmin yang merupakan garis keturunan kerajaan secara langsung, itu sangat mungkin terjadi," lanjut Zhoumi.

"Maksudmu mereka bisa mengambil Sungmin kapan saja?"

"Ya, dan kalian tidak akan bisa menahannya jika itu terjadi."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, bayangan Sungmin diambil darinya dengan paksa membuatnya menegang. Jika itu sampai terjadi, Kyuhyun akan mengejar kemanapun Sungmin akan di bawa.

Tanpa sadar mobil Zhoumi telah memasuki jalan desa dengan pemukiman yang padat. Meski padat desa ini terlihat teratur. Beberapa orang yang melintas tampak mengenal Zhoumi dan menyapanya. Sedangkan Zhoumi sengaja membuka kaca mobilnya, sekedar beramah tamah dengan penduduk setempat. Kemudian mobil berhenti di depan rumah bergaya China yang kental dan terlihat lebih besar dari rumah sekitarnya.

"Ini rumah orangtuaku. Mari turun dan kita lihat apa anak kesayanganmu itu ada di dalam," kata Zhoumi dengan senyum, sambil menarik rem tangannya.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil dan berdiri di sisi mobil, menunggu Zhoumi untuk keluar. Ia menoleh, melempar pandangannya pada lingkungan sekitar. Ini memang desa yang menyenangkan. Tapi apa Sungminnya yang manja itu bisa hidup disini?

.

.

.

Zhoumi membawa Kyuhyun berjalan ke perkebunan keluarga mereka, yang ternyata membentang begitu luas di belakang rumah orangtua Zhoumi. Karena Sungmin ternyata tidak ada di dalam rumah, dan pekerja rumah tangga mereka mengatakan Sungmin pasti ikut ke perkebunan seperti hari-hari kemarin. Kyuhyun sudah hampir kehabisan napas menyusuri pematang perkebunan, botol air yang ia bawa juga sudah hampir habis. Ia tidak pernah pergi berolahraga, wajar saja jika fisiknya selemah ini.

Tapi lelahnya hilang begitu saja saat matanya menangkap gadis kecil dengan topi yang super lebar menutupi wajah dan rambut pendeknya, serta baju yang membungkus dari leher hingga pergelangan kakinya, tapi itu tidak menutupi pesona Sungmin bagi Kyuhyun. Apalagi ia tengah tertawa bahagia sambil membantu kakek neneknya memetik buah strawberry yang tengah memerah ranum. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihat tawa Sungmin. Sepertinya ia tidak pernah melihat Sungmin tertawa lepas seperti sekarang.

Zhoumi menghampiri mereka, terlihat berbincang dengan ibunya. Kemudian ia berjongkok berhadapan dengan Sungmin, mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar dari tempat Kyuhyun berdiri. Kemudian seperti _slow motion_ Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya, ia dapat melihat wajah cantik Sungmin. Dan lebih dari itu, Sungmin memberikan senyum untuknya seperti senyuman saat pertama mereka bertemu.

Kyuhyun pikir keberuntungannya hanya sampai ia memperoleh senyuman Sungmin, tetapi tidak hanya itu. Sungmin terlihat berlari menuju dirinya, menubruknya dengan pelan kemudian memeluknya dan menempelkan wajahnya kepada perut atas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak bisa lagi mengontrol detak jantungnya, jantungnya seakan ingin meledak seperti kembang api yang diiringi sorak kegembiraan. Sungmin memeluknya, memulai kontak fisik dengannya sedekat ini untuk pertama kalinya. Kyuhyun ingin menghentikan waktu, dan membekukan kebahagiannya kali ini. Tapi ia sadar itu tidak mungkin.

"Hei kenapa gembira sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekap kepala Sungmin yang belum mencapai dadanya itu.

"Aku senang _ahjussi_ menyusulku sampai ke sini," jawab Sungmin, masih tetap menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Kyuhyun. Mendengar suara 'dug dug' yang kencang sekali di dada lelaki itu.

Kemudian Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kyuhyun. "_Eomma_ tidak ikut?"

"Tidak, aku datang sendirian. Kau kecewa?" jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak, aku senang." Dan Sungmin memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun lagi.

Zhoumi dan ibunya menatap mereka dengan wajah penuh senyum, melihat mereka sebagai ayah dan anak yang saling menyayangi dan merindukan meskipun mereka tidak memiliki ikatan darah.

.

.

.

Waktu makan malam telah tiba, Zhoumi, orangtuanya, Kyuhyun serta Sungmin telah siap menikmati hidangan makan malam di meja bundar. Tidak banyak obrolan tercipta kali ini, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungmin yang menampakkan ekpresi penuh kegembiraan hari ini. Ini benar-benar seperti sosok Sungmin yang pertama ia kenal dan membuatnya segila seperti sekarang. Sisanya adalah Sungmin yang lebih banyak memasang wajah datar, bahkan tidak menganggap Kyuhyun ada.

"Kau mendadak sekali, tidak mengabarkan kami terlebih dulu sebelum kemari," nyonya Song, ibu Zhoumi membuka suara memecah keheningan di meja makan.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya sesopan mungkin, "Saya tidak ingin merepotkan saja."

"Bagaimana kami merasa direpotkan jika itu untuk menantu baruku," kata tuan Song menimpali.

"Bahkan kami belum menyiapkan kamar untukmu," lanjut nyonya Song.

"Saya bisa tidur dimana saja," jawab Kyuhyun.

"_Ahjussi_ bisa tidur bersamaku, kamarku sangat luas, kasurnya juga sangat luas," potong Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun terbatuk, hampir tersedak jika tidak buru-buru meminum air putih di hadapannya. Ia akan membuka mulutnya, ketika nyonya Song mendahuluinya.

"Kau yakin mau membagi kamar dengan ayahmu? Aku bahkan tidak kau ijinkan menemanimu tidur," tanya nyonya Song dengan memasang wajah pura-pura ngambek.

"Zhou _jussi_ bilang, _halmonie_ suka mendengkur dengan kencang saat tidur," jawab Sungmin disambut tawa oleh seluruh anggota keluarga, kecuali Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih ternganga tak percaya saat Sungmin menawarkan dirinya untuk tidur di kamar gadis kecil itu.

Dia baru tersadar saat seluruh anggota keluarga Zhoumi menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanya, dia buru-buru mengganti wajah bodohnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Saya tidur dengan Sungmin saja tidak apa-apa," kata Kyuhyun disambut anggukan orangtua Zhoumi. Dan Zhoumi hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Setelah makan malam mereka menikmati teh dan makanan ringan dengan obrolan kecil yang akrab dan menyenangkan. Tawa kencang sesekali terdengar dari ruang keluarga itu. Zhoumi dan orangtuanya cukup fasih berbahasa Korea, membuat Kyuhyun bisa berkomunikasi secara baik dengan mereka. Mereka banyak bercerita tentang masa kecil Victoria dan Sungmin.

"_Ahjussi_ aku mengantuk," kata Sungmin sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati wajah Sungmin yang memang sudah lesu dengan mata yang memerah.

"Baiklah kita tidur sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun disambut anggukan oleh Sungmin.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Zhoumi dan orangtuanya, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin membawanya ke kamar. Kemudian menidurkan Sungmin ke ranjang dengan lembut.

"Kau ingin aku tidur di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sebagai isyarat mengiyakan. Maka Kyuhyun mengambil posisi berbaring di samping Sungmin. Ia menghadap Sungmin, menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Mimpi apa ia semalam hingga bisa menemani Sungmin tidur seperti malam ini? Kyuhyun berjanji ia akan menaikkan angka donasinya kepada gereja tempat ia biasa beribadah Minggu setelah ini, mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan karena malam ini. Dan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh sendiri.

"Kenapa _ahjussi_ tersenyum?" tanya Sungmin yang ternyata juga mengamati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tergagap, tetapi seperti biasa ia akan mampu menguasai diri dengan cepat.

"Kau terlihat bahagia disini, bisakah kau terlihat sebahagia ini saat di Korea?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menghadap kepada Sungmin.

"Mungkin saja," jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau sebahagia ini saat pulang ke Korea nanti?"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir, ia menimbang-nimbang apakah akan menjawab dengan jujur atau tidak. Tapi kemudian ia merasa ia harus jujur.

"Jika _ahjussi_ dan _eomma_ tidak bermesraan di depanku aku akan bisa tersenyum dengan bahagia," jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

Ada letupan kegembiraan di hati Kyuhyun, ia merasa ingin menari bahagia saat itu juga. Karena ini berarti Sungmin telah menyampaikan rasa cemburunya secara tidak langsung. Kemudian Kyuhyun memberanikan diri membawa Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak ingin melihat kami bermesraan?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Tidak tahu, tapi melihat itu rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat menyingkir ke tempat jauh sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat _ahjussi_ dan _eomma_ bermesraan," jawab Sungmin, tidak tahu dengan tepat apa namanya rasa yang alami itu.

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan dekapannya, pernahkah ia sebahagia ini? Kyuhyun sendiri tidak yakin, tetapi ungkapan rasa cemburu Sungmin ini membuatnya yakin untuk menumpukan harapannya pada Sungmin. Prasangkanya akan perasaan Sungmin padanya sama sekali tidak meleset.

"Ikutlah pulang ke Korea denganku besok," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku baru sebentar di sini," jawab Sungmin.

"Kau harus pulang denganku," putus Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karena jika kau tidak ikut denganku, aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke Korea."

Sungmin menggesekkan hidungnya di permukaan kaos Kyuhyun, merasakan aroma lelakinya.

"Aku memang berniat ingin pindah sekolah di sini, tetapi aku teringat Eunhyuk dan Changmin _sunbae_."

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menjauhkan Sungmin dari dekapannya, membuat Sungmin mendesah kecewa karena dipisahkan dengan aroma tubuh kesukaannya.

"Changmin? Kenapa Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang masam sekali.

"Karena aku janji padanya untuk tetap bersamanya hingga ia lulus sekolah dasar, setelah liburan musim panas ia akan naik ke kelas enam. Artinya tahun depan ia sudah keluar sekolah," jelas Sungmin, masih dengan wajah cemberut.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mata penuh kecurigaan.

"Kau….tidak menyukainya kan?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Huh? Tentu saja aku menyukai semua temanku, apalagi Changmin _sunbae _sering membantuku mengerjakan PR," jawab Sungmin.

Dan Kyuhyun pun menarik napas lega, jawaban anak itu menyiratkan bahwa ia hanya menganggap Changmin sebagai teman dan seniornya. Maka Kyuhyun mendekap kepala Sungmin lagi, membuat gadis itu memekik kesenangan.

"Kalau begitu, apakah Changmin tampan?" tanya Kyuhyun, ingin menggoda.

Dan Sungmin mengaanngguk dalam pelukannya, "Dia memang tampan, tapi aku belum bertemu yang lebih tampan dari Kyuhyun _ahjussi_."

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin akan menjawab seperti itu, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun ingin melompat karena bahagianya.

"_Ahjussi _dadamu berbunyi kencang sekali, apa ini baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin .

Kyuhyun menghentikan euforia dalam hatinya, kemudian berdehem sebelum menjawab.

"Dia berbunyi sangat kencang karena kau, karena kau yang memeluknya Sungmin. Selebihnya dia akan berdetak dengan normal jika aku berhadapan dengan orang lain," Kyuhyun sedikit merayu.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, malah makin mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Kyuhyun. Meski dada itu berbunyi kencang, menurut istilahnya, tetapi itu sangat menenangkan.

"Besok kau pulang denganku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, dan ini membuat Sungmin terkikik karena dada yang ia sandari menjadi bergetar.

"Aku akan ikut," jawab Sungmin.

"Baiklah mari kita tidur," Kyuhyun membenarkan letak selimut di atas tubuh mereka, semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka dan mengelus rambut pendek Sungmin.

"Dan jangan mengambil keputusan tanpa membicarakannya denganku seperti kau memangkas rambutmu ini, kau harus banyak bicara denganku. Karena aku menyayangimu," bisik Kyuhyun disambut anggukan oleh Sungmin.

Matanya semakin memberat, hingga kesadarannya perlahan digantikan oleh deru napas yang teratur. Sungmin telah tertidur. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau tertidur, ia ingin merasakan kebahagiaan memeluk Sungmin semalaman seperti sekarang. Perlahan ia mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin, menjauhkan Sungmin dari dadanya, kemudian mengecup dahinya, kedua kelopak matanya, dan kedua pipinya. Matanya memandang bibir Sungmin yang merah muda dengan mata yang lapar.

"Belum waktunya," Kyuhyun membawa kepala Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya lagi dan mengelus punggungnya lembut, menyanyikan lagu cinta meskipun tidak didengar Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah berada di dalam pesawat, kembali ke Korea. Pagi tadi ketika Kyuhyun menyampaikan maksudnya kepada kedua mertuanya bahwa ia dan Sungmin akan kembali ke Korea pagi itu juga, mereka mati-matian menahan. Karena rasa rindu mereka kepada Sungmin masih begitu besar. Tetapi pekerjaan Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menunggu, ditambah dengan tatapan intimidasi dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, membuat mereka tidak bisa menahan lagi.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping kanannya, memandang Sungmin yang asyik dengan pemandangan di luar pesawat yang belum naik landas. Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin, membuat gadis itu beralih menatapnya.

"Apa kau kecewa aku mengajakmu cepat pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, menggemaskan.

"Tidak juga, mungkin sedikit," jawab Sungmin.

"Kenapa?"

"Zhou _jussi_ bilang akan mengajakku ke outlet Hello Kitty, tapi sekarang tidak mungkin lagi," jawab Sungmin polos, Kyuhyun hampir tertawa kencang karena itu.

"Kita bisa pergi ke outlet di Seoul kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tetapi aku sudah pergi kesana tiap minggunya, aku ingin melihat koleksi dari negeri lain," sanggah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, pura-pura kecewa juga.

"Kita bisa pergi ke Tokyo suatu saat nanti, hanya kita berdua. Bagaimana?" tawa Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin seketika berbinar kesenangan, menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, kemudian membawa jemari Sungmin ke bibirnya. Menciumnya satu persatu.

"Tapi kau harus janji, jangan menceritakan apapun kepada _eomma_-mu," kata Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk, menatap jemarinya yang masih di genggaman Kyuhyun dengan senang.

"Kau juga harus berjanji akan bergembira, banyak bicara dan tidak menyukai anak laki-laki manapun," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Dan Sungmin masih mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan bermesraan dengan siapapun di hadapanmu."

Sungmin tertawa senang kini, berganti menarik jemari besar Kyuhyun ke bibirnya. Meniru Kyuhyun, menciuminya satu persatu.

Dengan gemas Kyuhyun membawa kepala Sungmin ke pelukannya, mengelus rambut pendek Sungmin.

"Janji yang terakhir, jangan pergi kemana pun yang tidak terjangkau oleh mataku. Karena sejauh apapun kau pergi aku akan menemukanmu."

**T B C**

Hyaahh..nggak ada Chang-Ming moment ternyata ya, dan kayaknya sampai beberapa chapter ke depan nama Changmin hanya akan saya mention saja tidak dimunculkan orangnya. Fokus sama hubungan Kyumin dulu boleh ya?

Dan itu apa-apaan saya bikin Nickhun jadi cucu Raja Thailand hahah ngarang abis ya, tapi pas saya ke Thailand 3 tahun lalu itu emang lagi rame Raja Thailand yang ditinggal anak cucunya hidup di luar negeri. Bahkan ada cucu Raja yang katanya hidup di Jakarta. Terus tentang Putera Mahkota yang banyak hidup di Eropa dengan selingkuhannya dan terancam tidak bisa menggantikan posisi Raja itu juga benar. Tapi untuk Nickhunnya angkat tangan banget lah saya, itu cuma karangan, maksudnya mau nunjukkin kalau tidak akan ada Khuntoria nanti. Meskipun mereka sweet tapi saya tidak akan menyatukan mereka.

Lha terus gimana dong? Kyumin gimana bisa bersatu kalo Victoria masih melenggang bebas sebagai istri sah Kyuhyun? Tenang saja, **there can be miracles when you believe ***nyanyi bareng Whitney Houston*.

Kalau saya bilang Kyutoria nggak ada NC dan kissing scene itu, maksudnya di dalam ff ini memang tidak ada. Tapi Kyuhyun udah bilang akan menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai suami, jadi ya mereka NC ato nggak, saya nggak bahas. Itu yang saya maksud.

Victoria nggak tau perasaan Kyumin ya? pasti tau lah, tapi nanti aja masih panjang.

Sungmin kapan dewasanya? Tunggu 10 tahun lagi ehh nggak dong, akan ada fase penting di usia tertentu. Jadi timeline Sungmin terbentuk dari usia-usia tertentu nggak langsung saya bikin 20 tahun. Chapter ini chapter terakhir Sungmin usia 10 tahun, ucapkan selamat tinggal karena chapter depan usia Sungmin akan naik.

Untuk review, jujur saja itu emang nutrisi banget buat author, bikin semangat update kilat istilahnya. Tapi jangan terpaksa buat review ya, dan jika kalian mau review yang panjaaaang ya silahkan, no need to apologize.

Lagi musim UTS buat yang kuliah dan sekolah ya? makanya saya kasih Kyumin's sweet moment biar tenang belajarnya heheh jangan lupa belajar! Belajar! Belajar!

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Princesssparkyu/ bebek/ colywinejoy **(haha banyak yang salah paham sih?)**/ Zen Liu **(tuh ming udah pulang)**/ ButterflyJOY137** (Cuma segitiga kok)**/ Rilianda Abelira/Pumpkin Ite **(karena Chang-Ming momentnya udah ada di ending SMT jadi nggak aku bikin di chap ini haha alesan**/ coffeewie137 **(nyusul nggak tuh?)**/ Anissa Lee13 **(saya juga jatuh cinta,sama km aja)**/ Cho Yooae **(sayangnya sungmin udah pulang, dengan manis)**/ cho hyo woon/ Lee Sanghyun **(maafkan aku, kelewatan kayaknya dan ini salah aku *bow*)**/ Ri Yong Kim **(kamu ada benernya, ada salahnya juga hehe)**/ Iam E.L.F and JOYer **(belum diputuskan akan punya anak apa nggak nih)**/ leannechance3/ Lady Ze/ abilhikmah/ BunnyEvilKim/ Kyuna36/Erika Cho/cutevilpinkiss **(ff juga pengalihan biar nggak stress loh) **/myblacksmile137 **(nahh iya baru inget, love is sweet emang kyumin banget sih)**/ NurLarasati13/babychoi137/Ai Rin Lee **(belum waktunya Kyu menderita kok)**/ Reva KyuminElf II/ Park Min Rin **(tanya sungjin aja, abangnya mau kapan dewasanya haha nggak sih mungkin 4 chap lagi)**/ stalkyumin/ nova137/ heldamagnae/ cloudswan/ BlackXX/ SJFar **(saya juga capek kok bayangin Kyu jadi mesum ya)**/ **

**Pujochi exo/ km137 **(akunnya tigarini)**/ pandarkn/ Kyumin Town/ prfvkgyu/ Blue's Lee/ Hyugi Lee **(terimakasih juga yaa)**/ ChoKyunnie/ Minnie kyumin/ IamQueenzy **(akun twitter saya tigarini)**/ Yhana Kafer Girl's **(kamu luar biasa, reviewnya sampe 3 kali loh)**/ KimRyeona19/ arisatae/ grace. Grace. 9026/ dewi. K. tubagus **(terimakasih juga reviewnya)**/ Audrey mussaena **(yah Kyuhyun emang gitu, nggak bisa matanya tuh nyante dikit selalu keceplosan liat Sungminnya yang dalem banget)**/ nuralrsyid/ novitawahyu/ cuttianisa** (dia anti galau dong, slow)**/ Kyumin EvilAegyo **(selamat datang reader baru)**/daynielle **(salam JOYers)**/ kyuminjoy** (oiya? Terus udah aku follback belum ya?)**/ Airi Tanaka **(kamu juga daebak, reviewnya total, saya suka bacanya)**/ Ristinok137/ babybellyCho** (Aku bikin fic ini padahal ya bela-belain nggak baca ff pedo dengan pairing siapapun biar nggak terpengaruh gaya bahasaku sama plotnya loh, tapi emang temanya pasaran sih. Makasih ya)**/ Miyoori 29 **(itu bikin scene Vict-Ming sambil bayangin aku jadi victorianya soalnya hehe bikin drabble disini juga boleh aja sih)**/ RaeMiin **(Aku bikin moment kyumin yang itu jujur sambil nangis dikit kok emang)**/ Yoldaspa/ Saeko Hichoru **(Janji nggak bakal discount, kalo author lain mungkin sibuk dg sekolah dan kuliahnya, jadi semangatin mereka tanpa menuntut ya)

**Freychullie/ noura/ sunrise137 **(pada akhirnya Vict akan tahu kok)**/ kyuqie/ joy477 **(udah full kyumin moment kan chap ini)**/ zaAra evilkyu **(changmin 11 th)**/ chikyumin **(anggep aja mereka NC-an cuma saya nggak bahas, yg penting Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap senormal dan sepantas apapun)**/ danhobak15 **(makasih, boleh panggil apa aja kok silahkan)**/ Minnie/ endah. Kyumin137/ parkhyun/ pumpkinmiiin **(Ming pinter itu aishah yang ngajarin loh)**/ ricarica/ bunnyblack. FLK. 136** (Kyu cuma berusaha professional kok, itu mawar properti bukan dia beli sendiri khusus buat seo, jadi jangan sedih)**/ farla 23/ Rianichi/ cywelf/ wuhan **(Kyu menderitanya masih lama kayaknya, chapter belakangan)**/ phyan **(hallo…padahal aku suka kalo kamu review loh, suka panjang. Tapi kalo sibuk, nggak papa reviewnya jarang-jarang. Tapi jangan lupa sapa saya yaa)**/ TsubakiMing **(iya dong part 5 emang tangis-tangisan semua ya?)**/ PaboGirl/ choJOYming **(Victoria tetep baik sampe akhir, dan dia sudah jadi karakter kesukaan saya di ff ini)**/ Luvori19 **(salam kenal)**/ sky/ intankyuhyunelf **(udah difollback kan ya)**/ cho fikyu/ Guest/ Kyumin joyer/ Rinyeol **(ngomongin ffnya aja kan,bukan yang bikin kan? Haha)**/ L Kyu **(Saya nggak benci Vict sih, makanya karakternya saya bikin baik)**/ puji/ whyckj2103**

**Karena saya nggak bisa update dua kali minggu ini, jadi**

**SAMPAI JUMPA MINGGU DEPAN**


	7. Chapter 7

**DADDY'S GIRL**

Pairing : KYUMIN Slight KYUTORIA

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin Victoria Song, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Yejin, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin, Zhoumi, cast lain menyusul

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Rate : M

Chaptered

Warning: Genderswitch for Uke, OOC, Many Typos, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves. But the storyline is mine

**Chapter 7**

Bulan ini adalah bulan-bulan para siswa sekolah di Korea sedang sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian nasional. Begitu juga Sungmin. Ia sudah duduk di kelas 6 sekarang, dan ujian nasional akan dia tempuh kurang dari tiga bulan dari sekarang. Setiap hari, Sungmin tidak luput dari belajar. Dia tidak lagi memberikan waktu untuk bermain kepada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan saat jam istirahat sekolah seperti ini. Daripada pergi ke kantin atau bermain dengan teman sekelasnya, ia memilih untuk belajar di perpustakaan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hah…bab massa dan volume ini kenapa membingungkan sekali?" keluh Eunhyuk saat ia tidak bisa lagi mengerjakan satu soal.

Sungmin melongok ke arah buku latihan Eunhyuk.

"Aku belum sampai di nomor itu," kata Sungmin.

Eunhyuk rasanya menyerah, ia melempar pensilnya ke meja dan bersandar di kursi. Menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, dengan maksud meregangkan otot lehernya.

"Coba saja Changmin _sunbae_ masih disini, kita pasti tidak kesulitan kan?" guman Eunhyuk.

"Kalau Changmin _sunbae_ ada disini, berarti dia tidak lulus ujian nasional tahun kemarin itu artinya dia tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal ini juga," sanggah Sungmin menanggapi gumaman Eunhyuk yang menurutnya kekanakan itu.

"Bicara tentang Changmin _sunbae_ saat kelulusan, semua kakak kelas kita dan teman sekelas kita menginginkan mendapat kancing teratasnya, tapi dia hanya memberinya untukmu. Apa kau masih menyimpannya?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias hingga menegakkan kembali posisi duduknya, dan mencondongkan kepalanya kepada Sungmin yang duduk di depannya.

Sungmin menyingkap kerah kemejanya, menunjukkan bagian dalamnya.

"Setiap kemejaku baru, aku menjahitnya disini," jawab Sungmin.

"Whoahhh…kau menyimpannya," kata Eunhyuk takjub. Dan ditanggapi Sungmin dengan senyum simpul sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk, "Maksudmu?"

"Ya seperti kau akan berpacaran dengannya, nanti ketika kita duduk di bangku menengah pertama dan satu sekolah lagi dengannya?"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir, membayangkan kebaikan Changmin sejak dekat dengannya dua tahun belakangan. Changmin adalah anak lelaki yang tampan, pintar, tetapi dia bukan anak pintar yang kaku dan kurang pergaulan, ia mempunyai banyak teman mulai adik kelas hingga kakak kelas. Singkatnya Changmin adalah sosok pangeran sempurna dalam dongeng setiap anak perempuan. Tapi Sungmin mengingat Kyuhyun, kemudian dia menggeleng.

"Tidak, _eomma_ tidak mengijinkan aku pacaran," begitu alasan Sungmin.

"Huh.."Eunhyuk mendengus kecewa.

Ia kembali menatap bukunya, mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali tetapi karena otaknya sudah terlanjur malas berpikir, ia meletakkan pensilnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau tidak merindukan Vic _eomma_?" tanya Eunhyuk merebut perhatian Sungmin yang sedang terpusat pada buku di hadapannya. Dan mendengar nama ibunya, perhatian Sungmin langsung teralih.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, tentu saja aku merindukannya. Merindukan sampai ingin gila," jawab Sungmin.

"Berlebihan, yang aku tahu kau selalu bersenang-senang dengan _appa_-mu itu, tiap hari minggu aku ke rumahmu kau selalu tidak ada di rumah," cibir Eunhyuk.

Sungmin terkikik, "Kami memang suka pergi berjalan-jalan, berkemah, ke pantai, naik gunung, dan itu sangat menyenangkan kau tahu?"

"Jalan-jalan versimu dan Kyuhyun _appa_itu seperti jalan-jalan pasangan anak remaja yang sedang berkencan."

Dan Sungmin terbatuk dengan keras karena itu, bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk menyimpulkan seperti itu?

"Kami hanya mengusir kesepian karena merindukan _eomma_ Hyuk. Tidak mungkin kan ia menemaniku ke mall atau taman bermain setiap minggu," sangkal Sungmin.

"Iya, ini sudah bulan keberapa Vic _eomma_ pergi?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

Sungmin terlihat menghitung di angannya, "Sepertinya bulan kedua, dan empat bulan lagi dia akan pulang. Aku tidak sabar menunggu."

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu, Eunhyuk sibuk lagi dengan soal-soalnya dan Sungmin sibuk memikirkan ibunya. Perusahaan _developer_ tempat Victoria bekerja, sedang memperoleh proyek luar biasa besar di Hongkong. Dan Victoria ditunjuk sebagai organisator di sana selama enam bulan. Awalnya Victoria tidak bersedia, bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang ibu dan istri yang memiliki tanggung jawab utama. Tetapi Kyuhyun meyakinkannya bahwa ia akan bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri dan Sungmin, dengan senang hati. Maka Victoria bersedia mengambil proyek itu dan pergi sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

Tentang hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, semuanya berjalan normal dan baik sejak hari Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin di Beijing dua tahun lalu. Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan pada Sungmin bahwa kedekatan mereka hanya untuk mereka berdua, tidak seorang pun boleh mengetahuinya. Sungmin tidak mengerti dengan tepat apa maksud Kyuhyun, tetapi ia menikmati saja setiap perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Dan pula Kyuhyun menepati janjinya, janji untuk tidak bermesraan dengan siapapun di hadapannya, bahkan dengan Victoria sekalipun. Sungmin tidak mau tahu seperti apa mereka di belakangnya, karena yang terpenting adalah matanya bersih oleh pemandangan-pemandangan yang membuat dadanya sesak dan matanya berkabut.

Kemudian Sungmin merapikan buku dan alat tulisnya, menghentikan lamunannya.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas Hyuk, sepertinya bel akan berbunyi sebentar saja," ajak Sungmin.

Dan benar saja, bel tanda jam istirahat telah usai berbunyi tepat ketika mereka keluar dari ruang perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Ini hampir jam istirahat kedua dimulai, ketika Eunhyuk sudah merasa bosan mendengarkan guru sainsnya menerangkan bab perkembangbiakkan pada makhluk hidup. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Sungmin, untuk sekedar mengajaknya mengobrol menghilangkan bosan. Tetapi betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat wajah Sungmin telah pucat, keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya, dan bibirnya memutih.

"Sungmin, kau kenapa?"

Tapi Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia seperti sibuk menahan sakit dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Lee Sungmin jawab aku?" Eunhyuk tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya, sehingga guru di depannya menegurnya.

Eunhyuk mengatakan keadaan Sungmin kepada gurunya, dan gurunya memerintahkan untuk membawa Sungmin ke ruang kesehatan. Tetapi hanya ada petugas jaga di sana, dokter sekolah tidak datang piket untuk hari ini.

"Bagaimana ini?" Eunhyuk sudah semakin panik, menatap Sungmin yang memejamkan matanya menahan rasa sakit sambil berbaring di tempat tidur ruang kesehatan.

"Hyuk, tolong telepon Kyuhyun _ahjussi_, katakan untuk menjemputku," terputus-putus Sungmin memberikan instruksi kepada Eunhyuk.

Dan Eunhyuk mengambil ponsel dari saku rok seragam Sungmin, mencari nama Kyuhyun kemudian menggeser tanda _dial_.

Kyuhyun datang menjemput Sungmin sepuluh menit kemudian, dan meminta ijin kepada pihak sekolah untuk membawa Sungmin pulang. Saat ia mendengar Eunhyuk mengatakan Sungmin sedang kesakitan, seperti kesetanan ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan maksud agar sampai di sekolah Sungmin dalam waktu sesingkat mungkin.

Ketika melihat Sungmin meringkuk kesakitan sambil memeluk perutnya, Kyuhyun ikut pucat. Aliran darahnya seakan berhenti, ia akan mati jika Sungmin kesakitan. Maka ia segera menggendong Sungmin, bermaksud membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sungmin terlihat baik-baik saja ketika berangkat sekolah tadi pagi. Apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang membuatnya bertanya-tanya, apakah Sungmin keracunan makanan, atau ia menderita penyakit parah. Maka Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di jok belakang mobilnya, mengusap keringat yang membanjiri dahi dan seluruh wajahnya.

"Bertahanlah sayang," bisik Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

Kemudian ia melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Ia akan membelokkan mobilnya menuju jalan ke arah rumah sakit. Tetapi Sungmin merasakan lengket dan basah di celana dalamnya, ini sangat tidak nyaman.

"Kyuhyun _ahjussi_…" panggilnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Sungmin dengan cemas, "Ada apa? Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Kita akan sampai di rumah sakit, bertahanlah."

"Tidak, lebih baik kita pulang dulu," kata Sungmin.

"Kenapa? Kau sedang sakit, ini tidak bisa menunggu."

Sungmin menggeleng, "Tidak, aku mohon kita pulang dulu."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak lagi, maka ia memutar arah mobilnya menuju ke rumah mereka.

Ketika sampai di halam rumah, Sungmin segera berlari ke kamarnya, tidak merasakan sakit di perutnya lagi. Dengan buru-buru ia masuk ke kamar mandi, melepas celana dalamnya. Dan ia memucat ketika ada bercak darah di permukaan celana dalamnya. Sungmin menangis, ia mengira ia tengah mengidap penyakit aneh.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin di ruang tamu, karena 15 menit anak itu tak kunjung muncul di hadapannya maka Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak melihat Sungmin di dalam kamar Sungmin, tetapi ia mendengar seperti tangisan dari kamar mandi di dalam kamar Sungmin. Dengan panik Kyuhyun mengetuk pintunya.

"Sungmin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mengetuk pintu berulang kali.

Tetapi Sungmin tidak menjawab apapun, tetap menangis.

"Sungmin, katakan sesuatu," Kyuhyun sudah diliputi perasaan takut luar biasa, hingga berpikir akan membuka pintu dengan paksa.

Tetapi kemudian pintu terbuka dari dalam, Sungmin muncul dengan wajah pucatnya yang penuh airmata.

"Aku berdarah," katanya di sela tangisannya.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya terkejut dan khawatir bercampur, "Berdarah dimana?"

Kemudian Sungmin menunjukkan celana dalamnya yang ada di tangannya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Celana dalamku berdarah," jawabnya polos yang membuat rahang Kyuhyun rasanya akan jatuh.

"Tunggu dulu, jangan menangis. Aku akan menelpon _eomma_, kau baik-baik saja. Tenanglah," bujuk Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng Sungmin keluar kamar mandi, melemparkan celana dalam Sungmin ke dalam keranjang pakaian kotor.

.

.

.

"Vict sepertinya Sungmin…..ummm," Kyuhyun ragu-ragu akan mengatakan tentang keadaan Sungmin.

"_Sungmin kenapa?"_ tanya Victoria di seberang sana.

"Dia sepertinya mendapat menstruasi pertamanya," kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"_Benarkah? Astaga aku tidak ada di samping anakku ketika dia mendapat menstruasi pertamanya,"_ pekik Victoria antara senang dan kecewa.

"Bukan masalah besar, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan kini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Apa dia mengalami nyeri di perutnya?"_

"Sepertinya iya."

"_Kalau begitu carikan obat pereda nyeri yang mengandung ibuprofen, ada di kotak obat. Dan berikan pembalut untuknya," _Victoria mencoba memberi instruksi kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, untuk urusan obat ia akan mudah mencarinya. Tapi pembalut, ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa mengajarkan Sungmin mengenakan pembalut Vict," kata Kyuhyun putus asa.

"_Di bungkusnya ada instruksinya, kau tinggal mengikutinya."_

"Baiklah, kau letakkan dimana pembalutnya?"

Victoria terdiam, mungkin dia sedang mengingat-ingat.

"_Umm sepertinya itu habis, dan aku tidak mempunyai persediannya. Tapi kau bisa membelinya di apotek atau supermarket,"_ Kyuhyun ingin meninju dirinya sendiri saat mendengar jawaban Victoria yang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa itu. Seorang Kyuhyun, harus membeli pembalut wanita?

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"_Setelah selesai semua urusan, aku akan menelepon Sungmin. Aku akan menerangkan tentang menstruasi kepadanya," _lanjut Victoria saat tidak mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengiyakan, kemudian mengakhiri panggilan. Dan dengan menebalkan muka, Kyuhyun pergi ke apotek untuk membeli pembalut, demi Sungmin. Dia menanamkan di pikirannya, semua demi Sungmin maka semua akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

"Jadi kemarin kau kesakitan seperti itu karena mendapat menstruasi?" tanya Eunhyuk pagi itu.

"Iya, dan ini menstruasi pertamaku," jawab Sungmin dengan bangga.

"Aku sudah mendapatkannya 2 bulan lalu Lee Sungmin," cibir Eunhyuk.

Dan Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kalau kita sudah menstruasi itu artinya tubuh kita akan berkembang." Lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Maksudmu? Berkembang bagaimana? Tubuh kita kan memang selalu berkembang, tumbuh besar?"

"Bukan begitu bodoh, maksudnya pinggul kita akan membesar," terang Eunhyuk sambil memegang pinggul Sungmin.

"Dan yang menyenangkan adalah, dada kita akan tumbuh layaknya wanita dewasa," lanjut Eunhyuk sambil memegang kedua dadanya sendiri.

Sungmin memasang ekpresi wajah penuh kengerian.

"Apanya yang menyenangkan? Bukankah pinggul dan dada yang besar akan semakin membuat tubuh kita terlihat jelek?" tanya Sungmin penuh kepolosan. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan pendidikan seks dari ibunya, jadi wajar jika ia tidak memiliki pengatahuan layaknya Eunhyuk.

"Tidak akan terlihat jelek jika kau mengenakan pakaian dalam yang pas," jawab Eunhyuk.

"Pakaian dalam yang aku gunakan selalu pas."

Eunhyuk terlihat mengawasi Sungmin, terutama bagian dada Sungmin. Refleks Sungmin menutupi dadanya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di sana.

"Kau memakai minibra tidak?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Apa itu minibra?" tanya Sungmin lagi-lagi tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Astaga kau bahkan tidak tahu apa itu minibra?" Eunhyuk memelototkan kedua matanya yang sipit. Sungmin menggeleng dengan wajah _innocent_.

Eunhyuk menggeleng-geleng di buatnya. Kemudian dia memegang-megang dada Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin memukul tangan Eunhyuk yang menurutnya lancang itu.

"Lihat, bahkan dadamu sudah mulai tumbuh, kau harus memakai minibra agar bentuknya bagus nanti," kata Eunhyuk.

"Begitu ya?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "Iya, aku saja sudah pakai padahal sepertinya lebih besar dadamu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin tak yakin.

"Iya kau pegang saja," maka Sungmin memegang dada Eunhyuk yang terasa kaku karena pakaian dalam yang ia kenakan.

"Sekarang pegang punyamu sendiri," kata Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menurut dan memegang dadanya sendiri, membandingkan dengan milik Eunhyuk. Dan memang, punyanya lebih terasa empuk dan besar. Ia memegang-megang lagi milik Eunhyuk, kemudian miliknya lagi untuk meyakinkan. Tanpa menyadari ada Donghae yang baru masuk kelas dan melihat pemandangan dua teman sekelasnya itu dengan muka memerah.

.

.

.

Sungmin sedang menunggu Kyuhyun di gerbang sekolah setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Eunhyuk telah dijemput Yejin, dan mereka terburu-buru pulang. Membuatnya menunggu Kyuhyun sendirian. Sungmin mengaduk-aduk tasnya, mencari ponsel. Sedikit bermain-main dengan aplikasi _games_ pada ponselnya mungkin bisa mengusir bosan. Ketika menemukan ponselnya, Sungmin langsung asyik tenggelam dalam dunianya. Tidak menyadari sekelilingnya sampai satu suara menyapanya.

"Lee Sungmin?" Sungmin seketika itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatap anak laki-laki berponi yang menyapanya.

"Changmin _sunbae?" _dan sekarang Sungmin sudah benar-benar melupakan kegiatannya, hatinya berbunga saat melihat sosok jangkung dengan wajah kekanakan khasnya yang merupakan mantan seniornya itu.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Bukankah ini sudah setengah jam sejak bel pulang berbunyi?" tanya Changmin.

Sungmin memandang lekat Changmin, mantan seniornya itu sudah bertambah tinggi sekarang tetapi meski begitu, raut kekanakan yang lucu tetap ada. Dan Sungmin sebenarnya sangat menyukai wajah dengan mata bulat itu, tidak seperti orang Korea pada umumnya.

"Ah iya, aku sedang menunggu jemputan. _Sunbae _sedang apa disini?" Sungmin blik bertanya.

"Aku biasa pulang lewat sini, rumahku kan di ujung blok ini. kau lupa ya?"

Sungmin mengelus tengkuknya, gugup.

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak tahu rumah _Sunbae_," jawab Sungmin.

"Oh benarkah? Kau harus main ke rumahku lain kali," kata Changmin.

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau memakai ponsel sekarang?" tanya Changmin melihat ke tangan Sungmin yang menggenggam ponselnya.

"Iya,baru-baru ini saja aku membawa ponsel _Sunbae_," jawab Sungmin.

"Boleh aku meminta nomor ponselmu?" tanya Changmin.

"Tentu saja," Sungmin mengangsurkan ponselnya kepada Changmin, dan anak lelaki itu memasukkan nomornya sendiri kemudian mendialnya. Membuat nomor ponsel Sungmin menghubungi ponselnya, dan secara otomatis nomornya masuk ke daftar panggilannya.

"Sudah, terima kasih," kemudian Changmin mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada Sungmin.

Sungmin menerimanya dengan tersenyum.

"Jadi, beberapa bulan lagi ujian nasional bukan? Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah melakukan beberapa persiapan tentu saja, tetapi ketika ada beberapa kesulitan itu tidak mudah diselesaikan dibanding saat ada Changmin _Sunbae_," jawab Sungmin.

"Ahh benarkah? Aku bisa membantumu belajar jika mau," tawar Changmin, sebenarnya ia merasa bangga juga ketika gadis itu mengakui kepandaiannya.

"Itu ide yang bagus, aku akan mengajak Eunhyuk untuk belajar dengan Changmin _Sunbae_. Dia yang paling mengeluhkan bahwa sudah tidak ada senior tempat kami bertanya lagi."

"Baiklah, kau bisa menghubungiku jika sewaktu-waktu ingin belajar bersama," kata Changmin.

Sungmin mengangguk senang dan antusias.

"Dan lagi, umm…kau mungkin tidak perlu memanggilku _sunbae_ bukankah aku kini bukan seniormu?" lanjut Changmin.

Sungmin menautkan alisnya, memandang heran kepada Changmin.

"Jadi aku harus memanggil apa?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Changmin _oppa_, kau bisa memanggilku _oppa_," kata Changmin.

Dan itu sukses membuat pipi Sungmin memerah. Karena menurutnya panggilan _oppa_ adalah spesial.

"Baiklah, Changmin _oppa_," Sungmin menyetujui. Membuat Changmin senang karenanya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya dengan gusar. Ia harusnya sudah ada di depan sekolah Sungmin setengah jam sebelum bel pulang sekolahnya berbunyi. Dengan begitu Sungmin tidak akan lama menunggunya. Tetapi kemudian sekretaris pribadinya menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa ada tamu ingin bertemu. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, masih terjebak lampu merah 500 meter dari sekolah Sungmin. Dan dia sudah terlambat 1 jam lamanya. Kyuhyun meninju setir dengar kesal. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ketika lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau, Kyuhyun menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha mendahului kendaraan-kendaraan di depannya. Ia sungguh mengkhawatirkan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berusaha mengurangi kecepatannya ketika ia melewati tikungan. Satu tikungan lagi, dan dia bisa melihat gedung sekolah Sungmin. Ia juga bisa melihat sosok anak perempuan berambut pendek, ia tidak memanjangkan rambutnya lagi sejak dua tahun lalu, menunggunya di depan pagar sekolah. Tapi anak itu tidak sendiri, ada anak lelaki menemaninya. Kyuhyun menajamkan pandangannya, memastikan sosok anak lelaki yang berdiri di samping Sungminnya. Ketika mobilnya semakin dekat, ia bisa dengan jelas mengenali siapa anak lelaki itu. Mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, hingga tidak menyadari deru mesin mobil Kyuhyun. bukan itu saja yang membuat hati Kyuhyun luar biasa, Sungmin seperti sedang tersenyum tersipu. Apa yang diobrolkan mereka hingga Sungmin tersipu?

Dengan terburu-buru dan memendam marah, Kyuhyun turun dari mobilnya. Menutup pintu mobil dengan kencang, membuat perhatian kedua anak itu teralih. Kyuhyun rasanya ingin melumat Changmin ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Tetapi seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun akan dengan sangat mudah menguasai suasana hatinya dan memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"_Ahjussi_," pekik Sungmin senang, ketika sosok yang ditunggunya telah tiba. Sejenak melupakan anak lelaki yang menemaninya daritadi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada Changmin sengit, tidak menghiraukan sapaan Sungmin.

"Perkenalkan, saya Shim Changmin. Senang bertemu dengan anda," Changmin membungkuk dengan sopan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tentu saja mengacuhkannya.

"Aku tanya siapa kau berani mengajak Sungmin mengobrol di pinggir seperti ini! aku tidak bertanya siapa namamu," Changmin terkejut mendengar jawaban ketus dari Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang menyadari tatapan tidak bersahabat dari Kyuhyun, segera berinisiatif menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah, aku ingin diantar ke suatu tempat," ajak Sungmin memutus tatapan sadis Kyuhyun kepada Changmin, dan beralih menatapnya.

Kyuhyun menurut dan berjalan mengikuti Sungmin di belakangnya. Ketika ia akan membuka pintu mobilnya, ia menoleh kepada Changmin menatapnya dengan mata yang tajam menakutkan. Membuat Changmin mengernyit, tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak itu di sekolahmu? Bukankah dia sudah lulus dari sekolah dasar? Kalian janjian bertemu?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka telah ada di dalam mobil.

Sungmin dibuat jengah oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang datang berombongan itu.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu, rumahnya memang di sekitar sekolah," jawab Sungmin malas.

"Baiklah, kau mau aku antar kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun, menyadari perubahan mood Sungmin.

Sungmin teringat akan niat awalnya.

"_Ahjussi_ antarkan aku ke department store, aku ingin membeli beberapa pakaian," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh, tidak biasanya Sungmin ingin berbelanja. Kecuali berbelanja tentang hobinya tentu saja. Sedangkan Sungmin menangkap sorot keheranan dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Sudah lama sejak aku terakhir berbelanja pakaian, jadi aku membutuhkan beberapa sekarang," tanya Sungmin seakan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu. Dengan senang hati, Tuan Putri," dalam hati Kyuhyun mengkoreksi kalimatnya. Bukankah Sungmin memang seorang putri? Dan Kyuhyun dibuat khawatir tentang itu. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun menyingkirkan pikiran tentang itu dan fokus hanya kepada gadis kecilnya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah tiba di department store, Kyuhyun merupakan pelanggan prioritas di sini. Bukan karena ia gemar berbelanja, tetapi karena ia memegang tiga puluh persen saham department store ini bersama Siwon. Kyuhyun memerintahkan beberapa petugas department store untuk mengikuti kemana Sungmin melangkah, dan menuruti permintaannya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun juga mendampingi Sungmin, dan tidak ingin gadis ini lepas dari pandangannya sedetik pun. Ketika Sungmin melangkah ke bagian pakaian dalam wanita pun, Kyuhyun tanpa sadar tetap mendampinginya. Hingga Sungmin menunjukkan satu set celana dalam dan bra kepadanya.

"_Ahjussi_ apakah minibra itu seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengacungkan satu set pakaian dalam itu ke depan muka Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkaget-kaget, membuat dua pelayan wanita di belakangnya menahan senyum geli. Dan mata Kyuhyun semakin melotot saat menyadari apa yang diacungkan Sungmin kepadanya. Itu satu set pakaian dalam seksi wanita dewasa, bukan untuk anak belasan tahun yang baru mendapat menstruasi untuk pertama kalinya. Dan tentu saja itu tidak cocok untuk Sungmin.

"Kau ingin membeli apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk bilang aku harus memakai minibra untuk menopang dadaku," jawab Sungmin polos.

"Tapi minibra tidak seperti itu, letakkan itu," perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin cemberut, tidak suka.

"Tapi aku pernah melihat _eomma_ memakai ini," sangkal Sungmin keras kepala khas anak-anak.

Kyuhyun mengambil pakaian dalam itu dari tangan Sungmin dan menyerahkannya pada dua pelayan di belakangnya. Melihat Sungmin semakin melipat mukanya, kemudian Kyuhyun berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sungmin.

"Dengar, kau saat ini masih berusia 12 tahun. Anak 12 tahun tidak mengenakan pakaian dalam seperti itu, kau boleh memakainya nanti jika kau sedewasa _eomma_. Kita berjalan ke sana, di sana ada banyak pakaian dalam untuk anak remaja sepertimu. Kau bisa memilih sesuka hatimu," bujuk Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk satu arah.

Sungmin akhirnya menurut dan berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun. Tanpa disadari Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir di lehernya. Anak ini akan menguji nafsu dan kesabarannya nanti. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Sungmin di belakangnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin menampakkan wajah yang lebih cerah, ia kini menghadapi barisan pajangan pakaian dalam remaja yang memiliki motif lucu. Sungmin memegang-megang beberapa di antaranya, kainnya terasa lebih lembut daripada pakaian dalam yang tadi. Sungmin akhirnya memilih satu set pakaian dalam lagi, berwarna pink lembut dengan motif bunga matahari kecil-kecil.

"Apakah kali ini aku benar?" tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambil pakaian dalam itu dari Sungmin, dan memang benar itu satu set celana dalam dan minibra untuk remaja. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

"Apakah ini juga memakai ukuran?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Lalu aku harus memakai ukuran apa?" pertanyaan Sungmin kali ini reflek membuat Kyuhyun mengamati bentuk tubuh Sungmin. Dan saat Sungmin mematut-matutkan minibra ke dadanya, wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah. Dadanya berdebar dengan kencang. Tapi Kyuhyun cukup sadar untuk tidak melecehkan gadisnya sendiri dengan melihat ke arah dadanya terlalu lama. Maka Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kanannya, pura-pura mengambil tumpukan kain yang ia tak tahu apa di sana.

"_Ahjussi_ aku memakai ukuran apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi, kali ini malah kedua tangannya menangkup kedua buah dadanya memastikan besarnya.

_Oh Tuhan_

Kyuhyun bisa mati jika seperti ini. Keringat dinginnya semakin mengalir, bahkan membasahi kerah kemejanya. Padahal mesin pendingin berjalan dengan baik. Kyuhyun berpikir ia tidak boleh memiliki hasrat kepada anak sekecil Sungmin, meskipun ia mencintainya. Tetapi Sungmin yang belum mengerti daya tariknya terhadap Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa disalahkan.

"Umm Sungmin, kau bisa menanyakan itu dengan _eonnie_ ini, aku akan menunggumu di ruang tunggu," tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia tidak mau melihat ekspresi kecewa Sungmin, untuk kemudian mengalah lagi dan menemani anak itu memilih dan mencoba puluhan pakaian dalam. Bagaimanapun ia adalah lelaki normal yang memiliki hasrat seksual pada orang yang dia cintai. Sungmin memang telah tumbuh kini, ada banyak perubahan pada fisiknya. Tapi ia cukup waras untuk tidak membuat hasratnya menguar pada Sungmin. Tidak untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari Minggu, seperti hari Minggu lainnya biasanya Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin pergi ke suatu tempat. Kali ini Kyuhyun ingin mengajak Sungmin pergi ke Busan dengan naik KTX. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Sungmin berkata padanya ingin bepergian dengan kereta super cepat di Korea itu.

Kyuhyun menikmati kopi paginya ketika Sungmin turun dari kamarnya, sudah dengan pakaian yang rapi dan dandanan ala anak remajanya. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, seingatnya ia belum mengatakan niatnya pada Sungmin tentang niatnya untuk mengajak Sungmin ke Busan. Jadi kenapa anak itu sudah rapi, siap bepergian?

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan belajar bersama, sebentar lagi ujian nasional dan masih ada beberapa jenis soal yang tidak bisa aku selesaikan," jawab Sungmin sambil mengenakan sepatunya.

"Belajar dimana? Bukankah kau bisa belajar denganku?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun jengah.

"Tidak mau, belajar dengan _ahjussi_ membuatku tidak konsentrasi."

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin menjawab dengan mengedikkan bahunya, mengisyaratkan ia tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Tapi kau akan pergi kemana? Dengan siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun posesif.

TING TONG

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, bel rumah berbunyi. Dan Sungmin segera berlari membuka pintu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengikuti dari belakang, melihat siapa tamunya. Dan amarahnya sedikit naik ketika telah ada Changmin di depan pintu rumahnya. Mengucapkan salam kepadanya, tetapi tentu saja tidak ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun. Ia terlalu sibuk mengamati anak lelaki itu, hingga tidak menyadari Sungmin berpamitan kepadanya.

Ia baru sadar ketika Sungmin sudah duduk di boncengan sepeda elektrik milik Changmin dengan mengenakan helm. Ia akan berteriak tetapi mereka sudah keluar pagar rumahnya. Sepeda elektrik tentu saja tidak memiliki kecepatang yang tinggi, maka Kyuhyun mengejar mereka, lupa jika masih mengenakan sandal berbulu yang hanya ia kenakan di dalam rumah.

"Sungmin!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Sungmin sambil berlari mengejarnya.

Sungmin menoleh, ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Changmin menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Kenapa mengejarku?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Jadi kau akan pergi belajar atau bermain dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang tinggi.

"Aku belajar dengan Changmin _oppa_, bukan bermain," koreksi Sungmin.

"_Oppa_? Kau memanggilnya _oppa?"_

Sungmin mengangguk tidak mengerti.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh pergi dengannya!" teriak Kyuhyuk kalap.

Sungmin terkejut setengah mati. Dan Changmin pun memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Sungmin.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi sambil menarik lengan Sungmin untuk turun dari boncengan Changmin.

Sungmin meronta, berusaha melepas cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun pada lengannya.

"_Ahjussi_ kau ini kenapa? Aku juga ingin pergi dengan teman seumurku, aku hanya berteman dengan Eunhyuk. Kau mengekangku. Aku tidak suka itu," protes Sungmin.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku! Jadi kau harus menurut kepadaku," teriak Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini membuat Changmin menganga semakin heran.

Sungmin tertegun, bagaimana Kyuhyun mengatakan ini di depan orang lain. Bukankah Kyuhyun sendiri yang berkata padanya agar menyimpan perasaan mereka untuk mereka berdua saja? Sungmin menghentakkan lengannya kasar, membuat cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun terlepas.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan _ahjussi_, aku harus pergi," katanya sambil duduk di boncengan Changmin lagi.

Sepeninggal Changmin dan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menatap termenung. Memandang mereka yang semakin menjauh. Lihat Sungmin baru saja tumbuh menjadi remaja, dan dia sudah memilih anak laki-laki lain daripada dia. Kyuhyun pun tidak ingat lagi kesepakatan yang ia buat dengan Sungmin. Ia tidak tahu bahwa itulah yang membuat Sungmin lebih memilih pergi dengan orang lain sekarang. Bagaimana pun Sungmin adalah anak-anak dengan ingatan yang masih cemerlang, ia ingat tiap detail janji yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. tapi Kyuhyun tidak memahami itu.

**T B C**

Lebay….Kyuhyun makin lebay, main gitu doang nggak dibolehin? Eh itu saya yang bikin ya hehe. Itu bonus buat yang setia review dan ngerequest Chang-Ming moment yang bikin Kyuhyun cemburu ya, padahal nanti bukan cuma Changmin yang bikin Kyuhyun cemburu sih.

Banyak yang khawatir sama masa depan Victoria ya? Duh saya seneng loh ini, sebenarnya saya bukan orang yang suka sama Victoria atau benci sama Victoria. Saya cuma pengen ngajak teman-teman dan adek-adek JOYers buat tidak membenci Victoria ataupun cast cewek lainnya yang sering dipairing sama Kyuhyun. Mari jadi JOYers yang santun dan dewasa. Saya ngomong gini berkenaan dengan duet Kyuhyun-Seohyun di SMT Tokyo kemarin sih, banyak banget omongan kasar buat Seohyun. Mereka cuma berusaha professional dong, mawar yang dikasih ke Seohyun juga properti konser bukan dibeli khusus oleh Kyuhyun. Kita juga harus percaya Kyumin, mereka tidur sekamar, saling melindungi, saling mengawasi dari jauh itu bukan profesionalitas. Mereka melakukan itu karena dorongan dari hati. Jadi mari percaya kepada mereka, dan hentikan kata-kata kasar untuk teman duet atau teman wanita Kyuhyun. Itu untuk nama baik kita. Lagian Sungmin aja nggak jealous kenapa kita yang jealous? Kyuhyun emang posesif sama Sungmin, tapi lihat Sungmin, dia membebaskan Kyuhyun main dan pergi dengan siapapun, dia percaya sama Kyuhyun itu kuncinya. Jadi tiru Sungmin yang santun dan lembut hatinya yuk!

Malah ngelantur ya, ya udah sih mumpung FF ini banyak yang baca jadi sekalian saya kampanye. Dan kenapa kampanyenya telat? Sengaja nunggu suasana hati kita adem, biar bisa mikir dengan pikiran terbuka.

Jadi chapter kali ini menceritakan perkembangan Sungmin, saya bilang Sungmin naik umurnya tapi tidak bilang dia udah bukan anak SD. Maaf ya buat yang nunggu Sungmin dewasa, eh ternyata masih SD juga. Mau ngasih tau pelan-pelan apa maksud judul Daddy's Girl aja. Dapet esensinya nggak kalo Sungmin udah jadi gadis milik sang ayah? Jangan bayangin Kyumin punya hubungan asmara atau pacaran saat Sungmin masih berusia belasan ya. Cari sendiri deh gimana cara Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun dan Victoria bakal punya anak nggak? Tidak, saya nggak mau memperumit konflik, karena konflik yang akan saya bikin udah rumit. Sekali lagi ini bukan sinetron.

Ada 1 reviewer yang bilang ini mirip film I Love You, Om. Iya saya juga inget film yang bikin saya jatuh cinta dan nikah sama om-om haha tapi ide FF ini nggak niru film itu kok. Saya bahkan baru inget ada film itu.

Mau mempersembahkan chapter ini khusus untuk reviewers setia DG, kalian harus tau tiap kalian bilang suka FF ini karena ini karena itu saya jadi baca FF saya sendiri loh. Pengen tau dimana letak ketertarikan FF ini. Jadi bisa bayangin kan, kalo saya ngecek review tiap hari jadi saya harus baca FF ini tiap hari. Saya memang konyol dan norak.

Oia dan untuk temen-temen yang review tapi nggak login, jangan khawatir reviewnya nggak masuk ya, karena emang di akun saya ini review non login baru keluar 3 hari kemudian huhuhu saya nggak tau kenapa. Merasa keganggu nggak sih kalo saya tulis semua reviewernya? Tapi kalo ada yang nggak saya jawab, itu bukan berarti saya sensi, biasanya jawabannya udah di an atau jawabannya masih rahasia, jadi saya diem. Tapi yang terpenting saya mengapresiasi review dari reader setia saya.

**BIG THANKS TO**

**ISungyi** (nama Raja Thailand itu asli Raja Bhumibol, yang fiktif hanya bagian Nickhun-Sungmin aja kok)**/ young min KMS **(Saya juga seneng kalo bisa bikin temen-temen KMS seneng)**/ princesssparkyu/ teleportbabies/ kim hyun nie/ nova137** (karena kyumin lagi seneng makanya pendek, coa kalo sedih-sedihan?)**/ WineKyuMin137/ Heldamagnae/ coffeewie137/ Saeko Hichoru** (nulis sukanya nggak kebanyakan tuh? Hehe)**/ NurLarasati13/ Audrey mussaena **(Kalo Sungmin udah di atas 16 nanti berarti Kyuhyun udah nggak pedo, meski umur mereka jaraknya jauh)**/ Iam E.L.F and JOYer/ KyuMin EvilAegyo** (percayalah penulisnya juga kadang bingung sama jalan pikiran sendiri)**/ KimRyeona19/ ButterflyJOY137 **(saya nggak akan siksa siapapun kok)**/ Ai Rin Lee **(udah dijawab di atas ya neng)**/ cloudswan/ Park Heeni/ QmingKyutez137 **(wah selamat datang di FF saya yang masih jauh dari sempurna pujian kamu bikin saya nggak kuat, dan kayaknya saya lama nggak baca Mistakes in Love hehe 1 lagi temen fanmom yeiyhh)**/ Lee Sanghyun **(saya bikin karakter Sungmin juga bayangin anak saya yang cewek sih, makanya nggak tega ngapa-ngapain karakter gadis kecil)**/ bebek **(Ciumin jari juga favorit saya lo)**/ Andrea rittania Fleischer/ pujochi exo/ Airi Tanaka **(kamu termasuk reviewer yang saya[ penuhin requestnya lo)**/ grace. Grace. 9026/ AegyaCho/ dewi. K. tubagus/ myblacksmile137 **(adegan ranjang ala aishah dan ayah itu sih, gimana bahaya ye nggak?)**/ cho fikyu/ prfvkgyu**

**BunnyEvilKim **(Nickhun ambil Ming? Itu rahasia)**/ cho hyo woon **(dewasanya masih lama kayaknya)**/ Kyuna36 **(nasib Victoria ditentukan 2 part lagi mungkin)**/ Lady Ze **(Jangan guling-guling di jalanan juga, nanti diangkut Satpol PP)**/ Isthii. Schatze. Mandjary **(update sehari sekali? Bisa diprotes anak saya dong bikin FF mulu?)**/ Ristinok137/ Blue's Lee/ SJFar **(tebakan kamu kok bener sih? Cenayang ya?)**/ arisatae **(Iya beberapa kali udah dibahas kalo Sungmin bukan seperti orang Korea)**/ SiwonAhjussi407/TifyTiffanyLee **(Fighting!)**/ babybellyCho **(Hiahahah kamu cheesy banget deh)**/ Park Min Rin **(Bayangin Victoria sama Changmin, tukeran pasangan sama anaknya asyik kali ya?)**/ Babychoi137/ ChoKyunnie/ Yoldaspa **(udah update ditunggu reviewnya)**/ cutevilpinkiss **(Haha maksudnya meski FF pengalihan stress tapi tetep harus prioritas juga)**/ fadillah umar dhani/ bunyming** (makasih ya, meskipun kamu telat baca tapi kamu nggak absen reviewnya dong, hebat)**/ cuttianisa/ ciachunyoo/ nuralrasyid**

**Km137** (Pernah, buat tugas kuliah juga sih)**/ abilhikmah/ BlackXX/ bunnyblack. FLK. 136 **(aku speechless, kamu cerewet yaa hahah tapi bagus)**/ Kyumin Town/ Yhana Kafer Girl's **(nggak ada jadwal sesempat saya aja bikinnya)**/ RaeMii **(aku nggak mau bahas author judes haha tapi aku suka kalo review dan dianggep sama authornya, jadi ketika saya jadi author maka saya memperlakukan reader seperti apa yang saya ingin author lakukan kepada saya)**/ kyuminjoy **(kalo anak HI emang tau lah kelakuan putra mahkota Thailand)**/ Miyoori 29 **(dikira saya duku ya pake mantra haha saya bikinnya hanya pake cinta kok *boong*)**/ Luvori19/ intankyuhyunelf/ parkhyun** (ini kemaren buru-buru publish gegara ada yang ngambek *lirik VD*)**/ hyukmyboo/ Leeznakyu **(nggak ada jadwal khusus, liat di twitter aku aja biasa aku umumin)**/ Pumpkin Ite **(Chang-Ming sudah terkabul ya)

**Chikyumin **(saya nggak akan bikin rape scene selagi Sungmin teenager tenang aja)**/ Guest/ wuhan **(terimakasih)**/ freychullie/ bluepearl **(angkatan tua boleh, asal jiwa awet muda ya)**/ Yoo/ hamsming/ sunrise137 **(nggak akan pernah bosen baca review kamu, malah aku tungguin)**/ normapumpkin/ kyuqie/ sky/ LovelyMin/ pumpkinmiiin **(aku buru-buru publish dan komennya Cuma gini? Ya udah aku ngambek)**/ pinzame/ Rinyeol/ minaaa **(jangan memuji saya terlalu banyak, nanti saya sombong hehe)**/ TsubakiMing **(Changmiiin ada yang ngatain kamu makan gaji uta tuh!)**/ Rianichi/ zaAra evilkyu/ L Kyu/ PaboGirl **(Kyuhyun kan pengendalian dirinya bagus, makanya dia bisa nahan nafsu)**/ Kyumin joyer/ daynielle **(salam JOYers**)/ endah. Kyumin137/ ani. Kyuming **(itu nanti saya jawab di chap berikutnya)

**HOSH HOSH REVIEWNYA NAMBAH TIAP HARI**

**MAKASIH LOH ADEK-ADEK SEKALIAN **

***BERASA PALING TUA***


	8. Chapter 8

**DADDY'S GIRL**

Pairing : KYUMIN Slight KYUTORIA

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin Victoria Song, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Yejin, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin, Zhoumi, cast lain menyusul

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Rate : M

Chaptered

Warning: Genderswitch for Uke, OOC, Many Typos, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves. But the storyline is mine

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sungmin pulang sore itu setelah 8 jam ia pergi belajar bersama Changmin. Sebenarnya sepanjang sesi belajarnya kali ini, Sungmin tidak bisa melupakan raut kekecewaan Kyuhyun. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud mengacuhkan permintaan _ahjussi_-nya itu, tetapi kadang ia bosan, ingin bermain dan mengobrol dengan teman-teman seumurannya. Pengetahuannya tidak berkembang layaknya anak-anak lain, ia tidak tahu artis siapa yang sedang terkenal saat ini, ia tidak tahu jenis games apa yang tengah digemari anak seumurannya, dia bahkan tidak tau trend fashion apa yang sedang berkembang saat ini. Kyuhyun sungguh telah menguasai segala aspek kehidupannya. Dan tanpa sadar dengan sukarela ia masuk dalam kungkungan Cho Kyuhyun yang posesif dan protektif itu.

Sungmin tahu ini adalah salah satu bentuk cinta Kyuhyun untuknya, meski ia tidak tahu cinta semacam apa yang tumbuh di tengah mereka. Kyuhyun pernah berkata padanya agar menjaga cinta itu hanya untuk mereka berdua, sampai saat Sungmin mengerti tentang itu. Dan Sungmin merasa ia masih asing dengan segala janji-janji yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Bukan berarti Sungmin tidak mencari tahu, ia selalu mencari tahu dari tatapan mata Kyuhyun kepadanya, perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya dan sentuhan Kyuhyun padanya. Tetapi Sungmin tetap belum mengerti apa maksud dari "aku akan mencintaimu dengan caraku" yang diucapkan Kyuhyun bertahun-tahun lalu padanya.

Sedangkan Changmin, Sungmin tidak yakin apa yang ada di kepala anak itu setelah ia melihat Kyuhyun yang kalap padanya tadi pagi. Sungmin berkali-kali meminta maaf atas nama Kyuhyun, tetapi Changmin mengatakan itu bukan kesalahannya. Dan pula Changmin tidak mengambil hati makian Kyuhyun padanya.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia telah sampai di luar pagar rumahnya. Ia berkata pada Changmin untuk tidak mengantarkannya pulang sore ini, dengan alasan ia sudah cukup direpotkan dengan menjemput Sungmin pagi ini dan seharian mengajarinya berbagai macam mata pelajaran primer yang tidak ia mengerti. Hingga membuatnya pulang naik bus yang sama sekali belum ia alami, untung saja Ibu Changmin menerangkan kepadanya bagaimana cara ia pulang sore ini.

Sungmin membuka pintu pagar, ini sudah pukul 6 sore. Langit sudah menampakkan senjanya, sudah sedikit gelap. Seharusnya lampu-lampu halaman sudah dinyalakan, tetapi ini tampak gelap. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya, keadaannya makin parah, gelap total. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Maka Sungmin menghidupkan saklar-saklar lampu dan membuat rumahnya benderang. Apakah Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah? Apakah ia masih marah pada Sungmin?

Sungmin berlari menaiki tangga, hendak melihat Kyuhyun di kamarnya. Tetapi sebelum itu ia melirik ke arah meja di bawah tangga, ada kunci mobil Kyuhyun disana. Ini berarti Kyuhyun sedang ada di rumah. Tetapi mengapa ia tidak menyalakan lampu-lampu halaman dan rumah? Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ketika ia sampai di pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan Victoria, Sungmin mengetuknya berkali-kali. Tetapi ia tidak mendapat jawaban dari dalam. Maka Sungmin memberanikan diri membuka pintu itu, dan ketika ia membukanya lagi-lagi hanya kegelapan yang menyambutnya. Ia tidak menyalakan saklar lampu kali ini. Dengan dibantu penerangan dari luar kamar, ia memicingkan matanya mencoba mencari sosok Kyuhyun di dalam kamar. Dan ia menemukan Kyuhyun tengah tidur tertelungkup di atas kasurnya. Untuk diketahui, selama Victoria pergi ke Hongkong Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Sungmin tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, tetapi setiap ia terbangun di pagi hari ia selalu menemukan Kyuhyun tertidur dengan tenang di sampingnya.

Perasaan nyaman Sungmin mengatakan Kyuhyun berlaku seperti seorang ayah yang menemani anak gadisnya tidur. Tetapi ia mengingat janji yang ia sepakati dengan Kyuhyun untuk tidak melihatnya sebagai ayah. Ini semua membuat Sungmin bingung, harus seperti apa ia memperlakukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin akan mendekat, tetapi ia melihat Kyuhyun bergerak seperti terusik oleh mimpinya sendiri. Ini membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya, kemudian ia keluar kamar Kyuhyun tanpa menyalakan lampunya dan menutup pintunya.

Sungmin pergi membersihkan dirinya di kamar pribadinya. Perutnya terasa lapar ketika ia telah selesai dengan urusan membersihkan tubuhnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur melihat apa yang bisa ia makan malam ini. Tetapi sebelum Sungmin keluar kamar ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi, Sungmin mencari di tas yang ia pakai tadi pagi tetapi ia tidak menemukan disana. Ternyata sedari tadi ia tidak membawa ponselnya. Dan ketika ia menemukan ponselnya yang ternyata ada di meja televisi, deringnya sudah berhenti.

Sungmin membuka kunci layar ponselnya. Melihat 13 panggilan tidak terjawa dan itu bergantian dari Kyuhyun dan _eomma_nya. Ia juga membuka 6 kotak pesan yang belum terbaca. Semuanya dari Kyuhyun. Belum sempat Sungmin membacanya, ponselnya berbunyi lagi, itu dari Victoria. Sungmin segera menjawab panggilan dari _eomma_nya itu.

"_Sungmin,astaga _eomma_ meneleponmu berkali-kali mengapa baru diangkat?"_

Tanya Victoria saat Sungmin menjawab panggilannya, bahkan Sungmin tidak sempat mengucapkan salamnya.

"Aku pergi belajar bersama teman _eomma_, dan aku lupa membawa ponselku," jawab Sungmin sambil mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjangnya.

"_Kau pergi dengan siapa? Ayahmu bilang kau pergi dengan teman lelakimu dan tetap pergi meski tidak diijinkan?"_

Oh astaga, Kyuhyun bahkan melaporkannya pada Victoria?

"Aku pergi dengan Changmin _sunbae, eomma_. Kau mengingatnya kan, senior yang aku undang bersama Hyukkie di pernikahan _eomma_?"

"_Tapi ayahmu tidak mengijinkannya, kau seharusnya mendengarkan itu."_

Sungmin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab perkataan ibunya.

"_Eomma_ aku hanya pergi belajar, aku tidak bermain-main. Dan lagi aku tidak pernah pergi bermain dengan teman-temanku, Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ melarangku kemana-mana selain dengannya. Aku menurutinya, tapi kali ini aku butuh belajar dengan seniorku," jawab Sungmin.

Victoria terdiam, menimbang-nimbang situasi apa yang sedang dihadapi anak dan suaminya di seberang sana.

"_Minnie, dengarkan _eomma_. Kau kini sudah beranjak remaja, kau sudah mendapat menstruasimu dan Kyuhyun _appa_ tahu itu, itulah mengapa ia menjagamu dengan membatasi pergaulanmu. Setiap hal terburuk bisa terjadi padamu, dan kami tidak mau itu terjadi. Kau hanya punya Kyuhyun _appa_ di sana, jadi tolong kau patuhi ia selagi _eomma_ di sini. Ia mempunyai tujuan baik kepadamu_,"

Sungmin merasa percuma jika ia membantah, selain itu ia juga tidak mau menambah beban pikiran ibunya di sana. Maka Sungmin menyanggupi segala nasihat Victoria, tentang bagaimana seharusnya ia bergaul, bagaimana ia harus menghargai dan mematuhi Kyuhyun sebagai ayahnya dan tentang bagaimana ia harus menjaga dirinya sendiri dari tangan-tangan usil di luar sana. Sungmin masih terlalu kecil untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, maka Victoria berpesan Kyuhyun lah yang akan menjaganya, jadi mau tidak mau Sungmin harus bersedia dikekang oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Ini sudah lebih dua tahun Minnie, dan kau masih memanggil _ahjussi _pada Kyuhyun, Mengapa tidak memanggilnya _appa?" tanya Victoria di ujung pembicaraan mereka.

"_Eomma…"_ Sungmin tentu saja tidak bisa menjawabnya.

"_Ia sudah sangat baik padamu, Nak. Ia bahkan mendedikasikan seluruh waktunya untukmu, dia bekerja di rumah, mengasuhmua melebihi _eomma_ yang mengasuhmu, bahkan ia menunda memiliki anak dengan _eomma_. Semua untukmu Minnie."_

"Aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai _appa_, maaf," jawab Sungmin lirih, tapi ini bisa didengar Victoria.

"_Kyuhyun sangat menyayangimu, hargailah dia. Tapi semua butuh waktu, _eomma_ tahu itu. Kau juga membutuhkan waktu, hanya saja jangan mengecewakannya lagi seperti hari ini. Itu melukainya_," pesan Victoria.

"Maaf _eomma_. Aku berjanji meskipun aku tidak bisa melihatnya sebagai ayahku, aku akan memperlakukannya sebaik yang aku bisa, dengan caraku sendiri," jawab Sungmin lagi.

"_Eomma_ percaya itu."

.

.

.

Setelah sedikit berbincang dengan ibunya, Sungmin tidak lagi bisa menahan laparnya maka ia berlari turun ke dapur. Tetapi ia hanya menemukan daging beku di dalam kulkasnya, dan ia tidak bisa menggunakan microwave untuk memanaskannya. Sungmin mengaduk-aduk kabinet dapurnya dan menemukan satu cup mie instan. Saat dia sibuk dengan mie instannya, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki turun dari tangga. Tanpa melihat pun ia tahu itu Kyuhyun. tetapi ia hanya diam menghadap mie instannya, sampai Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengambil air mineral dari dalam kulkas.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, dan hanya menunjukkan cup mie instannya. Membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau makan mie instan? Aku pikir itu tidak baik untuk tubuhmu," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku lapar, dan tidak ada yang bisa aku makan."

Kyuhyun membuka kulkas lagi, membuka kotak freezernya dan menemukan sekotak daging beku disana.

"Aku akan memanaskannya untukmu, jangan makan mie instan itu," Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian mengamati Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan microwavenya.

"30 menit lagi, kita tunggu saja. Kemari?" ajak Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sofa tak jauh dari dapur. Sungmin menurut, mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian Kyuhyun meraih pinggangnya dan membawanya ke pangkuannya, membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Sudah lama sejak terakhir aku memangkumu. Dan kau sudah jauh lebih besar sekarang," gumam Kyuhyun di punggung Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terdiam, jujur saja bibirnya selalu terkunci tiap Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seintim ini.

"Kau tadi pulang jam berapa? Apa belajar bersamanya menyenangkan? Kau sudah tidak memiliki kesulitan lagi kan sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun beruntun.

"Maaf…" lirih Sungmin.

"Apa?"

"Maaf."

"Kenapa?"

Sungmin hanya menunduk, membuat Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadapkannya pada Kyuhyun kini.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang masih menunduk. Jemarinya meraih dagu Sungmin

Sungmin mendongak, menatap ke dalam mata Kyuhyun. Seperti anak kelinci kehilangan induknya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas kepadanya.

"Maaf karena aku tidak mendengarkan _ahjussi_ dan tetap pergi dengan Changmin _oppa_," jawa Sungmin, kemudian menunduk lagi dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, aku tidak memberimu kelonggaran sama sekali. Jadi mulai sekarang kau boleh pergi bermain dengan siapapun, kalau kau tidak ingin pergi denganku itu tidak masalah. Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau, sekarang kau memegang kendali atas dirimu sendiri."

Sungmin tersentak dan menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya. Apa maksudnya ini Kyuhyun akan melepasnya? Sungmin sontak menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Matanya berkaca-kaca hampir menangis.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau mengendalikan diriku sendiri, aku mau _ahjussi _mengatur hidupku, semuanya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas akan jawaban Sungmin. Bocah ini memang tidak bisa lepas darinya, begitu pikirnya.

"Baiklah jika begitu yang kau inginkan, aku akan memainkan peranku dengan baik. Dan mulai sekarang kau harus menurutiku tidak terkecuali, kau mengerti?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengacak rambut pendeknya.

"Dan kau bisakah memanggilku _oppa_ seperti kau memanggil anak lelaki itu?"

"_Oppa? _Kyuhyun _oppa_?" panggil Sungmin dengan mata yang polos, membuat Kyuhyun semakin gemas.

"Jangan memandang anak lelaki manapun dengan mata seperti itu, jangan memanggil _oppa _kepada lelaki lain dengan selembut itu. Jangan!" seru Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menanggapi dengan senyumannya. Hatinya sudah terasa ringan, Kyuhyunnya sudah kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang posesif dan protektif seperti biasanya. Tanpa tahu bahwa niat Kyuhyun untuk membebaskan kendali atas dirinya, hanyalah salah satu strategi Kyuhyun kepadanya.

.

.

.

"_Saengil chukhahamnida…Saengil chukhahamnida….Saranghaneun uri Sungmin….Saengil chukhahamnida"_

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh sesaat setelah lagu selamat ulang tahun didendangkan, menyemangati Sungmin untuk meniup lilin ulang tahunnya yang keempat belas. Tepuk tangan tetap mengiringi Sungmin hingga semua lilin padam. Setelah lilin padam, wajah dan kepala Sungmin dihujani ciuman oleh Victoria. Sungmin sudah jauh lebih tinggi sekarang, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan mencium Sungmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun di samping kirinya hanya tersenyum, berlaku sebagai ayah dari yang berulang tahun.

Sungmin tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunnya sebelumnya, ini adalah perayaan pertamanya. Teman-teman dari sekolah dasar dan menengah pertamanya terlihat memenuhi restoran tempat pesta ulang tahun diadakan. Semua menyelamatinya satu persatu. Sungmin sudah tumbuh menjadi anak 14 tahun sekarang. Tubuhnya sudah berkembang seperti remaja perempuan lainnya, ia juga tidak menjadi anak tertutup seperti dulu. Eunhyuk, sahabatnya sedari bayi menuntunnya ke dalam pergaulan yang lebih luas. Dan tentu saja ada Changmin, yang tanpa ia sadari menempati posisi spesial di kehidupannya. Yang tentu saja posisi berbeda dengan yang Kyuhyun tempati.

Berbicara tentang Kyuhyun, lelaki ini sudah tidak memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak lagi. Sungmin memang masih bingung harus memperlakukannya sebagai ayah atau sebagai lelaki yang hadir menemani harinya, mengalahi kehadiran ibunya sendiri. Kebingungannya lagi-lagi disebabkan oleh ketidaktahuannya akan perasaan macam apa yang ia miliki untuk Kyuhyun.

Teman-temannya sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja yang jatuh cinta, tak terkecuali Eunhyuk. Donghae teman sekelas mereka di sekolah dasar dulu, kini menjadi anak lelaki yang luar biasa tampan dengan tatanan rambut menyerupai artis-artis masa kini. Dialah yang membuat Eunhyuk kelimpungan sendiri kini. Sepanjang pengamatan Sungmin, Eunhyuk menjadi suka mencuri pandang ketika Dongahe melintas di depan kelas mereka. Eunhyuk juga memerah mukanya hanya dengan Donghae menyapanya. Dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa tidur jika Donghae meneleponnya, hanya untuk menanyakan tugas sekolah yang sama meskipun kelas mereka berbeda.

Tingkah Eunhyuk yang seperti itu bukan karena Donghae yang tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan dan tidak lagi menyebalkan. Tetapi ada satu kejadian di hari kelulusan sekolah dasar mereka yang membuat Eunhyuk terpaku kepada Donghae hingga kini. Eunhyuk selalu mengira, bahwa Donghae menyukai Sungmin. Tetapi di hari kelulusan itu, Donghae memberikan kancing kemeja dan bunga mawarnya kepada Eunhyuk. Meskipun Donghae tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi itu sudah cukup membalikkan hati Eunhyuk menjadi lebih memperhatikan tingkah anak lelaki itu.

Sungmin kadang geli sendiri melihat segala tingkah sahabatnya itu jika berhubungan dengan Donghae. Apa setiap anak perempuan yang jatuh cinta menjadi senorak itu? Karena Sungmin tidak pernah merasa seantusias dan menjadi salah tingkah jika berhadapan dengan anak laki-laki. Tetapi Eunhyuk bilang, bahwa Sungmin tidak perlu merasa salah tingkah karena cinta pertamanya sudah hadir dan terbuka menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Sungmin. Dia lah Changmin. Tetapi Sungmin tidak yakin akan itu. Maksudnya, jika Changmin memang cinta pertamanya mengapa ia merasa biasa saja. Ia memang merasa senang ketika ada Changmin di sampingnya, kadang juga merasa berbunga-bunga. Tetapi ia tidak pernah merasa seantusias Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bilang, itu tergantung karakter masing-masing. Sungmin tidak mengerti, tetapi ia tidak memusingkan tentang itu.

Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tahu hubungan Kyuhyun dengan ibunya semakin baik dari hari ke hari. Meskipun Victoria selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya dan proyek yang sudah berkembang di Asia, tetapi Sungmin tahu hubungan mereka terjalin dengan mesra. Tetapi Sungmin cukup bersyukur, karena Kyuhyun seperti membangun tembok untuk membatasi hubungan mereka dari penglihatan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin tidak sakit hati dengan kedekatan mereka. Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkan itu, sejauh Kyuhyun masih sering ada di sampingnya melebihi siapapun. Kyuhyun mengiringinya tumbuh, mengajarinya banyak hal dan masih saja mengekangnya dengan posesif dan protektifnya itu. Tetapi sekali lagi, Sungmin tidak keberatan selagi itu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tumbuh menjadi anak yang cantik dan sangat menarik meski baru 14 tahun. Rambutnya tetap pendek, karena Sungmin tidak mau lagi memanjangkannya, tetapi meski begitu tidak mengganggu keanggunannya. Tingginya sebatas telinga ibunya, Victoria bilang ia tumbuh dengan cepat dan itu membuat Victoria sedih. Karena bagaimanapun ia masih menganggap Sungmin sebagai bayinya. Mana ada bayi yang tingginya sudah mencapai 155 cm?

Kyuhyun mendidiknya menjadi gadis yang beradab dengan sopan santun ala bangsawan, segala gesture dan gaya bicaranya, semua dibentuk oleh Kyuhyun. Dan Sungmin senang akan itu, setidaknya ia tidak menjadi anak yang meledak-ledak dan penuh kejutan seperti beberapa tahun lalu. sungmin sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik. Semua kepribadiannya, hanya Kyuhyun yang membentuknya.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Victoria merangkul bahunya, membuatnya menoleh ke arah ibunya yang memandangnya dengan mata penuh rasa bersalah.

"_Eomma _kenapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Eomma _harus pergi, sepertinya ada proyek baru yang harus aku lihat," jawab Victoria masih dengan mata penuh rasa bersalahnya.

"Kenapa? Ini pesta ulang tahunku _eomma_," Sungmin sudah akan merajuk.

Tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sisinya yang lain, ikut merangkul bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _eomma_ sudah lama tidak memegang proyek pembangunan, dan kini mendapat proyek baru lagi. Masih ada teman-temanmu di sini, _ahjussi _juga di sini menemanimu," bujuk Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya untuk satu hari saja, Sungmin tidak mau mengerti kesibukan ibunya. Karena meskipun Victoria sedang tidak memiliki proyek besar, tetapi ia tetap wanita pekerja yang sibuk dan Sungmin jarang melihatnya karena itu. Tapi Kyuhyun mengelus punggungnya, mengisyaratkan bahwa Kyuhyun akan ada di sekeliling Sungmin, menemaninya dalam keadaan apapun. Membuatnya mengangguk, mengiyakan kepergian ibunya dari pesta ulang tahunnya. Victoria mencium kedua pipi Sungmin, dan hendak mencium Kyuhyun juga, tetapi Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sehingga Victoria hanya berpamitan untuk kemudian pergi dari tempat pesta.

"Sudah sana, temui teman-temanmu. Aku akan pergi minum di sudut itu," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk satu sudut ruang yang ada meja barnya lengkap dengan segala minuman beralkohol ataupun tidak. Ini bukan fasilitas pesta tentu saja, hanya memang bar khusus restoran itu.

Sungmin mengangguk, menurut dan pergi bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Ikut larut dalam perbincangan seru tentang gosip-gosip skandal artis idola mereka, obrolan tentang anak laki-laki yang mereka sukai dan tentang produk make up yang cocok untuk remaja. Sungmin sudah lupa dengan kesedihannya akan kepergian ibunya dari tempat pesta, ia ikut menikmati obrolan teman-temannya ketika Eunhyuk mencolek lengannya yang terbuka karena ia mengenakan gaun tanpa lengan.

Sungmin memberikan isyarat lewat matanya, kenapa Eunhyuk mencoleknya. Eunhyuk membalas dengan mengarahkan dagunya pada satu sudut dan mengisyaratkan lewat matanya agar Sungmin melihat ke arah yang ia tunjuk. Sungmin menoleh ke arah yang Eunhyuk tunjuk. Ada Changmin berdiri di sana, sendirian, dan mata yang tidak lepas memandangnya dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" bisik Sungmin pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau datangi saja, sapa dia," suruh Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menurut dan berjalan mendekat ke tempat Changmin berdiri. Lihat kan dia bahkan tidak merasa salah tingkah sedikitpun, ia berjalan dengan biasa.

"Changmin _oppa_," sapa Sungmin ketika ia telah berada di depan Changmin.

"Hai, aku belum mengatakan ini secara langsung padamu. Selamat ulang tahun," ucap Changmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan jabat tangan dengan senyum hangatnya. Dan dengan senang hati Sungmin menyambutnya.

"Changmin _oppa_, maaf aku baru menyapa _oppa_."

"Tidak apa-apa aku tahu kau sedang sibuk, apa kabar?"

Sungmin dan Changmin memang sudah beberapa minggu tidak bertemu. Changmin sibuk dengan persiapannya menghadapi ujian nasional, selain itu juga mereka belajar di sekolah yang berbeda. Nilai Sungmin yang pas-pasan memang membuatnya harus puas bersekolah di sekolah internasional lanjutan dari sekolah dasarnya dulu.

"Seperti yang _oppa_ lihat, aku baik-baik saja dan sedang bergembira sekarang," jawab Sungmin.

"Kau lebih cantik jika berdandan seperti ini, meskipun aku suka kau seperti yang biasanya, tapi seperti ini kau cantik juga."

Semburat merah sontak tampak di pipi Sungmin yang dihiasi blush on tipis, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"_Oppa_…" cicit Sungmin dengan tersipu.

Changmin tergelak meihat Sungmin yang tersipu, dan Sungmin terpesona melihat tawa lebar Changmin. Karena ia jarang melihat Changmin yang selepas ini, biasanya Changmin yang ia hadapi adalah Changmin yang menjaga sikapnya. Dan Changmin yang ia hadapi kini terlihat lebih menarik. Sedangkan Changmin yang dipandang Sungmin dalam diam, tersadar dari tawanya dan membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Ahh..maaf. Sepertinya aku terlalu terpesona dengan ekspresimu yang sangat manis saat tersipu," kata Changmin.

Secara tidak langsung, kedua remaja lelaki dan perempuan ini mengakui terpesonanya kepada masing-masing lawan bicaranya. Dan kedua remaja ini saling memandang dengan pipi yang bersemu. Changmin tahu dengan jelas perasaan seperti apa yang dia punya untuk Sungmin. Maka ia memutuskan akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sungmin saat ini juga.

"Ehemm…" Changmin berdehem sebenarnya untuk merebut fokus Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Sungmin menatap Changmin dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Ia menelengkan kepalanya, lebih menghadap kepada Changmin, melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang berubah-ubah membuat Changmin gugup juga.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sungmin. Sudah sejak lama, tidak masalah jika orang bilang ini hanya cinta monyet. Tapi aku menyukaimu, sejak kita di sekolah dasar."

Sungmin menganga tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Changmin. Ia tidak mengira ada anak lelaki yang menyukainya, apalagi anak lelaki itu sudah menyimpan perasaannya sekian lama. Eunhyuk memang berkali-kali berkata padanya bahwa Changmin menyukainya, tapi Sungmin sendiri tidak yakin akan itu karena ia mengira Changmin hanya memperlakukannya seperti kakak kepada adiknya. Sehingga Sungmin menyingkirkan prasangka itu jauh-jauh. Tetapi kini terang-terangan Changmin menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sungmin.

Changmin memegang pergelangan tangannya, membuatnya tersentak dan tersadar bahwa ia masih menghadapi Changmin sekarang. Dan ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, memandang Changmin.

"Aku menyukaimu, apa kau bersedia menjadi pacarku?" tanya Changmin lagi, dan ini membuat perasaan Sungmin menjadi semakin bingung. Jujur saja ia tidak mengerti tentang perasaannya pada Changmin.

"Apakah harus dijawab sekarang?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Tidak perlu, kau bisa memikirkan jawabannya dan menghubungiku jika kau siap. Tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Jawaban Changmin membuat Sungmin lega, setidaknya dia tidak harus membuat keputusannya saat ini juga. Karena ia butuh waktu untuk mencari tahu tentang perasaannya. Ia tidak mau menerima Changmin jika kenyataannya ia tidak jatuh cinta pada Changmin. Tetapi ia juga tidak mau menolak Changmin begitu saja, untuk kemudian membuat mereka menjauh. Dan Sungmin akan sedih kehilangan Changmin.

"Baiklah, beri aku waktu berpikir," kata Sungmin menyanggupi.

Changmin tersenyum dan mengangguk, sementara tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tangan besar memisahkan tautan itu. Membuat mereka berdua terkaget-kaget. Kemudian tangan besar itu menggandeng kasar pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Kita pulang sekarang!" sosok itu yang ternyata Kyuhyun, membawa Sungmin keluar tempat pesta dengan marah dan tidak bisa dibantah.

.

.

.

"Hyuk, ini aku," kata Sungmin kepada Eunhyuk lewat sambungan telepon.

"_Ya Tuhan Minnie, kau kenapa pergi dari pesta begitu saja kemarin? Kau bahkan tidak pamit padaku"_

"Maaf, Kyuhyun _ahjussi_ mengajakku pulang begitu saja kemarin. Bagaimana pestanya?"

"_Ckkk memang ada pesta yang berjalan tanpa ada yang mengadakan pesta? Pesta berakhir dan teman-teman kita pulang satu persatu."_

Sungmin menghela napasnya berat, merasa kecewa juga karena tidak menyelesaikan pestanya.

"Apa kau melihat Changmin _oppa_?"

"_Ahh iya, aku melihatnya. Dia terlihat pucat, dan ketika aku menyapanya dia diam saja seperti _shock_ akan sesuatu. Memang kenapa?"_

"Sebenarnya, kemarin dia menyatakannya perasaanku. Tapi aku belum menjawabnya."

"_Astaga! Jadi karena itu kau pulang begitu saja kemarin?"_

"Haissh jangan berteriak Hyuk! Bukan karena itu, tapi ada sebab lain nanti aku ceritakan. Aku meneleponmu sekarang ingin menanyakan bagaimana aku menjawab perasaan Changmin _oppa."_

"_Kenapa bertanya, dia mengajakmu berpacaran? Kalau kau menyukainya terima saja, tapi kalau tidak ya kalian tetap berteman. Mudah bukan?"_

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas, sahabatnya ini memang tidak peka sama sekali.

"Kau lupa ya, aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta jadi aku tidak tau aku menyukainya atau tidak," keluh Sungmin.

"_Cihh cantik-cantik tapi bodoh. Kau sering memikirkannya tidak?"_

Sungmin berpikir sebentar.

"Tidak selalu, hanya pernah saja."

"_Jika lama tidak bertemu apa kau merindukannya?"_

"Tidak serindu saat kau meninggalkanku berlibur ke Eropa selama satu minggu."

"_Jika kalian akan bertemu, apa kau berusaha untuk tampil cantik?"_

Sungmin berpikir lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi aku selalu tampil sebaik mungkin jika ingin bertemu dengan siapapun, bukan dengannya saja."

Terdengar pekik putus asa dari Eunhyuk di seberang sana.

"_Baiklah yang terakhir, jika kau menonton film atau drama romantis apa kau membayangkan dirimu sebagai pemeran wanitanya dan Changmin _sunbae_ sebagai pemeran laki-lakinya."_

"Hyuk, aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal seperti itu. Saat aku menonton film atau drama, aku hanya menonton. Kau membayangkan dirimu sebagai pemeran wanita dan Donghae sebagai pemeran laki-lakinya ya?"

"_Memang iya, itu karena aku jatuh cinta bodoh! Dan itu artinya kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada Changmin _sunbae_, jangan menerima cintanya,"_ jawab Eunhyuk ketus, capek juga mengajak Sungmin berpikir dewasa.

"Apa itu tidak apa-apa? Menolaknya, apa itu akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin penuh keraguan.

"_Siapa yang melarangnya? Kau tidak bisa berpacaran dengan orang yang tidak kau sukai, karena itu akan menyiksamu. Kita kan sering membaca novel dengan tema seperti itu?"_ kata Eunhyuk, rupanya ia harus sabar agar sahabatnya tidak salah jalan dan menyakiti orang lain.

"Tapi jika aku menolaknya, kemudian dia membenciku bagaimana Hyuk?"

"_Kau harus bersyukur, setidaknya kau tidak perlu bergaul dengan orang yang hanya mau berteman denganmu karena ingin berpacaran denganmu. Karena jika Changmin _sunbae _sampai membencimu itu berarti ia tidak tulus berteman denganmu selama ini."_

"Begitu ya, baiklah aku mengerti," jawa Sungmin sudah mantap.

"_Ya sudah, perutku lapar sekali aku ingin memakan cake ulangtahunmu yang aku bawa pulang kemarin. Dan aku masih kesal padamu karena pergi dari pestamu sendiri," _sindir Eunhyuk tajam kemudian menutup teleponnya begitu saja.

Sungmin terkikik geli, Eunhyuk memang seperti itu. Sifat ketusnya sering keluar jika Sungmin berulah, tapi toh dia tetap membantu Sungmin juga. Memikirkan cake, membuatnya lapar juga. Maka Sungmin keluar kamar, berniat akan mengambil cemilan dari dalam kulkas di dapur.

Sungmin berjalan menuruni tangga dengan hati riang, karena hatinya sudah lega sekarang. Ia sudah memiliki jawaban atas pernyataan cinta dari Changmin. Ia tersenyum sendiri, sampai matanya menangkap keberadaan Victoria dan Kyuhyun di dapur. Kyuhyun dan Victoria terlihat sedang berbicara serius, dengan wajah tegang dari keduanya. Sungmin bisa melihat mereka dari dapur, tetapi tidak bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Terlihat seperti Victoria yang menyerang Kyuhyun dengan kata-katanya, sedangkan Kyuhyun diam saja. Dan ketika Victoria hampir menangis, Kyuhyun meraih kedua pipinya menyentuhkan bibir mereka. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dan ibunya berciuman dalam, meski Victoria terlihat menangis tapi ia membalas lumatan bibir Kyuhyun.

Dada Sungmin mendadak sesak, reflek tangannya menyentuh dadanya dan meremas kaosnya mencoba meredakan sakitnya. Tapi tetap sakit, dan airmatanya jatuh. Sudah sangat lama ia merasakan perasaan seperti ini, terakhir saat Kyuhyun dan ibunya menikah. Tapi ini lebih sakit, rasanya seperti dikhianati. Kyuhyun mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Sungmin tidak mau lagi melihat itu lagi, maka ia berlari kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil ponselnya, mencari satu nama dan memanggilnya.

"Changmin _oppa_, aku sudah memiliki keputusan."

"…."

"Tidak, kita tidak perlu bertemu karena aku akan menjawab sekarang."

"…"

"Aku menerimamu. Aku menerimamu sebagai kekasihku, dan sekarang kita pacaran."

* * *

**T B C**

* * *

Nah loh…nah loh part macam apa ini berantakan gini? Kenapa Kyutoria bisa ciuman, kenapa ceroboh sampai ketauan Sungmin? Kenapa Kyuhyun tega? Kenapa Sungmin labil? Pasti tanya gitu kan? Tenang chapter depan akan diungkap kenapa Kyuhyun ceroboh cium-cium di sembarang tempat kayak gitu.

Whoahh nggak update seminggu aja rasanya kayak lama banget nggak update ya, itu kalo kata saya nggak tau kata readers saya. Abisnya saya masih tenggelam sama euforia 8th anniversary sampe nangis-nangis, ditegur suami, anniv kok bukannya ketawa-ketawa malah nangis. Terus besoknya ada costume event, yang taulah OTP kita gimana tingkahnya yaa…ya udah deh, keenakan jadi lupa sama DG heheheh

Pas baca kotak review saya seneng banget loh sumpah, saya udah bilang ini di twitter tapi mau bilang lagi. Kalian itu para reviewers saya, kalo review suka panjang-panjang banget dan saya sukaaaaa banget sama itu. Saya emang nggak maksa review ya, tapi kalo mau ada uneg-uneg yang disampaikan ya silahkan aja. Dan kalian pinter-pinter banget menuliskan uneg-unegnya. Dan saya sangat bangga sama kalian, nggak ada satupun yang review "lanjuuuuut" itu kalian luar biasa. Ada beberapa nama reviewers yang suka komen kayak gitu di judul saya yang lain, tapi di DG, kalian semua berbicara dengan lugas. Kalo bisa ketemu, saya pelukin deh satu-satu. Dan yang baca review itu bukan saya doang, tapi temen-temen deket saya juga. Mereka muji kalian, dan bukan saya yang dipuji huhuhuhu tapi emang kalian hebatnya luar biasa. Padahal pas saya publish chapter 7 itu pas ffn lagi error, dan kalian rela login lagi besoknya cm buat review, kurang hebat apa sih reviewers saya ini? Padahal kalo saya, yang penting kalian bisa baca aja ya udah. Dan ada beberapa yang namanya nggak kesebut, maaf yaa sumpah emang minggu lalu ffn bapuk banget, tapi itu salah saya juga jadi saya mohon maaf jangan ngambek yaa *kecups*

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**Princesssparkyu **(udah pacaran ini mereka)**/ nova137 **(tunggu aja dia terlibat cinta sama siapa aja)**/ Lee Sanghyun **(nanti ada part Sungmin sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, tp sekang masih dikendalikan Kyuhyun. Aku 87, emang kamu berapa sih paling di bawah aku ya?)**/ IamQueenzy **(jangan gigitin bantal, udah kayak tikus aja sih)/ **arianyferyna** (justru saya punya readers cerdas semacam kamu gini, nambah pengetahuan saya juga loh)**/ babybellyCho **(itu meski kecil, bagian hae mergokin hyukmin itu jadi favorit saya loh)**/ babychoi137/ evilpumpkin**(tentang gimana Kyuhyun suka sama Sungmin itu ada di chapter 3 baca lagi aja, itu full Kyuhyun's side)**/ Miyoori 29 **(Sungmin cm temenan sama Eunhyuk, dia juga tertutup itu yang bikin dia polos kurang pengetahuan. Oke panggil saya apapun, dan saya emmang seorang ibu)**/ bebek **(kamu panjang banget reviewnya, ngobrol sama saya di twitter yukk)**/ Heldamagnae **(eh belum tau twitterku ya, tigarini nanti mention aja ya)**/ Kyumin EvilAegyo **(dan kebiasaan saya balesin review ini ada yang protes hahaha)**/ arisatae **(emang pas SM kan projectnya selalu magnae couple, jadi kenalah mereka giliran lagi)**/ Ai Rin Lee **(iya nambah lagi tapi dikit-dikit)**/ SJFar **(baru tau loh chapter kemaren humor banget ternyata ya)**/ cho hyo woon **(di kehidupan nyata siapapun juga tau Kyuhyun posesif kan)**/ Kyuna36 **(Vict udah muncul, tapi bikin perih)

**ShinJiWoo920202** (iya bakal banyak saingannya kyu)**/ NurLarasati13 **(Kyuhyun mah umur berarapun ya pasti posesif sih)**/ Park Min Rin** (Cowo dewasa emang posesifnya keterlaluan, apalagi kalo kakak laki-laki, udah bawel posesif lagi kan?)**/ bunyming **(cast cowok lain datang menyusul, segera)**/ TiffTiffanyLee** (udah nambah kan umur sungmin, tapi dikit aja nambahnya)**/ kim hyun nie/ dewi. K. tubagus **(justru karena Sungmin polos ini bikin Kyuhyun posesif sbnrnya)**/ Hima Maa **(itu bukan yadong huhuhu Hyuk ngasih tau Ming yang sedikit oon)**/ Audrey mussaena **(nanti pasti dia banyak yang suka, kalo kepribadiannya udah berubah)**/ Iam E.L.F and JOYer **(makasih semangatnya ya)**/ ChoKyunnie **(makasih ya udah suka)**/ BunnyEvilKim **(makanya Hae jadi suka Hyuk gara-gara dia frontal kali ya?)**/ pujochi exo/ QMingKyutez137** (Sungmin nggak bisa manggil Appa, karena itu udah janjinya sama Kyu pas Kyutoria sebelum nikah)**/ ISungyi** (emang muka dia bapak-bapak *kabur*)**/ colywinejoy** (bingung dia perasaan ke changmin sebenernya gimana,cm hyuk yang bisa nyadarin)**/ coffeewie137 **(kalo Sungmin udah dikasih kebun buat nanem bunga ya?)**/ Yoldaspa **(Sungmin udah gede, dan Kyuhyun yang dampingin dia, itu poinnya)**/ Ristinok137 **(nggak tentu ngepostnya haha tergantung inspirasi ini)**/ Minnie kyumin **(dewasanya masih lama, kalo dia dewasa ff ini tamat dong)

**Paprikapumpkin **(dan karena Kyu berjuang, Changmin juga berjuang dong)**/ grace. Grace. 9026 **(emang sengaja mau dibikin lucu itu)**/ Saeko Hichoru **(untung di kehidupan nyata dia nggak kekanakkan kalo lagi jealous, Cuma lirik-lirik aja)**/ Anissa Lee13** (jangan jatuh sama saya, nanti sakit loh, oia nama kamu nggak tercantum ya? maaf yaa)**/ abilhikmah/ ButterflyJOY137** (Wow banyak yang ngerekomendasika ff saya ya? baru tau dan makasih udah suka)**/ park ji hyun **(udah nambah umurnya)**/ Zen Liu **(saya 87 line, nggak kesebut ya maaf yaa mata udah nggak bener kayaknya)**/ Tia** (dia bukan serakah, nikahin Vict biar bisa deket sama Ming aja kok)**/ cutevilpinkiss** (rencana emang mau nonjolin Sungmin kecil dan remaja kok, kalo udah gede dia bisa ambil jalannya sendiri kan?)**/ Hyugi Lee** (karena cinta, makanya meski nggak seksi banget tetep berdebar juga)**/ Mily1909 **(nggak papa loh mau review chap berapapun hehe)**/ Airi Tanaka **(karena kamu menungguku maka aku datang, nggak usah malem mingguan kalo perlu, baca ff aja)**/ bunnyblack. FLK. 136** (Kyu nampar Jess isu nggak jelas, Kyuhyun punya ibu dan kakak perempuan dia juga seorang Kristen yang taat jadi dia nggak akan mungkin kasar ke perempuan, hati-hati sama isu yang menyudutkan SJ ya)**/ KimRyeona19/ Yhana Kafer Girl's/ Cho Minyu **(bikin novel? Haha saya nggak bisa, beneran)**/ dianachi137** (dan Changmin masih ambigu, ntahlah dia tau apa nggak tentang Kyu)**/ mika. Marvelysa **(nggak bisa update kilat haha)**/ Elf hana sujuCouple/ RaeMii **(iya ya kenapa Kyuhyun yang kekanakkan? Haha)**/ cuttianisa** (Sungmin nggak kenal underwear ya makanya tanya yang terdekat dan itu Kyuhyun)**/ juminamymail. Com **(aku nggak pernah fban lagi, Cuma ada twitter di bio ya)

**Eccha Kyumin **(kalo nungguin kyumin nikah masih lama ya hehe)**/ Andrea brittania Fleischer/ kyuminlover **(jangan tiap hari juga updatenya dong)**/ hyeri/ Chikyumin **(iya nanti akan banyak cast baru)**/ pumpkinmiin** (spik banget sih judulnya, author tersayang? Yakin?)**/ baby kyumin/ hyukmyboo **(akan dibikin tapi nggak sedetail kyumin ya)**/ Blue's Lee/ I am **(Wow saya bahkan nggak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana ff dan idealism saya, tetapi kamu udah menjabarkannya dengan sangat lengkap, dan biasanya reader seperti kamu akan dengan sangat mudah kalo gaya penulisan saya melenceng. Jadi saat itu terjadi ingatkan saya ya)**/ Park heeni/ TsubakiMing **(saking stresnya dia sampe ketiduran haha)**/ freychullie/ BlackXX/ phyan **(hallo salah satu reviewers favorit saya, meski jarang nongol hehe sbnrnya Victoria bukan dikirim Kyu sih, perusahaan dia cm mitra perusahaan Kyu. Kalo untuk ngomongin OTP, kita ke twitter bisa nggak?)**/ sunrise137 **(Cuma kamu yang bilang part ini romantic, di saan yang lain bilang ini lucu *peluk*)**/ PaboGirl/ nugu **(ah iya untuk Sungmin emang iya dia manusia biasa yang punya cemburu, dan kedewasaannya yg pinter meredam cemburu itu yg patut kita contoh. Kalo ada twitter mention saya dong di tigarini, ngomongin kangminkyu haha)**/ fadillah umar dhani/ kyuqie/ niek** (saya berusaha update cepet tapi kebentur karier saya dan profesi saya sebagai ibu rumah tangga, mohon pengertiannya ya)**/ endah. Kyumin 137** (emang Kyuhyun ngejaga Sungmin itu buat dia sendiri kok)**/ **

**Luvori19/ pinzame/ ajid kyumin/ myblacksmile137 **(kakaaaak udah terlalu banyak ngobrol sama dikau hahaha dan kakak jadi pemantau reviewersku deh boleh)**/ parkhyun **(emang cm cemburunya yang ngga bisa ditahan. Lainnya sih bisa nahan)**/ L Kyu **(akunya suka sungmin remaja sih hehe)**/ indi2907 **(salam kenal juga indi)**/ vier. Eleanor **(kemana saja hayo?)**/ sky **(tenang kyumin momentnya nanti banjir kalo pas waktunya kok)**/ Guest/ Rinyeol **(belum, dia ceritanya kebanyakan kerja jadi dia nggak tau juga perkembangan Sungmin)**/ minzy/ fariny/ Song qian **(iya anak saya udah mau 20 bulan kalo sekarang)**/ intankyuhyunelf **(nggak pake nyiksa-nyiksa ah, dikira kita malaikat penjaga pintu neraka suka nyiksa? hehe)**/ banana joyer **(kalo nahan nafsu dia bisa, kalo cemburu dia ngga bisa nahan lagi. Selamat datang btw)**/ kyumin joyer/ kyuna13**

**MAKASIH YA SEMUANYA**

**MAAF KALAU BELUM MAKSIMAL**


	9. Chapter 9

**DADDY'S GIRL**

Pairing : KYUMIN Slight KYUTORIA

KYUMIN Slight CHANG-MING

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin Victoria Song, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Yejin, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin, Zhoumi, cast lain menyusul

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Rate : M

Chaptered

Warning: Genderswitch for Uke, OOC, Many Typos, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves. But the storyline is mine

* * *

**Chapter 9**

BRAKK

Sungmin membanting pintu mobil dengan kencang mengisyaratkan kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun. Sepanjang perjalanan dari tempat pesta hingga rumah, mereka sama-sama terdiam tidak berminat membuka pembicaraan. Bahkan untuk saling meluapkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan. Sungmin tidak terima ia ditarik paksa begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun dari pestanya sendiri, apapun alasannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak suka melihat Sungmin terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan Changmin, seperti biasanya.

"Sungmin tunggu!" teriak Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin sudah berlari ke lantai dua meninggalkannya.

Sungmin tidak mau mendengarkan Kyuhyun, terus berlari menuju kamarnya. Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak membiarkannya, mengejarnya tepat ketika pintu kamar Sungmin tertutup di depan mukanya. Kyuhyun terus mengetuk pintu itu.

"Sungmin, keluarlah kita bicara," nada suara Kyuhyun melembut.

Tetapi tidak ada sahutan dari dalam, ini untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin mengunci pintu kamarnya. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa apa-apa selain menunggu Sungmin membukanya sendiri. Kyuhyun melemaskan kakinya, bersandar pada dinding di sisi pintu Sungmin dan merosotkan tubuhnya. Berpikir apakah ia sudah keterlaluan menyeret paksa Sungmin dari pestanya sendiri, tetapi ia sungguh iritasi melihat Sungmin dan Changmin terlibat pembicaraan yang serius. Mereka terlihat tenggelam dalam dunia mereka berdua, menjauh dari keramaian, berpegang tangan dengan wajah Sungmin yang tersipu merona. Mengingatnya saja membuat dada Kyuhyun menggelegak amarah. Tapi ia menyadari mungkin tidak seharusnya ia gegabah, bagaimanapun Sungmin hanya anak beranjak remaja yang hati dan jati dirinya masih rapuh. Kyuhyun harusnya bisa lebih sabar dan lembut.

Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya, kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Sungmin sudah bukan gadis kecil yang menurut begitu saja padanya, Kyuhyun sekarang mungkin saja masih mengontrolnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu bagaimana pergaulannya di dalam sekolah, Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak bisa mengontrol informasi dan pengaruh apa saja yang masuk kepada Sungmin dari teman-teman sekolahnya. Sepanjang pengamatan Kyuhyun dari pesta ulang tahun Sungmin, begitu banyak wajah baru teman-teman Sungmin yang tidak dikenalinya. Dengan karakter yang beragam pula, pergaulan Sungmin telah lebih luas kini. Tentu saja itu juga akan mengubah pola pikir Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menguasai Sungmin sepenuhnya.

Tapi mau tidak mau fase ini tentu saja akan dilalui Sungmin, Kyuhyun harus menerimanya karena ia menyadari konsekuensi mencintai gadis yang sedang tumbuh yang bahkan tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Ia sudah membentuk Sungmin menjadi seperti apa yang ia mau, ia tidak mau kehilangan Sungmin begitu saja. Apalagi karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Maka Kyuhyun hanya akan menunggu. 1 jam menunggu dan Sungmin masih belum membuka pintunya, Kyuhyun sudah berkali-kali mengganti posisinya duduk, berjongkok dan berdiri.

Kyuhyun sudah mengantuk, ini hampir pukul 11 malam. Biasanya Sungmin akan tidur paling malam pukul 10, jadi sepertinya penantian Kyuhyun selama 4 jam di depan kamar Sungmin akan sia-sia. Tapi toh ia tetap menunggu Sungmin membuka pintunya, bahkan jika harus sampai besok pagi. Orang pertama yang gadis itu harus lihat haruslah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada dinding, memejamkan matanya dan mencoba membuang semua lelahnya. Berusaha tertidur meski keadaannya jauh dari kenyamanan. Dia hampir jatuh tertidur ketika telinganya mendengar suara 'klik' dua kali tanda anak kunci yang dibuka. Kyuhyun langsung waspada, tetapi belum sempat ia berdiri Sungmin sudah keluar dari kamarnya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"_Ahjussi.._" pekik Sungmin, kaget juga menemukan Kyuhyun di depan pintunya. Ia pikir Kyuhyun sudah masuk kamarnya daritadi.

"Kau belum tidur? Aku menunggumu," kata Kyuhyun antusias, akhirnya penantiannya berujung.

"Aku akan mengambil minum di bawah, kenapa menungguku?" tanya Sungmin polos.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia malah meninggalkan Sungmin menuruni tangga. "Kau di situ saja, aku akan mengambilkan kau air."

Sungmin kebingungan, Kyuhyun sangat aneh. Bukankah tadi ia terlihat marah, jujur saja meski ia kesal karena Kyuhyun menyeretnya paksa dari pestanya sendiri, tapi Sungmin lebih merasa takut pada mata Kyuhyun yang memancarkan api amarah. Lalu ia bilang Kyuhyun menunggunya, sejak kapan? Bajunya masih sama dengan baju yang ia kenakan di pesta tadi. Apa sejak mereka sampai rumah dan Kyuhyun yang memanggil namanya, meneriakkan tepatnya. Tidak mungkin. Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mematahkan sendiri pikirannya.

"Kenapa menggeleng-geleng, lehermu capek ya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan Sungmin.

"Tidak," jawab Sungmin pendek. Kyuhyun memberikan segelas air kepadanya, yang langsung ia habiskan saat itu juga.

"Kau haus sekali ya?" tanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk.

"_Ahjussi_, apa sudah tidak marah?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

Kyuhyun melongo, "Marah?"

"_Ahjussi _tadi sangat menyeramkan, pasti marah kepadaku kan?"

"Jadi kau tidak mau berbicara denganku karena kau pikir aku sedang marah?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan polos.

"Ya Tuhan, Sungmin."

Kyuhyun meraih kepala Sungmin yang sudah setinggi dadanya, membawanya ke dalam rengkuhannya. Mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut, dan menciumi pucuk kepalanya berulang kali. Kemudian kedua tangannya merentang ke seluruh tubuh Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tidak terlihat karena Kyuhyun tengah melingkupinya. Sungmin merasa nyaman, hidungnya menghirup aroma parfum Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sengaja disemprotkan di dadanya. Dan satu yang tidak berubah, Sungmin masih mendengar bunyi 'dug dug' yang kencang dari dada Kyuhyun. Sungmin ingat, Kyuhyun pernah berkata bahwa bunyi dadanya yang sekencang itu hanya saat ada Sungmin. Sungmin belum mengerti apa itu, tetapi ia merasa senang dan tersenyum dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Dengan masih berpelukan Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuh mereka ke atas ranjang, tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun pelukan mereka. Kyuhyun seperti tidak mau kehilangan Sungmin sedikitpun.

"Maaf kalau membuatmu takut, aku hanya tidak suka melihat kau berdekatan dengan anak lelaki manapun. Kau ingat itu kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Ucapan Kyuhyun seketika membuat Sungmin teringat akan Changmin, ia meninggalkannya begitu saja tadi. Dan karena Kyuhyun lagi? Semoga Changmin tidak berpikiran macam-macam, harap Sungmin.

"_Ahjussi_ jika ada yang memintaku menjadi pacarnya, apa yang harus aku katakan?" tanya Sungmin, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menanyakan hal yang tidak ia ketahui kepada Kyuhyun.

Tetapi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya, matanya mencari mata Sungmin. Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun akan marah lagi, dan ia ketakutan. Karena itu ia menarik pinggang Kyuhyun, mendekatkan tubuh mereka lagi. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun, tidak mau melihat kemarahan Kyuhyun lagi. Kyuhyun sadar Sungmin akan takut padanya lagi, maka ia menarik napas dalam-dalam meredakan emosinya yang sempat naik.

"Jangan pernah menerima ajakan siapapun untuk berpacaran, kau itu milikku. Selamanya kau itu milikku Sungmin. Kau mau berjanji kan? Jangan berikan hati dan dirimu kepada siapapun selain aku."

"Aku akan berjanji kalau _ahjussi_ juga masih akan menepati janjimu," jawab Sungmin merambat di dada Kyuhyun.

"Selagi kau ingat semua janjiku, aku akan menepatinya," Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Ini sudah sangat larut, meski besok hari Minggu kita harus tidur sekarang juga," lanjut Kyuhyun memasang selimut untuk mereka.

"_Ahjussi _tidur di sini? Bukankah _eomma_ ada di rumah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Iya, tapi sudah selarut ini mungkin dia harus menginap di kantor lagi. Lagipula sudah lama sekali aku tidak menemanimu tidur," jawab Kyuhyun sudah memejamkan matanya, sebenarnya menikmati harum tubuh remaja Sungmin.

"_Ahjussi _tidak ganti pakaian? Tidur mengenakan kemeja bukankah tidak nyaman?"

"Tidak mau, sudahlah. Dan apa kau lupa, kau harus memanggilku _oppa _jika kita hanya berdua."

"Baiklah, _oppa…" _jawab Sungmin sambil memasang pose lucu, membulatkan matanya dan membuka bibir kecilnya.

Membuat Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi Sungmin, sebenarnya ia gemas juga menikmati bibir Sungmin yang menggodanya terus-terusan itu, tapi ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan itu. Kemudian mereka berpelukan dengan erat, dan tidur.

Tetapi sebenarnya Sungmin belum sepenuhnya tertidur, pikiran tentang Changmin tiba-tiba datang menyerangnya. Jika menurut Kyuhyun, sudah jelas ia akan menolaknya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan kebaikan Changmin padanya, membuatnya merasa harus mempertimbangkan Changmin. Maka ia memutuskan akan berkonsultasi pada Eunhyuk esok. Debaran dada Kyuhyun membuatnya tenang, dan kantuk datang, hingga ia tertidur. Tidak menyadari Victoria yang diam-diam mengawasi mereka dari pintu kamar yang tidak sepenuhnya tertutup, entah sejak kapan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dibangunkan oleh sinar matahari yang menelusup lewat jendela kaca kamar Sungmin, gadis itu lupa menutup kelambunya semalam. Kyuhyun menggeliat, berusaha merentangkan kedua tangannya, sedikit melemaskan otot-ototnya yang semalam juga tertidur. Tapi berat ia rasa di lengan kirinya, dan baru menyadari ada gadis kecil kesayangannya terlelap di pelukannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang wajah Sungmin yang tertidur. Sangat murni, tidak tersentuh dosa apa-apa. Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepalanya, dan rambutnya masih begitu harum seperti memang diciptakan seperti itu. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun meletakkan kepala Sungmin di atas bantal bulu, merapikan selimutnya kemudian keluar kamar.

Ini masih pukul 6 pagi, Kyuhyun biasanya adalah orang pertama yang bangun di rumah ini. Jadi jika memang Victoria pulang semalam, ia pasti belum bangun hingga ia merasa tidak perlu menengok kamarnya. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga, menuju dapur dan membuat kopi untuk menyegarkan dirinya. Tetapi ketika memasuki dapur, ia melihat Victoria telah duduk di sana. Dengan pakaian yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan kemarin, dan make up yang berantakan seperti habis menangis.

"Vict…" tegur Kyuhyun.

Victoria mendongak, menatap Kyuhyun yang menyapanya di pintu dapur. Kyuhyun terhenyak melihat tatapan Victoria padanya, tidak ada kelembutan dan kasih sayang seperti biasa. Yang ada hanya mata tajam menghakimi. Kyuhyun tidak tahu mengapa.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun mencairkan suasana, mengambil duduk di hadapan Victoria.

"Apa kau biasa tidur dengan Sungmin saat aku tidak ada?" tanya Victoria, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

"Ya lumayan sering, kami hanya berdua di rumah sebesar ini. Dan ini membuat kami kesepian, kami merindukanmu hingga ingin selalu bersama-sama untuk mengusir kesepian," jelas Kyuhyun.

Jujur saja, ia merasa gugup luar biasa. Seingatnya Victoria tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ia tidur dengan Sungmin atau tidak, Victoria tidak mau tahu ia pergi kemana dengan Sungmin saat ia tidak ada, Victoria juga tidak banyak bertanya tentang apa yang mereka lakukan saat ia tidak di rumah.

"Kesepian? Kesepian apa yang kau maksud?"

Kyuhyun berdiri, berjalan ke belakang Victoria dan membungkuk memeluk lehernya.

"Vict, kau begitu sering meninggalkan rumah. Perusahaanmu tidak hanya berkembang di Korea tapi sudah di Asia. Kau pergi tidak sebentar, berbulan-bulan. Dan kau apa sadar bagaimana keadaan Sungmin tanpamu? Jika aku tidak memperdulikannya, apa kau membayangkan dia akan tumbuh seperti apa?"

"Kau menyalahkanku karena kesibukanku? Bukankah kau yang membebaskan aku mengambil pekerjaan apa saja?" tanya Victoria lirih, batinnya sedang bertarung keras antara prasangkanya dan kepercayaannya pada sang suami.

"Tidak, dengarkan aku dulu. Maksudku adalah aku bersikap selayaknya ayah kepada Sungmin, saat ia kesepian membutuhkan pelukan aku akan selalu ada, saat ia rindu kepadamu dan membutuhkanmu aku berusaha selalu di sampingnya mengalihkan kerinduannya. Tidak ada yang salah bukan? Kenapa tatapanmu kepadaku seperti itu?"

Victoria berdiri, melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun di tubuh belakangnya.

"Tapi seorang ayah tidak ada yang mengklaim anaknya sebagai miliknya hingga tidak mengijinkannya jatuh cinta pada anak lelaki lain, kan?" Victoria meluapkan benang-benang kusut di otaknya.

Seketika Kyuhyun merasa terhantam godam, kesusahan menjaga sikapnya. Victoria mencurigainya, Victoria tahu apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Sungmin semalam. Dan Kyuhyun merasa belum saatnya Victoria untuk tahu, tidak untuk saat ini. Victoria sudah menangis, airmatanya mengalir deras entah sejak kapan. Dengan lembut ia menggapai kedua pipi Victoria, menangkupnya dengan tangan besarnya. Demi Sungmin, demi cintanya untuk Sungmin yang harus bertahan ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Victoria. Memejamkan matanya, mencoba melakukan kewajibannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan meski hanya wajah tidur Sungmin yang ia bayangkan. Ia merasakan asin mengalir ke mulutnya, Victoria masih menangis. Maka ia melumat bibir Victoria lembut, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dikhawatirkan Victoria tidak nyata.

Sedangkan Victoria, merasa ciuman Kyuhyun kepadanya tidak berubah. Tetap memabukkan seperti biasanya. Victoria menyingkirkan semua prasangkanya kepada Kyuhyun, tidak mungkin suaminya yang santun ini akan merusak anaknya sendiri. Victoria tidak membutuhkan penjelasan, tidak lagi. Ia akan menyingkirkan semua prasangkanya, Kyuhyun mencintainya tidak mungkin mencelakai mereka dengan pengkhianatannya. Meski batin seorang ibu tidak pernah bisa dibohongi, dan ia merasa ada yang tidak beres di rumahnya, tetapi mati-matian ia mengubur perasaan itu. Menikmati bibir Kyuhyun di bibirnya dan melumatnya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, menghapus airmata Victoria yang membanjir di kedua pipinya.

"Sungmin sudah menjadi anak kesayanganku Vict, aku tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang salah. Tidak akan. Untuk itu aku mati-matian menjaganya. Hanya percaya padaku," kata Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Ketika tatapan Victoria padanya sudah berubah menjadi melembut, ia memeluk pundak Victoria.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku," bisiknya.

Sayangnya Sungmin tidak tahu apa maksud Kyuhyun, yang ia tahu hanyalah Kyuhyun yang bercumbu dengan ibunya setelah semalam mengucapkan janji-janjinya kepadanya lagi. Dengan Sungmin di dalam pelukannya. Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, ia telah menciptakan riak-riak kecil yang akan menjadi badai suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

Victoria mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin berkali-kali, ini sudah pagi dan Sungmin harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Tapi anak itu tidak kunjung bangun, pikirnya. Kemarin setelah pagi ia menyelesaikan kesalahpahamannya dengan Kyuhyun, mereka pergi ke rumah orangutan Kyuhyun. Tidak seperti biasanya yang antusias, kemarin Sungmin tidak ingin ikut. Bahkan kalau tidak salah ingat, Victoria tidak bertatap muka dengan anaknya sama sekali sehari kemarin. Semacam Sungmin sedang mengurung diri di kamar.

"Sungmin, sayang jangan membuat _eomma_ cemas. Ayo buka pintunya," panggil Victoria tetap mengetuk pintu kamar.

Berkali-kali Victoria memanggil Sungmin, tetapi tak kunjung ia keluar atau setidaknya bersuara dari dalam. Victoria sudah akan pergi, memilih menyiapkan sarapan mereka ketika Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya. Victoria menoleh dan berbalik menghampiri Sungmin.

Sungmin sudah rapi mengenakan seragamnya. Victoria mengamati raut wajah Sungmin, sedikit suram dengan mata yang bengkak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Victoria.

"Tidak ada terjadi apa-apa _eomma_," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum, terpaksa.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, _eomma _tidak usah cemas."

Victoria memeluk Sungmin, ada keanehan ia rasa. Sungmin tidak membalas pelukannya, kedua lengannya masih terjatuh di samping tubuhnya. Tapi Victoria berusaha mengacuhkan itu. Ia mengelus punggung Sungmin, anaknya yang sudah tumbuh menjadi remaja. Itu artinya ia sudah menua. Ia bahkan rela menjadi terus tua demi melihat pertumbuhan anaknya yang mewarisi semua fisik ayah kandungnya. Victoria mencium kedua pipi Sungmin.

"_Eomma_ sangat mencintaimu sayang, tolong ceritakan apapun jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu. _Eomma _juga pernah menjadi remaja sepertimu, dan itu memang tidak mudah. Ada banyak kejadian dan perasaan yang akan sulit kau mengerti, jadi kau membutuhkan bantuan _eomma_. Jangan ragu mengatakan semua pada _eomma_. Kau mau berjanji?"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan tetap menjaga senyumnya. Menatap ibunya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, ayo sarapan," ajak Victoria sambil menggandeng lengan Sungmin.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang _eomma_," elak Sungmin.

"Kau tidak menunggu _appa_? Kau berangkat dengan siapa?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Ada yang akan menjemputku, dan kami akan pergi dengan bus itulah kenapa kami harus berangkat pagi," terang Sungmin sambil berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Naik bus?" tanya Victoria terkejut.

"Iya _eomma_."

"Kau berani naik bus?"

"Akan ada yang menemaniku, _eomma_."

Dan saat mereka menuruni anak tangga terakhir, terdengar suara bel pintu rumah berbunyi. Sungmin bergegas berjalan membuka pintu, meninggalkan Victoria yang mengamatinya dengan teliti. Menebak apa yang terjadi pada anaknya.

"Changmin _oppa…_" terdengar pekik suara lucu Sungmin, Victoria menghampiri mereka.

"Ahh kau Changmin?" sapa Victoria pada anak lelaki berseragam yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Changmin mengangguk kemudian membungkuk, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan. Membuat Victoria tersenyum, anak lelaki ini sungguh tampan dan terlihat sangat baik. Kemudian ia melirik Sungmin yang menatap Changmin dengan mata penuh kekaguman. Dan ia tersenyum penuh arti, hatinya diliputi kegembiraan melihat anaknya sepertinya sudah mulai jatuh cinta.

"Jadi kalian akan pergi bersama?" tanya Victoria.

Lagi-lagi Changmin mengangguk sambil membungkuk, anak ini sopan sekali. Victoria beranjak mencium kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Baiklah kalian hati-hati ya, jika terlambat pulang jangan lupa menghubungin _eomma_ atau _appa_," pesan Victoria.

"Iya _eomma_, kami berangkat ya," gantian Sungmin yang mencium kedua pipi ibunya. Victoria mengangguk dan kedua anak itu berlalu dari hadapannya. Berjalan menjaga jarak dengan kikuk, Victoria tersenyum akan itu. Sepasang anak remaja itu lucu sekali.

"Vict…" Victoria mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun, dan ia segera menutup pintu memenuhi panggilan suaminya.

Kyuhyun sudah rapi, seperti biasa ia akan mengantar Sungmin sekolah tiap paginya. Setelah itu akan pergi ke kantornya, kemudian menjemput Sungmin sepulang sekolah. Begitulah kegiatan Kyuhyun setiap hari, seluruh harinya ia dedikasikan untuk Sungmin. Ia bahkan hanya ada di kantor hingga jam makan siang saja. Kyuhyun sudah berlaku sangat baik sebagai ayah Sungmin, bisa-bisanya Victoria berpikir yang tidak-tidak terhadap suaminya kemarin. Membuat Victoria menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sungmin sudah siap Vict?" tanya Kyuhyun mengembalikan Victoria dari lamunannya.

"Dia sudah pergi Kyu."

Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum kopinya tersentak, hampir menyemburkan kopinya.

"Sudah pergi? Dengan siapa?"

"Changmin, sepertinya mereka sedang dekat kini," jawab Victoria sambil tersenyum. Tidak menyadari wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memerah amarah. Ia masih sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya Vict?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengontrol nada suaranya yang sudah meningkat.

Victoria menghentikan kegiatannya, memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut penuh tanya. Membiarkan Sungmin dengan temannya, apa menjadi masalah yang gawat untuk Kyuhyun. Mengapa suaminya menjadi sepanik ini?

"Kenapa aku harus melarangnya? Changmin anak yang baik," jawab Victoria, heran melihat Kyuhyun yang belum mengendurkan ketegangan di wajahnya. Apa segawat itu?

"Bukan masalah baik atau tidak, tapi Sungmin tidak boleh pergi dengan anak lelaki," jawab Kyuhyun semakin membuat Victoria heran.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan pergi sekolah bersama teman lelakinya. Sungmin kita sudah remaja Kyu, kita tidak boleh mengekangnya. Sampai kapan kau memperlakukan Sungmin seperti ini? Tidak masalah ia jatuh cinta bukan?" Victoria kembali sibuk dengan mangkuk nasinya.

"Jatuh cinta katamu?"

Victoria mengangguk, "Iya, mereka seperti sepasang remaja yang masih malu-malu menampakkan perasaannya. Tetapi mereka sudah memiliki hubungan yang spesial menurutku. Changmin sudah ada di sekeliling Sungmin sejak ia berusia 10 tahun, jadi sepertinya ini saat yang tepat untuk Changmin menangkap Sungmin. Hihihi ini lucu sekali, anakku sudah jatuh cinta," Victoria terkekeh bahagia dengan perkembangan anak perempuannya.

Dengan posisi yang memunggungi Kyuhyun karena sibuk menyiapkan nasi, sayur dan lauk untuk dihidangkan di meja makan, Victoria tidak menyadari wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin menegang. Bibirnya mengatup keras, hingga rahangnya menonjol. Tangan kirinya menggenggam telinga cangkir kopinya dan tanpa sadar membuatnya patah. Matanya kosong tetapi menampakkan api amarah.

Apa-apaan sepasang remaja yang jatuh cinta? Omong kosong macam apa itu? Tidak ada anak lelaki baik jika ia membuat Sungmin jatuh cinta. Kenapa Sungmin tiba-tiba seperti ini? Bukankah ia sudah berjanji tidak akan jatuh cinta pada anak lelaku manapun. Bukankah mereka masih baik-baik saja dan berpelukan dengan erat malam itu? Brengsek, dunia mendadak menjadi brengsek menurut Kyuhyun.

Tanpa berpamitan kepada Victoria ia pergi dari dapur, tidak mengambil sarapannya. Kemudian mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang, menuju gedung sekolah Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin dan Changmin berjalan perlahan dari halte menuju gedung sekolahnya. Mereka masih berjalan dengan kikuk, terlalu malu untuk mendekat. Changmin mencuri-curi pada Sungmin yang berjalan setengah meter di samping kirinya. Sungmin sangat cantik bahkan dengan seragam sekolah yang biasa.

"Eumm..terima kasih," akhirnya Changmin memecah keheningan.

Sungmin menoleh, memandang Changmin dengan sorot mata yang sangat disukai olehnya.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah menerimaku menjadi pacarmu."

Sungmin tersenyum, "Tidak masalah."

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi pacar yang baik dan menyenangkan."

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan berusaha," Sungmin menampakkan deret gigi kelincinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berkencan, hari minggu ini mungkin?" tawar Changmin, kecanggungan mereka sudah mencair sekarang. Mereka berjalan dengan pundak yang bersentuhan, sangat rapat.

"Boleh. Baiklah kita berkencan hari Minggu ini."

Changmin senang dengan jawaban Sungmin. Tampaknya penantiannya sejak 4 tahun lalu tidak percuma. Dengan memberanikan diri dan menahan debaran jantungnya yang akan meledak, Changmin meraih jemari kanan Sungmin, menggenggamnya. Tanpa melihat Sungmin dan fokus kepada jalan di depannya ia menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang terkejut, menatap tautan jemari mereka yang terlihat pas. Kemudian beralih menatap wajah Changmin yang merona dan pura-pura tidak mau menatapnya. Sungmin tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan Changmin. Membuat Changmin menoleh kepadanya, saat mata mereka bertemu, sontak mereka tersenyum dengan lembut.

_Memang harusnya seperti ini, kisah cinta seperti ini tidak akan menyakiti siapapun_

Tidak ada pembicaraan tercipta setelah itu, mereka hanya berjalan dengan bergenggaman tangan. Beruntung ini masih pagi, jalanan masih sepi sehingga leluasa bagi remaja awal belasan tahun iru berjalan bergandengan tangan.

"Apa kau tidak kepagian?" tanya Changmin.

"Tidak masalah, kalau kita berangkat lebih siang dari ini. _Oppa_ yang akan terlambat masuk kelas bukan?"

Changmin tersenyum, mengelus tengkuknya dengan tangannya yang terbebas. Salah tingkah. Rupanya Sungmin juga memikirkannya. Membuatnya menjadi berarti bagi Sungmin. Mereka meneruskan perjalanan dengan tenang setelahnya.

Ketika gedung sekolah Sungmin terlihat, Sungmin menangkap sosok lelaki tampan berjas dengan kemeja tanpa dikancing di bagian teratas, karena tidak memakai dasi, sedang bersandar pada mobilnya. Terlihat menunggu seseorang. Pria itu menunggu Sungmin, Sungmin tahu karena sosok itu adalah Kyuhyun. Changmin akan melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, tetapi Sungmin menggenggamnya dengan kencang. Changmin menatap Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Sungmin, ada ayahmu di sana," bisik Changmin.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi aku khawatir ia akan marah lagi. Ia terlihat tidak suka padaku."

"Ada aku _oppa_, tenang saja."

"Bukan begitu, aku khawatir dia akan memarahimu dan menyeretmu paksa seperti biasanya," Changmin mendesah khawatir. Bagaimanapun ia sudah menyaksikan berkali-kali Kyuhyun marah dan menyeret Sungmin dari hadapannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Tapi Changmin menebak itu adalah hal yang tidak baik.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sungmin.

Dengan tetap bergandengan tangan mereka berjalan mendekati gerbang, yang tentu saja sudah ada Kyuhyun di sana. Mereka semakin mendekat, dan membuat Kyuhyun menyadari kehadiran mereka. Kyuhyun menatap mereka dari kejauhan, dan ketika menyadari tautan tangan mereka seketika wajah marah Kyuhyun muncul. Kepalanya terangkat, menampakkan keangkuhan khas Cho Kyuhyun. Matanya tajam menatap dua objek di depannya.

Kemarahan itu sama, atau mungkin melebihi kemarahan Kyuhyun pada Sabtu malam saat pesta ulang tahun Sungmin. Tetapi Sungmin tak gentar menghadapi itu. Dia sudah tidak memperdulikan kemarahan Kyuhyun atau janji-janji mereka. Sungmin sudah membuangnya sejak pagi ia tahu Kyuhyun mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

"Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun saat Sungmin hanya melewatinya, pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Tetapi yang dipanggil tetap berjalan, seakan tidak ada suara yang memanggilnya. Kyuhyun sontak panik, Sungmin tidak pernah mengacuhkannya seperti ini. Apa ini gara-gara anak lelaki yang menggandengnya? Sialan.

Kyuhyun berjalan, menarik tangan Sungmin, memisahkan tautan jemari mereka. Changmin dan Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka.

"Kenapa tidak mendengarku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan keras.

Tetapi Sungmin diam saja, memasang wajah tidak peduli. Entah Kyuhyun salah lihat atau tidak, air muka Sungmin menjadi seperti Sungmin 4 tahun lalu, gadis kecil kesepian yang tertutup.

"Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun lebih lembut dengan menarik lengan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin terpaksa menoleh kepadanya dengan kesal. Sorot mata Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tajam, melepaskan remasan tangan Kyuhyun pada lengannya dengan paksa.

"Jangan. Pernah. Memperdulikanku. Lagi!" satu persatu Sungmin mengeja perintahnya kepada Kyuhyun.

Membuat Kyuhyun hampir jatuh tersungkur karena rasa terkejutnya. Sungminnya tiba-tiba menjadi seorang pembenci, dan celakanya Sungmin membencinya. Apa yang telah terjadi? Apa yang mengubah Sungmin. Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya, lututnya mendadak lemas, Kyuhyun benar-benar terjatuh di atas lututnya. Ini adalah pukulan terberat dalam hidupnya. Sungmin membuangnya, setelah semua yang ia lakukan Sungmin membuangnya? Kesalahan siapa?

Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyadari Changmin yang berpamitan dan memberi hormat padanya. Yang ia tahu, anak sekolah sudah ramai berdatangan. Memaksanya bangkit dan menyingkir dari tanah tempatnya terjatuh. Dengan lemas Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia pikir ada kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara mereka. Tetapi Sungmin sudah membangun temboknya tinggi-tinggi, tidak menyediakan pintu untuknya. Melalui mata jernihnya, Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sudah membencinya.

Kyuhyun menangis, meratapi kesialannya di atas kendali kemudinya. Sudah berapa kali ia menangis karena anak kecil? Ia tidak ingat. Yang jelas, cintanya pada anak kecil itu tidak main-main.

* * *

**T B C **

* * *

Ombak sudah datang satu persatu. Resmi mulai chapter ini saya nyatakan, akan sangat jarang kita temukan sweet kyumin moment di fic ada jalan terjal menuju tempat yang indah bukan? Begitu juga dengan Kyumin, mereka aja nyadar hubungannya nggak normal. Kalian juga kan, dari awal udah pesimis banget gimana bisa mereka akan bersatu pada akhirnya? Jadi diperlukan jalan yang sulit, kehilangan satu persatu demi bersatunya mereka. Atau saya perlu mengganti genrenya menjadi angst ya? Tapi tenang saja, akan ada saat Kyumin hanya tinggal berdua nggak ada yang ganggu. Bermanis-manisan bahkan bermesum-mesuman, tetapi semua ada waktunya.

Chap lalu ada yang ciuman aja, wuidihh review langsung hujan protes ya? saya takuuuut jadi pengen ngabur, nyudahin cerita hahaha enggak kok, makanya dari chapter sebelumnya saya bilang jangan terlalu posesif sama Kyuhyun. Intinya sabar kok, saya janji akan bikin happy ending. Sehappy kisah saya sama suami saya *plakk*

Oia saya tertarik bikin teaser di twitter tiap mau update DG kayaknya, ihiyy udah kayak apa aja pake teaser segala. Abisnya Sungmin pantes dipasangin sama siapapun, pictnya menarik semua *lirik VD* jadi saya akan upload pict Sungmin dengan tokoh yang bakal jadi fokus utama di chapter berikutnya. Kayak gitulah konsepnya.

Oia sudah jadi gaya penulisan saya ya kalo saya nggak pake keterangan **flashback ** atau **POV. ** Untuk flashback kalian bisa menemukanya bukan? Untuk POV saya bakal konsisten pake sudut pandang pihak ketiga, yaitu penulis.

* * *

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Princesssparku **(hallo yang selalu jd reviewer pertama saya hehe)**/ Heldamagnae **(sudah terjawab yaa kenapanya)**/ gwansim84 **(setuju haha)**/ Ristinok137** (aku sudah berapa kali tanya sama kamu, km cenayang ya? hayyoo ngaku, kenapa tepat sekali nebaknya? Huhuhu)**/ NurLarasati13** (ini apa banting meja? Lempar coklat kek)**/ Rilianda Abelira **(saya lupa mungkin di chap 3 atau 4, Sungmin yang bilang akan melupakan siapapun yang mengecewakan ibunya. Itulah yang bikin Kyu tetep nikahin Vict kayak niat awalnya)**/ TiffTiffanyLee **(saya juga nggak ngerti kenapa kamu yang katanya blank jadi banyak komennya hahah)**/ babychoi137 **(terus aku nggak tau aku udah follback belum ya?)**/ kim hyun nie **(konfliknya bakal saya pecah satu persatu jadi ngga ruwet kok)**/ Audrey mussaena **(bahkan temen saya aja yg non elf ngira mereka suami istri, jadi saya harus gimana? Iya dua akun tigarini buat review, yang ini khusus publish ff)**/ Andrea Brittania Fleischer **(yaa sungminnya ngga mau dipeluk km tuh gimana?)**/ cutevilpinkiss** (nah iya, udah 7 chapter ngga ada konflik jadi boleh lah ya saya kasih konflik?)**/ ChoKyunnie **(adaaa kontroversi hatinya ya haaahaha)**/ Lee Sanghyun **(seumuran ya? *salaman* kayaknya saya bener2 bikin Victoria kasian disini, chapter depan puncaknya huhu maaf. Untuk fb ya, ada sih tapi nggak pernah dibuka jeng, sejak ada anak haha)

**IamQueenzy **(Sungmin masih dikuasai Kyuhyun makanya nggak tau apa-apa, bentar lagi jg tau)**/ KimRyeona19/ JoyELF **(di chapter 3 kayaknya dijelaskan gimana pola kerja Kyuhyun, kalo mau cermat baca ya)**/ coffeewie137** (harus tahan nyesek sampe ending kyknya hahaha)**/ paprikapumpkin **(emang harus demi terus berjalannya cerita)**/ KimHyeoRin **(mentiona aja kalo mau difollback ya)**/ babybellyCho** (masih mikir dia mau dijadiin monster apa nggak nih)**/ Park Heeni **(kamu mention aku ya, nanti aku follback)**/ Ai Rin Lee **(padahal kiss scenenya Cuma dikit udah bikin patah hati ya)**/ grace. Grace. 9026 **(hahaha iya cinta tau deh kalo cinta)**/ ist' cho minkyun **(nc? Masih lama itu mah)**/ bebek **(terus pas kyutoria ciuman disini masih menyempit ngga tenggorokannya? Minum dulu coba)**/ mingriew-chan **(liat dulu knpa kisseunya kan?)**/ Hyugi Lee **(sengaja bikin Hyuk berisik, btw jadi sedih kalo inget Hyuk huhuhu)**/ intankyuhyunelf** (bawel banget sihh, nggak haus ya? siram nutrisari nih)**/ nova137** (ming masih labil kan masih 14 tahun, saya yg 26 aja masih suka labil kalo Sungmin jauhan sm lakiknya *ehh*)**/ myblacksmile137** (muahahah kak aku ngakak tau baca request yg salah sasaran, engkau tidak beruntung kak, maaf yee. Salam dari Hyuk nih)**/ Saeko Hichoru** (aku ngga mau membela diri ya, cm mau menerangkan jadi emang sengaja kyumin momentnya dikurangin. Fic ini sengaja saya bikin ada bagian innocent, masuk ke sweet, berbunga-bunga, jealous, hurt, patah hati, kehilangan, kehancuran, rekonsiliasi, pertemuan, pernikahan, mesum *haha* jadi saya bikin momentnya sesuai dgn suasananya)**/ kyuna36 **(dan untuk chap selanjutnya kyumin momentnya bakal hurt loh, lambaikan tangan kalo ngga kuat ya)

**Park Min Rin **(ditentuin bakal putusnya kapan? Sama aku juga kasian Kyuhyun, tapi yang lain ngga ada yg ngerti penderitaan Kyuhyun huhu)**/ stalkyumin **(meski pelarian saya berusaha agar Ming memperlakukan Changmin dg baik)**/ Anissa Lee13 **(iya yaa aku jadi inget Donghae ini haha kapan ini enaknya dimunculin?)**/ Lilil Sarang Kyumin **(udah terjawab ya?)**/ Miyoori 29 **(Kyuhyunnya cemburunya lebih ke nyesek sih sebenernya, gimanapun dia ngarepin sungmin banget)**/ myeolchikyu **(jarak umurnya kayaknya terinspirasi Tony Ahn sama member Girls Day, tapi udah putus sih haha)**/ arisatae **(udah diungkap lo)**/ Monnom** (iya kan Kyuhyun bilang akan melakukan kewajibannya sebaik mungkin)**/ cho hyo woon **(nanti lah saya bikin special Changmin's side ya)**/ kimpichi. Adjah **(sengaja lama updatenya biar pada protes terus review hehe)**/ dewi. K. tubagus **(hhaha iya kali typo ya, maklum mata tua makasih udah diingetin)**/ SJFar **(sayangnya nggak ada penjelasan Kyu, dia aja nggak tau kenapa Ming lari)**/ Cho Minyu **(kenapa nerima Changmin ya? krn Changmin lebih cakep kali eheheh becanda ding)**/ cloudswan **(udah kejawab ya)**/ Erika Cho **(konfliknya masih jalan terus sampe chap entah keberapa deh)**/ Love Kyumin 137 **(wahh iya pertanyaannya udah kejawab nih)**/ Zen Liu ** (boleh loh panggil apapun bebas ya)**/ bunnyblack. FLK. 136 **(Incest itu hubungan cinta sedarah, kalo OTP itu singkatannya One True Pairing)**/ arianyferyna **(okee nggak lama kan)**/ cuttianisa** (eunhae belom jadian masih suka sukaan aja)**/ danhobak15** (tanggapannya udah ya)

**BunnyEvilKim **(dari awal aja udah rumit hubungannya, makin ke belakang makin rumit jadinya)**/ park ji hyun/ Kyumin Town/ Kyumin EvilAegyo/ Luvori19 **(iya saya udah punya anak, jadi karena ELF makanya saya bisa jadi KMS)**/ kyuminjoy **(emang harus ada konfliknya kan?)**/ Iam E.L.F and JOYer **(ngga lama kan?)**/ Yoldaspa **(okee makasih)**/ IAMkingsdaughter **(perkataan itu maksudnya percakapan ya?)**/ Kyumin Air 137** (demi apa kamu banyak banget nanyanya, dan semoga kejawab semua)**/ abilhikmah/ mily1909 **(sungmin masih labil, maklum anak SMP ya baru puber)**/ ShinJiWoo920202/ bunyming **(nasib Victoria ditentukan part depan kayaknya, kayaknya loh ya)**/ pujochi exo/ ovie ovi/ dynazha. Gint/ Minnie kyumin**(semoga terbayar penasarannya)**/ keykyu** (oya? Aku nggak pernah bales ya? maaf ya)**/ niek **(makasih udah favoritin ff saya)**/ Chikyumin/ parkhyun **(sampe nggak bisa tidur ya? boong yaa)**/ freychullie **(samaan ya 1 line *toss* **/ sunrise137 **(salam dari adek kecilnya juga hehe udah update kilat kan)**/ evilRin**(lhaa kok bisa peringkatnya jelek? Belajar lagi dong)**/ kyuqie **(kyumin jadiannya masih lama loh)**/ zaAra evilkyu/hyeri** (iya kah? Coba mention lagi, aku nggak apal, sebut penname kamu dong)

**Indi2907 **(nggak marah kan saya juga seorang ibu)**/ajid kyumin / NhaELF/ minglove/ evilpumpkin** (kenapa nunggu Sungmin 16 taun? Ada apa emang? Hehe)**/ endah. Kyumin 137** (Changmin pucat ya? dia takut juga sama Kyuhyun)**/ fifin yefin137 **(yang rumit mereka kamu jangan stress ya)**/ Lady Ze** (Changmin gak bakal jadi pelampiasan tp pembelajaran *ngeles*)**/ pumpkinmiiin** (bawel sumpah! Anak ngambek nggak boleh bawel, awas kalo baca chapter 9 ya, aku kutuk kena lampu mati pas batre lg low)**/ kyumin joyer/ Tia/ hyukmyboo **(haehyuk moment ya? tungguin saya puasa 7 hari ya buat cari wangsit)**/ fariny/ nuralrasyid/ Minhyunni1318 **(agak segan kenapa sih? Panggil nama saya bahkan boleh loh, selamat datang ya?)**/ Seorara18** (Sungmin nggak pernah bergaul makanya dia polos)

**TsubakiMing** (kencannya chap depan aja haha)**/ fadillah umar dhani **(chang-ming udah pacaran tuh)**/ baby kyumin **(makasih udah suka ya)**/ Ahel **(nggak masuk ya? nggak tau jg kenapa tuh)**/ sky** (ngga papa asal jangan cakar saya)**/ heppynez **(oke beres)**/ minglove** (victoria emang diciptakan workaholic disini)**/ Yhana Kafer Girl's **(makasih yaa)**/ phyan **(mari kita sebut Chang-Ming aja, nggak tau juga mereka nyebutnya apa hahaha ketahuan asal bikin pairing nih kan)**/ BlackXX **(dan ternyata penyebab Vict nangis adalah…..salah semua haha)**/ PaboGirl **(it doesn't matter if you're not KMS, no need to apologize. Pd dasarnya fic ini dibuat untuk dibaca siapapun asal nggak membenci cast saya)**/ kyuna13** (konfliknya udah saya rancang dengan matang, tenang saja)

**MAKASIH SEMUA YAA**

**SAMPAI JUMPA**


	10. Chapter 10

**DADDY'S GIRL**

Pairing : KYUMIN Slight KYUTORIA

KYUMIN Slight CHANG-MING

Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin Victoria Song, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Yejin, Lee Donghae, Shim Changmin, Zhoumi, cast lain menyusul

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

Rate : M

Chaptered

Warning: Genderswitch for Uke, OOC, Many Typos, **IF YOU READ DON'T BASH**

Disclaimer: The caracters inside are belong to God and themselves. But the storyline is mine

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hubungan Sungmin dan Changmin sudah berjalan selama 1 tahun, tetapi selama itu pula Sungmin masih tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya pada Changmin. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Eunhyuk, Sungmin tidak pernah berbunga-bunga saat dekat dengan Changmin, ia juga tidak pernah merindukannya terlalu dalam karena Changmin bisa ditemui kapanpun. Tetapi Sungmin merasa nyaman bersama Changmin, dia bisa membicarakan apapun tanpa harus ada yang ditutupi. Changmin juga mengajarkan banyak hal padanya. Hanya nyaman, sebatas itu saja. Kalau boleh jujur Sungmin hanya memanfaatkan Changmin sebagai tamengnya, agar Kyuhyun tidak mendekatinya lagi.

Entahlah, setiap melihat Kyuhyun yang terlintas di mata Sungmin hanya wajah Kyuhyun dan Victoria yang bercumbu. Itu memang terjadi setahun yang lalu, tapi Sungmin tidak akan pernah menghapus itu dari otaknya. Kyuhyun sudah berjanji untuk menjaga sikapnya, tidak bermesraan dengan Victoria di depannya. Maka Sungmin berjanji tidak akan menyukai anak lelaki lain. Tetapi ketika Kyuhyun mematahkan janji itu, maka ia menghancurkannya juga seketika itu.

Sungmin sudah bersiap, ini adalah hari Minggu. Changmin mengikuti kejuaraan bulu tangkis pelajar sekolah tingkat atas, dan hari ini adalah gilirannya bertanding. Sungmin melihat jam dindingnya, harusnya Changmin sudah menjemputnya sekarang, Sungmin menambahkan sedikit lipgloss di bibirnya yang sudah berwarna merah muda, memasang bando di rambut pendeknya, dan mengambil tas selempangnya. Sungmin sedikit mematut diri, melihat apakah ia sudah pantas dan rapi apa belum. Setelah yakin dengan penampilannya, Sungmin keluar kamar. Menunggu Changmin di depan bukanlah ide buruk.

Saat melewati ruang keluarga, ia melihat Kyuhyun duduk di sana dengan secangkir kopi di samping laptopnya. Kyuhyun seperti sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan kantornya seperti biasa. Sungmin terdiam menatap punggung Kyuhyun, kalau boleh jujur ia sungguh merindukan Kyuhyun. Ia merindukan saat Kyuhyun membawanya ke pangkuannya, yang mungkin sekarang sudah tidak pantas dilakukan karena tubuhnya sudah jauh berkembang dan ia bukan anak kecil yang bisa dipangku. Ia juga merindukan saat Kyuhyun memeluknya di dalam tidurnya, mendengarkan bunyi 'dug dug' dari dada lelaki itu. Apakah dada itu masih berbunyi dengan kencang saat ada Sungmin?

Mata Sungmin meredup, ingin lari memeluk punggung Kyuhyun. Tapi lagi-lagi wajah Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam sedang melumat bibir Victoria melintas di pikirannya, membuat matanya berkaca-kaca karena menyesakkan dadanya. Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Kyuhyun menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, maka ia menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin berdiri di ujung tangga. Ia sedang memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi menahan sakit. Kyuhyun cemas melihat itu, maka ia menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan tersentak melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah berjongkok di depannya dengan wajah yang begitu dekat dengannya. Sungmin buru-buru mengatur napasnya, dan berlalu melewati Kyuhyun tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

"Sungmin, kau mau pergi kemana?" Kyuhyun sudah berdiri, meneriaki Sungmin yang sudah berlari ke arah pintu depan dan memasang sepatu flatnya. Kemudian buru-buru keluar rumah dan menutup pintu dengan kencang. Kyuhyun berjalan melihat kepergian Sungmin, yang ternyata sudah ada Changmin yang sepertinya baru tiba untuk menjemput gadis kecil kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya, meredam amarahnya. Ia sungguh telah belajar mengendalikan emosinya setahun ini. Perubahan sikap Sungmin kepadanya sungguh menguji emosinya, tidak main-main Kyuhyun bisa marah, sedih, kemudian menangis dalam satu waktu. Sungmin menjaga jarak dengannya, Sungmin bahkan tidak mau menatap matanya. Meski begitu ia tahu, ada kemarahan pada mata gadis itu, yang tidak ia ketahui hanyalah kemarahan apa yang sedang disimpan Sungmin untuknya. Kyuhyun merasa ia sudah melakukan apapun, bahkan mengorbankan perasaan Victoria untuk menjaga perasaannya pada Sungmin. Beribu kebohongan telah ia jalani, hidup bukan sebagai dirinya sendiri. Dan jika ia masih bertahan hingga sekarang, itu karena Sungmin. Tapi kini Sungmin bahkan melihatnya pun sudah tidak mau, harusnya ia melepaskan semuanya. Tetapi sekali lagi, ia masih bertahan.

Ia bukannya tidak berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya mengubah Sungmin. Tetapi semakin ia mencari tahu, semakin ia menangkap kebencian di mata Sungmin untuknya. Dan itu seketika menciutkan nyalinya. Melihat kebencian Sungmin yang tertuju untuknya adalah hal pertama yang paling membuatnya sakit.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Sungmin dan Changmin dengan senyum miris, mereka berdua sungguh pantas dilihat. Berjalan beriringan dengan Sungmin memegang tas raket Changmin. Mengobrol dengan senyum yang tidak terlepas dari bibir mereka. Begitu seharusnya bukan? Sungmin harusnya bersanding dengan teman seumurannya, bukan dengan Kyuhyun yang bahkan sudah 31 tahun.

"Ha ha ha," Kyuhyun tertawa kencang, tapi dengan sudut mata yang sudah berair. Buru-buru ia menyekanya dan kembali ke pekerjaannya. Berhenti memikirkan Sungmin itu lebih baik. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar mencoba menyingkirkan Sungmin dari pikirannya, meski itu hanya akan bertahan beberapa jam.

.

.

.

Sungmin menonton Changmin yang sedang bertanding dengan sengit. Sungmin mengamati, tapi sebenarnya tidak, pikirannya melayang pada Kyuhyun. Sudah sangat lama sejak ia menatap dalam-dalam mata kecoklatan itu, tatapannya pada Sungmin tidak berubah. Sejak pertama mereka bertemu hingga saat ini. Mata Kyuhyun untuknya tetap teduh dan sejuk. Rasanya Sungmin ingin berlama-lama tenggelam disana, membelai wajahnya, mencium harum khasnya, dan merasakan rengkuhannya lagi. Semua seakan terbuka dan tersedia kapanpun untuk Sungmin. Tetapi Sungmin menghindarinya, Sungmin membenci orang yang lupa akan janjinya sendiri.

Sungmin memegang dadanya, setiap mengingat Kyuhyun kenapa sakit yang ia rasakan? Kenapa airmatanya selalu mendesak untuk keluar? Tidak bisakah semua berjalan dengan normal, Sungmin sebagai anak dan Kyuhyun sebagai ayah? Kenapa ia tidak bisa melihat Kyuhyun sebagai ayahnya?

Sungmin terus berpikir, benaknya tidak henti mengucapkan tanya yang bahkan Sungmin tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah-ubah, kadang sendu, kadang menahan tawa karena ia tidak mau dianggap gila, seketika matanya berembun. Semua bercampur menjadi satu ketika ia mengingat Kyuhyun. Selama setahun ia menghindari Kyuhyun, tidak pernah ia memikirkannya sedalam ini. dan sekali berpikir, ia melakukannya di arena pertandingan kekasihnya sendiri. Untuk terakhir kalinya benaknya bertanya, apakah ini adil untuk Changmin?

Tanpa sadar, Changmin sudah berdiri di sebelahnya mengambil handuk di tempat duduk sebelah Sungmin. Menyeka keringatnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, kemudian menghabiskan sebotol air mineral yang tadi ia bawa. Changmin menoleh ke arah Sungmin, gadis ini seperti sedang memandang lapangan pertandingan dengan cermat. Apa ia tidak sadar bahwa pertandingan Changmin sudah selesai sejak tadi dan sang atlit sudah berdiri di sampingnya?

"Minnie…" tegur Changmin sambil mengusap bahu Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin tersentak dan mendongak, baru menyadari Changmin telah berdiri di samping entah sejak kapan.

"_Oppa_ pertandinganmu selesai? Sejak kapan?" tanya Sungmin.

Changmin menelan keheranannya, Sungmin selalu saja seperti ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin melamun ketika bersamanya, bahkan tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Changmin tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin, kekasihnya itu selalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri jika Changmin tidak menarik perhatiannya ke dalam dunia nyata.

"Aku sudah selesai bertanding sejak tadi Min, kau tidak memperhatikan ya?" Changmin melembutkan tatapannya sambil tangannya mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Ah…maaf," Sungmin merasa bersalah juga, ia sadar Changmin mengetahui kebiasaan buruknya yang suka melamun tidak kenal waktu. Tetapi Changmin bahkan terlalu baik untuk sekedar menegurnya.

Changmin menyingkirkan barang-barang dari tempat duduk di sebelah Sungmin, kemudian mendudukinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini, aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Tetapi jika kau terganggu dengan kehadiranku, katakanlah," Changmin menghadap Sungmin yang menunduk merasa bersalah.

Sungmin menatap Changmin, menyampaikan rasa bersalahnya lewat matanya. Dia menggeleng berkali-kali.

"Tidak, bukan begitu, aku tidak pernah terganggu dengan _oppa_. Sungguh. Aku malah merasa beruntung _oppa_ masih mau bertahan denganku setahun ini."

Changmin tersenyum lembut, "Aku mengerti." Dengan lembut ia menarik bahu Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

Pelukan Changmin tentu saja berbeda dengan pelukan Kyuhyun, sangat jauh berbeda. Tapi Sungmin tetap menikmati kenyamanannya. Pada semua dingin hatinya setahun ini, pelukan Changmin selalu berhasil menghangatkannya.

"Mari kita pulang," Changmin melepaskan pelukan mereka, merapikan barang-barangnya dan menggandeng Sungmin menyusuri tribun dan keluar gedung olahraga.

.

.

.

"_Oppa_ apa yang kau rasakan padaku?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba saat mereka berjalan, bergandengan tangan di trotoar menuju kedai es krim kesukaan mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin, jujur saja ia tidak mengerti dan takut salah dengar.

"Mencintai itu seperti apa rasanya?" pertanyaan Sungmin berganti lagi.

Tentang ini Changmin bukannya tidak tahu, ia tentu merasa bukan cinta yang mendasari kebersamaan mereka. Setidaknya bukan cinta dari keduanya. Karena Changmin sangat tahu, Sungmin tidak mencintainya. Tapi toh ia tetap bisa menikmati kebersamaan mereka, karena Sungmin masih memegang janjinya untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik untuknya. Meski pun tidak sempurna, Changmin sudah merasa bersyukur bisa bersama Sungmin sejauh ini. Changmin menarik napas dalam-dalam menikmati sisa-sisa udara musim dingin yang akan berganti dengan musim semi.

"Mencintai itu ketika seluruh pikiran dan perhatian kita tertuju untuknya seorang, kemanapun kita melangkah, apapun yang kita lakukan, apa sumber tangis dan tawa kita, semuanya tertuju padanya," Changmin menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Sungmin juga berhenti menjadi menghadapnya.

Changmin meraih jemari Sungmin, mendekatkannya di dadanya. Dan ada getaran merambat yang dirasakan jemari Sungmin.

"Dan disini ada getaran setiap kita berdekatan dengannya. Kau dapat merasakannya kan?" tanya Changmin membuat Sungmin tercenung, teringat akan sesuatu.

.

.

"_Dia berbunyi sangat kencang karena kau, karena kau yang memeluknya Sungmin. Selebihnya dia akan berdetak dengan normal jika aku berhadapan dengan orang lain."_

"_Lihatlah aku sebagai lelaki yang mencintaimu. Aku akan menemani harimu, mendidikmu, dan mencintaimu dengan caraku."_

"_Singkirkan semua rasa marah di hatimu padaku, bersabarlah. Kau harus menungguku."_

.

.

Seperti kaset rusak, semua ingatan Sungmin tentang masa lalu, kembali berulang-ulang di benaknya. Sungmin melepas tautan Changmin padanya, awalnya Changmin menahan itu terjadi. Dia berusaha tetap menggenggam jemari Sungmin. Dengan tatapan memohon dari Sungmin, Changmin akhirnya melepas tautan jari mereka. Dan mungkin harus rela melepas Sungmin.

Changmin menatap punggung Sungmin yang terus berlari menjauhinya. Changmin tidak tahu siapa orangnya, yang ia tahu Sungmin telah menyimpan cinta di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam untuk seseorang. Ia tahu batin Sungmin tersiksa oleh cinta itu, membuatnya terpenjara dalam suatu belenggu yang tidak terlihat. Membuatnya dari anak tertutup menjadi semakin tertutup dan dingin. Jika melepasnya membuat Sungmin menjadi ceria lagi seperti setahun lalu, Changmin akan dengan senang hati melepasnya. Dengan mengulum senyum, Changmin berbalik kembali menuju halte menunggu bus ke arah tempat tinggalnya, tidak lagi menuju kedai es krim seperti rencananya semula dengan Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin terus berlari. Dan ia merasa bodoh, bukankah ia bisa memanggil taksi untuk pulang? Maka Sungmin berjalan menuju pemberhentian taksi, dan ketika sebuah taksi menghampirinya ia segera naik dan menyebutkan tujuannya.

_Bersabarlah_

_Simpan dulu marahmu_

_Kau harus menungguku_

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus terulang di benaknya. Mengapa dia begitu bodoh, melupakan itu setahun belakangan ini? Harusnya ia hanya memegang janji yang telah Kyuhyun bisikkan kepadanya, hanya itu kuncinya. Sungmin selalu memegang itu selama bertahun-tahun apapun yang terjadi, dan pagi itu mengapa ia melupakannya dan mengacaukan semuanya? Sekarang, masih bisakah ia mengembalikan janji Kyuhyun untuk dan memegangnya sekali saja?

.

.

.

TOK TOK

Victoria yang sedang sibuk dengan dokumen di hadapannya sontak menatap pintunya yang diketuk dari luar, menurunkan sedikit kacamatanya sampai sebatas tulang hidungnya.

"Masuk," sahutnya kepada sang tamu.

Kemudian pintu terbuka dari luar, dan menampakkan sosok tampan kesayangannya.

"Ahh akhirnya kau datang, kau membawa pesananku?"

"Tentu saja, apa laptop ini yang kau maksud?"

"Iya benar, terima kasih sayang. Kau duduklah dulu, aku akan membuat kopi untukmu."

"Tidak perlu Vic, kau selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu."

Victoria tersenyum lembut, Kyuhyun, suaminya itu memang selalu pengertian kepadanya. Bahkan tidak pernah protes saat ia harus menyelesaikan proyeknya di luar Korea berbulan-bulan dan harus bekerja di hari Minggu seperti ini.

"Kau terlihat lebih pucat," Victoria menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun. "Dan astaga, pipimu dingin sekali. Maaf aku malah menyuruhmu mengantarkan laptopku."

"Tidak masalah Vict," Kyuhyun melangkah ke sofa yang tak jauh dari pintu ruangan Victoria.

"Apa yang dikerjakan Sungmin hari ini?" tanya Victoria yang juga duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Ia pergi berkencan dengan Changmin hari ini," jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang setiap membicarakan Sungmin dan pacarnya."

Kyuhyun menoleh, mengamati raut wajah Victoria. Tetapi tidak ada perubahan di sana, hanya ada senyum lembutnya seperti biasa jika Victoria berhadapan dengannya.

"Mungkin aku tidak senang melihat dia berkencan dengan siapapun."

"Itu terlihat dari wajahmu."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menyandarkannya pada sandaran sofa, memejamkan matanya dan membuang semua ingatan yang tiba-tiba tertuju pada Sungmin. Victoria menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut di dahi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Sungmin kita sudah 15 tahun sekarang, aku bahkan berkencan untuk pertama kalinya pada usia 13 tahun. Tidak ada yang perlu kita khawatirkan tentang itu, setidaknya itu menunjukkan Sungmin tumbuh menjadi anak yang normal seusianya. Aku tidak bisa memberinya keluarga yang utuh, bersikeras membesarkannya sendiri tapi ternyata membiarkannya tumbuh sendirian, dan dia tetap tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik. Bukankah kita harus mensyukuri itu?" Victoria memandang ke mata Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang dipandang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Penyesalan seumur hidupku adalah membiarkannya sendirian, sedangkan aku sibuk seorang diri dengan dalih pekerjaan padahal hanya untuk mengabaikan luka lama. Atas semua kejahatanku padanya, dan dia masih bisa tumbuh dengan baik, bukankah Tuhan sangat baik padaku?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, mendapati mata Victoria yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Victoria memang selalu seperti ini jika membicarakan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengelus bahu Victoria lembut.

"Kau jangan lagi menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, toh Sungmin tetap tumbuh sebagaimana anak lainnya. Aku menjaganya Vict, dia tidak sendirian."

"Kau, Kyuhyun-ah maukah menjaga Sungminku hingga akhir?" Victoria memandang penuh harap pada Kyuhyun.

"Tanpa kau memohon, aku akan menjaganya Vict. Sampai mati aku hanya akan menjaganya," janji Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa terlepas dari semua belenggu yang melilitku dengan masa laluku, aku minta maaf akan itu, bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu hanya saja aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan lukaku sendiri. Jujur saja, memandang Sungmin selalu membuatku teringat padanya. Karena itu aku tidak bisa berhenti dan diam di rumah."

"Aku mengerti Vict, aku mengerti," airmata Victoria yang sudah mengalir membuatnya tak tega juga, dan membawa Victoria ke dalam pelukannya.

"Cukup percayakan Sungmin padaku, aku akan membesarkannya dengan cintaku. Akan aku buat dia merasakan cintamu lewat cintaku padanya," bisik Kyuhyun meyakinkan Victoria.

Victoria semakin terisak, saat ia tidak bisa leluasa mencurahkan cintanya untuk Sungmin. Ada orang lain yang senang hati melakukan itu untuknya. Victoria merasa Tuhan sudah begitu baik padanya yang sudah demikian jahat. Untuk pertama kali dalam pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun, ia menangis sekencang ini di pelukan suaminya.

Setengah jam, dan tangisan Victoria sudah mereda. Tetapi Kyuhyun masih sabar memeluk dan menenangkannya. Meyakinkan bahwa Sungmin akan baik-baik saja dalam bimbingannya, terus meyakinkan bahwa ia perasaan sayangnya pada Sungmin tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Victoria tersenyum dalam sisa isakannya, bagaimana bisa ia mencurigai Kyuhyun melakukan yang tidak-tidak kepada Sungmin, di saat Kyuhyun membantunya membesarkan Sungmin dengan tulus?

"Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun di atas kepala Victoria.

Kyuhyun merasakan kepala Victoria mengangguk di dadanya.

"Kapan kau berangkat ke Singapura?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Nanti malam."

"Nanti malam?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap tajam pada Victoria.

Victoria mengangguk lagi.

"Kau pulang dulu bukan? Setidaknya berpamitan kepada Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan curiga.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya jika dokumenku sudah lengkap saat ini juga."

"Vict, akhir-akhir ini kau pergi ke luar negeri tanpa berpamitan kepadanya secara langsung. Sungmin sangat merindukanmu"

"Aku akan berpamitan kepadanya nanti."

"Sungmin pasti merindukanmu, jujur saja kau terlihat begitu menghindari Sungmin akhir-akhir ini. Jangan sampai Sungmin merasakan itu."

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak tahu, meski sudah tidak berinteraksi dengan Sungmin ia masih memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Sungmin. Setiap bangun tidur, akan berangkat sekolah, pulang sekolah, akan pergi tidur, Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin diam-diam mencari ibunya. Dan Kyuhyun sangat tahu, seringkali Sungmin menyimpan kekecewaannya sendiri. Kyuhyun menatap Victoria dalam-dalam, menebak apa yang mengubahnya sedemikian pesat terhadap Sungmin.

"Aku bertemu dengannya 5 bulan lalu saat aku ke Thailand," kata Victoria seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun, sambil sibuk mengambil anggur putih di lemari kacanya.

"Sudah ku duga."

"Itu memukulku begitu keras, hidupku tiba-tiba berbalik sejak bertemu dengannya lagi. Tidak ada yang kami lakukan bahkan kami tidak membicarakan apapun, kamu hanya bertukar pandang dari jauh," Victoria menenggak minumannya hingga habis. Ini seperti mengakui perselingkuhannya sendiri kepada sang suami, kenyataannya tidak ada perselingkuhan sama sekali.

"Aku mengerti, tapi jangan mengorbankan Sungmin begitu lama. Kau tahu, meski ada aku dia juga membutuhkanmu," Kyuhyun mengambil gelas kristal dari tangan Victoria yang sudah terisi dengan minuman beralkohol itu lagi.

"Terima kasih, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat," Victoria beranjak kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Kyuhyun berpamitan setelah itu, ini sudah pukul 8 malam pasti Sungmin sudah pulang. Kyuhyun tidak mau membiarkannya seorang diri di rumah.

.

.

.

Ketika Sungmin telah sampai di depan rumahnya, keinginannya untuk bertemu Kyuhyun dan memeluknya sudah tidak terbendung. Oleh karena itu ia terburu-buru berlari, membuka pintu, tidak menyadari lampu-lampu di rumahnya yang tidak menyala. Sungmin berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun, tetapi ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Sungmin kecewa. Tetapi ia akan menunggu Kyuhyun, maka ia berjalan menuju sisi ranjang yang biasa Kyuhyun tempati, dan berbaring di atas bantal yang biasa Kyuhyun tiduri. Sungmin menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Kyuhyun dari sana, memuaskan dahaganya atas kehangatan Kyuhyun ia memeluk bantal itu erat-erat. Hingga tanpa sadar tertidur dengan nyaman, sudah lama ia tidak jatuh tertidur semudah ini dan ini karena aroma Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang baru tiba di halaman rumahnya segera memakirkan mobilnya sembarangan. Mendapati keadaan halaman dan rumahnya yang gelap membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

"Apakah Sungmin belum pulang?" bisik Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci dengan aman meski dengan posisi yang tidak tepat pada biasanya, ia berlari memasuki rumah dan langsung menuju lantai dua, kamar Sungmin. Tetapi ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Sungmin, ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sana. Gelap dan dingin. Kyuhyun menyalakan lampunya, mencari petunjuk apa Sungmin sudah pulang kemudian pergi lagi, atau sama sekali belum pulang. Tetapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak menemukan petunjuk apa-apa, artinya Sungmin belum pulang semalam ini.

Kyuhyun sudah akan berlari ke lantai bawah, akan mencari Sungmin. Ini sudah hampir pukul 9 malam, dan Sungmin tidak pernah pulang semalam ini. Tetapi ia ingat Sungmin tidak akan senang jika Kyuhyun menyeretnya pulang, itu akan membuatnya semakin dibenci oleh Sungmin. Tetapi ini sudah larut, dan ia mengkhawatirkan Sungmin setengah mati. Sesaat Kyuhyun merasa kebingungan. Hingga ia perlu mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Maka bergegas ia memasuki kamarnya.

Ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka, cahaya terang menyambutnya. Seingatnya ia sudah pergi dari rumah sejak siang, dan ia tidak menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Tetapi ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar, ia mendapati sesosok tubuh gadis remaja kesayangannya sedang terbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan memeluk bantalnya. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diliputi ketegangan dan adrenalin yang naik karena tidak menemukan Sungmin di kamarnya, mendadak merasa seperti disiram air es. Dingin dari ubun-ubun hingga ujung kakinya, ketenangan luar biasa seketika meliputinya. Terlepas dari Sungmin yang sudah aman di dalam kamarnya, melihat Sungmin tertidur dengan begitu damai memeluk bantal yang pasti penuh akan aromanya, membuat hati Kyuhyun berbunga-bunga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lirih Kyuhyun yang pasti hanya bisa didengarkan olehnya sendiri.

Ia berjalan mendekat, merapikan rambut Sungmin, menatap sekujur tubuh anak itu. Ia berjongkok di sisi ranjang, melepas sepatu Sungmin, melepas bando di kepalanya, dan menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak membenarkan posisi tidur Sungmin yang meringkuk memeluk bantalnya, takut mengusiknya. Meskipun ini pertanda baik, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak tahu apakah setelah terbangun Sungmin akan tetap sebagai Sungmin yang membencinya ataukah memeluknya dengan penuh kerinduan. Kyuhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko yang pertama, jadi ia membiarkan Sungmin tertidur dengan posisinya tanpa terusik.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, kemana saja seharian ini?" Kyuhyun mulai bermonolog seakan mengajak Sungmin mengobrol. Tersenyum menatap wajah damai Sungmin.

.

.

.

Victoria sedang membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang harus dia bawa ke perjalanan bisnisnya kali ini. Pesawatnya akan lepas landas pukul 11 malam ini, maka ia harus cepat-cepat ke bandara. Setelah semua rapi, Victoria mengambil tas kerjanya mengecek apakah ada lagi yang kurang. Victoria mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya, bahkan menumpahkan isinya. Tetapi tetap yang dicarinya tidak ia temukan, paspor dan visanya tertinggal di rumah. Bodoh sekali, ia berganti tas tadi pagi dan pasti paspornya ada di tas lama karena kemana-mana ia membawa dua benda itu bersama dokumen-dokumen kependudukannya yang lain. Terpaksa ia harus pulang, setidaknya dia bisa melihat Sungmin terlebih dahulu.

Maka Victoria segera keluar ruang kerjanya, turun dengan lift menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, ia harus mengejar penerbangannya selain itu jalan raya juga dalam keadaan sepi. Victoria tersenyum ketika bayangan Sungmin melintas, ia bertekad setelah proyek ini selesai ia akan mencurahkan seluruh waktunya untuk Sungmin. Kalau perlu ia akan mengambil cuti. Tidak adil untuk Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa-apa, jika Victoria terus menghindarinya karena bayangan mantan suaminya yang semakin sering muncul. Bagaimanapun ia juga merindukan waktunya dengan Sungmin, gadisnya yang tumbuh remaja sudah tidak pernah bermanja-manja padanya lagi. Baiklah, ketinggalan paspor dan visa sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk, karena setidaknya ia akan bisa mencium Sungmin nanti.

.

.

.

"Kau mengapa tidak mau berbicara lagi denganku?" Kyuhyun masih saja mengajak berbicara Sungmin yang masih terlelap, sementara tangannya terus membelai rambut Sungmin.

"Aku merindukanmu, meski kau jarang berbicara banyak tetapi aku merindukan kau berbicara padaku. Apakah setiap anak perempuan yang tumbuh remaja dan memiliki pacar akan menjauhi ayahnya? Tapi aku bukan ayahmu, kau ingat kan? Jangan pernah menganggapku sebagai ayahmu, karena nanti kau akan menjadi kekasihku."

Kyuhyun menumpukan dagunya di tumpukan lengannya, menyamankan posisinya dan terus berbicara kepada Sungmin.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak kecil itu saat bersamamu? Apakah ia menggandeng tanganmu? Ah iya aku sering melihatnya dan itu membuatku sakit," Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin yang terkepal. Memisahkan kepalan jarinya satu persatu kemudian memasukkannya ke cela jarinya, membuat mereka bergenggaman tangan sekarang.

"Apakah dia memelukmu? Kau lebih suka pelukannya atau pelukanku? Kau tidak merindukan pelukanku ya?"

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan napas teratur Sungmin di wajahnya yang memang berjarak dekat.

.

.

.

Victoria terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan kencang, satu tikungan lagi dan rumahnya akan terlihat. Ketika ia telah memasuki komplek rumahnya, ia memelankan laju kendaraannya. Komplek sudah demikian sepi, bahkan ini masih pukul 9 lebih. Sepanjang jalan Victoria juga hanya merasakan kesepian, kemana semua orang? Tiba-tiba ia merasa hari semakin suram dan hatinya diliputi perasaan tidak nyaman.

Mungkin bertemu Sungmin akan mengembalikan suasana hatinya. Meskipun ia tertidur, Victoria toh masih bisa memeluk dan menciumnya nanti. Victoria semakin tidak sabar berjumpa dengan anaknya, maka ia menaikkan lagi kecepatannya hingga pagar rumahnya terlihat. Ia memelankan laju roda mobilnya dan berdiri tepat di luar pagar. Ia tidak akan memakirkan mobilnya di halaman, karena ia masuk hanya sebentar. Hanya untuk mengambil paspor dan visanya, kemudian sedikit berpamitan kepada Sungmin. Karena ia harus segera pergi ke Singapura dengan penerbangan terakhir. Victoria mendapati rumahnya gelap, bahkan lampu halaman pun tidak dinyalakan.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menyalakan lampunya?"

.

.

.

"Apa anak kecil itu menciummu? Dimana? Di pipi?" Kyuhyun terus saja berbicara dengan Sungmin, seakan ada interaksi dua jalur.

"Seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun mencium kedua pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Aroma anak ini masih saja seharum aroma kecilnya, membuat Kyuhyun betah lama-lama menghirupnya.

"Hanya di pipi? Apa ia mencium dahimu? Seperti ini?"

Kini Kyuhyun mencium kening dengan penuh perasaan, seakan itu adalah kristal yang demikian berharganya. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan bibirnya mengecup dahi Sungmin yang entah mengapa juga bisa selembut ini.

.

.

.

Ketika Victoria memasuki rumahnya, ini lebih gelap dari luar. Victoria menyalakan saklar lampu, dan mengerjap berkali-kali ketika cahaya terang mendadak menyerang matanya. Rumahnya dalam keadaan sepi, padahal jika ada di rumah Kyuhyun tidak pernah tidur pada jam 9. Ini terlalu sore. Victoria berjalan ke arah tangga, dan ternyata ia menemukan paspornya tergeletak di lemari kaca di ruang tamu. Victoria teringat, ia sudah mengeluarkan paspor dan visanya dari tas lamanya, tetapi sepertinya ia lupa membawanya ketika sedang sibuk bersiap pergi ke kantor tadi pagi. Ia memasukkan kedua dokumen itu ke dalam tasnya, kemudian melanjutkan menaiki tangga rumah menuju kamar anaknya. Tetapi rupanya Victoria tidak bisa menemukan Sungmin di kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Aku harap anak itu hanya menciummu sebatas ini. ia tidak mungkin berani melakukan lebih dari ini kepadamu bukan? Kalau iya, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa menahan diriku untuk menghajarnya. Karena kau milikku, maka tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu."

Kyuhyun menyentuhkan ujung telunjuknya di bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Terasa hangat oleh napas Sungmin di sana.

"Dia tidak menyentuhmu disini bukan?" bisik Kyuhyun sambil terus membelai bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, menghirup dalam-dalam napas Sungmin. Matanya menatap bibir itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku sudah menjagamu bertahun-tahun, menahan diriku sebaik mungkin. Jika aku menyentuhmu sekarang, apakah boleh? Aku hanya tidak ingin kau tersentuh oleh yang lain," jemari Kyuhyun beralih mengelus pipi Sungmin.

Sedikit terusik Sungmin mengubah posisinya, menengadahkan kepalanya dan mulutnya semakin membuka. Seperti sudah kehendaknya membuka dirinya untuk Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun pun menangkap maksudnya seperti itu. Maka ia berdiri dengan lututnya, menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. Mengitung sekon demi sekon sampai kedua bibir itu bersentuhan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika bibirnya menempel pada bibir Sungmin. Merasakan sensasi lembut dan manisnya bagai permen kapas dari surga yang turun ke bumi. Hanya bersentuhan dan jantungnya sudah hampir melompat dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun merasakan hangat napas Sungmin di mulutnya, dengan lembut ia mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilat setiap sisi bibir Sungmin, membasahinya dengan sempurna. Menyentuh gigi Sungmin, yang membuatnya gemas ketika tersenyum, dengan lidahnya. Hasratnya semakin mendamba, maka ia menyesap bibir bawah Sungmin. Semakin melesakkan hidungnya di permukaan pipi Sungmin. Jemarinya mengelus pundak Sungmin dengan penuh rasa.

Kyuhyun merasa sesak didadanya, bukan karena kesusahan bernapas, tapi ia tidak mampu menampung perasaan nyamannya. Melumat bibir bawah Sungmin, menyesapnya dengan perasaan. Merasainya tidak luput sesenti pun. Kemudian beralih menyesap bibir atas, dan tanpa diduga Sungmin membalas melumat bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun terkejut luar biasa, buru-buru melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Kemudian mengamati wajah Sungmin yang masih terlelap. Bibir bawahnya merah membengkak. Tapi dia tidak terbangun.

"Ughh…" Sungmin melenguh seperti menyuarakan protesnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam diam, mengerti bahwa Sungmin membalas ciumannya di alam bawah sadarnya. Maka ia mencium pipi Sungmin dengan gemas. Kemudian terpaku menatap bibir Sungmin yang mengkilap dan membengkak. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Kyuhyun melumat lagi bibir bawah Sungmin. Dan langsung disambut oleh lumatan Sungmin. Ciuman mereka berjalan dua arah, saling membalas, dengan menikmati kelembutan bibir masing-masing. Kyuhyun merasa ia seperti mabuk oleh wine termahal di dunia. Bunyi decakan kedua bibir itu terdengar kencang di penjuru kamar yang sunyi.

Lidah Kyuhyun menyentuh lidah Sungmin, mengajaknya terbangun dan bermain di dalam hangat kedua mulut mereka. Terus menggelitik indra lidah Sungmin, hingga ia bisa menggeliat dan berkelit saling mendorong dengan lidah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memegang kedua sisi kepala Sungmin, semakin mengeratkan ciuman mereka seperti tidak ada hari esok. Meski Sungmin membalas ciumannya dalam keadaan tidak sadar, tapi itu membuat Kyuhyun panas juga. Saat merasa Sungmin sudah tersengal, ia melepas ciumannya. Membersihkan basah di dagu Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. Mengecup ujung hidungnya lembut. Memandangnya dengan sayang dan tenggelam dalam wajah damai Sungmin.

"Astaga!"

Sampai Kyuhyun terusik oleh pekikan di pintu kamarnya. Sontak Kyuhyun menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Victoria yang berdiri dengan muka pucat di depan pintu. Matanya membelalak tidak percaya, bibirnya yang terbuka ditutupi oleh telapak tangannya. Seperti menahan kekagetan luar biasa.

Sejak kapan Victoria berdiri disitu?

Kyuhyun sudah akan mengejar Victoria ketika istrinya itu berbalik dan berlari menuruni tangga. Kyuhyun mengejarnya. Dan ketika ia telah sampai di pintu masuk rumahnya, Victoria sudah menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Kyuhyun tetap mengejar, tetapi Victoria sudah menjalankan kendaraanya. Meninggalkan suara decit ban dengan aspal ketika memutar arah dengan kencang. Kemudian menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam.

"Vict!" Kyuhyun meneriakinya, tetapi tentu saja tidak didengar Victoria yang sudah melaju berbelas-belas meter darinya.

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

* * *

**T B C**

* * *

Muahahahah…maaf ya saya nistakan dengan TBC pas adrenalin lagi naik-naiknya. Eh naik nggak sih? Ya udahlah emang harus berhenti disini. Terus terus terus kalo udah ketahuan bakal gimana? Yaa liat aja chapter depan, jangan minta bocoran lagi di mention ya, apa yang akan terjadi di chapter-chapter selanjutnya biar jadi misteri aja. Dan meskipun Victoria udah tau, konfliknya bukan antara Kyuhyun-Victoria kok. Terus apa dong? Ya udah liat aja nanti, yang sabar.

Di chapter kemarin, saya minta maaf ya ada typo yang super fatal. Masa ORANGTUA Kyuhyun jadi ORANGUTAN Kyuhyun? Maaf ya, nggak maksud bikin Kyuhyun jadi anak orangutan sumpah. Udah disiksa di chapter kemaren, nggak dikasih honor, dikatain anak orangutan pula. Ada yang bilang pas baca nggak jadi sedih gara-gara orangutan ya udah siiiihhhh

Dan kenapa Sungmin bisa semarah itu hanya karena Kyuhyun dan ibunya ciuman? Pada dasarnya Sungmin adalah anak yang tertutup, bisa disebut pertumbuhan emosinya nggak sempurna lah ya. dan ketika ada orang yang menawarkan kasih sayang sama dia, menjanjikan segala macam, dia akan pegang janji itu erat-erat. Jadi sekali janji yang dia pegang itu diingkari, balik lagi, naluri defensifnya bakal muncul lagi. Jadilah makin tertutup, marah buat ngelindungi dirinya sendiri. masih ada hubungannya sama psikologi anak korban broken home ya.

Ini updatenya molor ya? Maaf lagi, malam pas saya publish chapter 9 anak saya sakit. Semoga bukan gara-gara kualat sama Kyuhyun. Dan mohon doa buat Aishah ya, biar demamnya nggak naik turun, serem DBD. Ngomong-ngomong kok jadi curhatan ala emak-emak gini? Ya udah pokoknya doain kaki Sungmin, pahanya, buttnya dan punggungnya baik-baik aja abis jatoh. Itu meski Kyuhyun kayak khawatirin stagenya, sebenarnya kalo kenal Kyuhyun pasti taulah ekspresinya kayak apa.

Masih ada yang nanya akun twitter saya ya, akun saya **tigarini**. Search aja dan jangan lupa dimention kalo mau ngobrol. Cuma karena saya pekerja dan ibu rumah tangga kadang balesnya kayak siput, jadi maaf ya.

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Stalkyumin/ Zen Liu **(saya nggak tau bahasa keren itu gimana, tapi makasih ya)**/ babychoi137/ ChoKyunnie** (twitternya tigarini)**/ Rilianda Abelira** (kalo Kyu dan Vic nggak nikah saya nggak bisa nerusin FF ini dong hehe)**/ Lilin Sarang Kyumin** (reaksi Vic dilompatin ya, langsung aja setahun kemudian)**/ gwansim84/ Mingriew chan/ princesssparkyu/ cloudswan/ kyuminjoy/ Lee Sanghyun **(sayangnya aku nggak bikin khuntoria, chap depan lah ketauan Victoria bakal gimana. Salam buat ponakan hehe)**/ abilhikmah/ BunnyEvilKim/ KyuMin Air 137 **(makasih ya koreksinya, pasti aku inget buat penulisan berikutnya)**/ Lady Ze/ bunyming/ park ji hyun/ kyuminlov3r/ paprikapumkin/ Minnie kyumin/ NurLarasati13** (akun twitternya tigarini yaa)**/ arianyferyna/ danirahmadania **(tigarini, nanti mention aja ya biar tau)**/ nananhf/ heldamagnae/ bebek** (nggak ada yang salah, yang salah cuma yang bikin FF kan?)**/ SJFar/ Gyumina/ Beautiful Garnet** (sebenarnya Sungmin emang udah punya pendirian sendiri sejak ia kecil, karena emang dia terbiasa sendiri)**/ chaerasin **(makasih review di setiap chapternya)**/ Rinyeol **(makasih kritiknya ya, semoga nanti ngerti kenapa saya ngurangin kyumin momentnya, dan chang-ming moment cm buat pendukung cerita kok biar story linenya kuat dan logis)**/ Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki/ cho hyo woon **(masih panjang, dan jangan bosen ya)**/ Love Kyumin 137/ myblacksmile137** (itu typonya nggak pake dicapslock dong, kena virus honeydewname ya?)**/ farla23/ myeolchikyu** (panggil kakak aja gimana? Perasaan Sungmin ke Changmin ya, udah keliatan nggak disini kyk gimananya?)**/ **

**Miyoori 29 **(mending yang bikin FF deh yang dikasih kacang garuda)**/ KimHyeoRin **(belom tau nih berapa chapter, soalnya draftnya aja suka molor, meleset terus)**/ arisatae **(kalo ada haemin berarti hyukmin berantem dong? Jadi saya nggak mau bikin itu, maaf ya mungkin nanti di judul lain)**/ TiffTiffanyLee** (semuanya seimbang tersakitinya)**/ kimpichi. Adjah/ grace. Grace. 9026/ KyuMin EvilAegyo/ IamQueenzy** (ini kok banyak hakhaknya kamu member cherrybelle ya?)**/ Park Heeni/ Kyumin Town/ Park Min Rin** (sampe sini saya bingung siapa lagi yang harus dikasihani)**/ dewi. K. tubagus/ Ristinok137 **(tebak lagi dong chap depan bakal gimana hehe)**/ nova137/ BlackXX/CUTEVILPINKISS/Minhyunni1318/ ovie ovi/ KimRyeona19/ onlykyumin. 137/ Audrey mussaena/ intankyuhyunelf/ bunnyblack. FLK. 136/ Erika Cho **(semoga aja nggak kayak sinetron tukang bubur yang tukang buburnya ilang ya)**/ keyla HB malik/ Luvori19** (ohh saya belum masukin dia ke fandom tuh haha tapi dia apal lah sama Super Junior dan Sungmin. Apal mana lagunya Super Junior mana bukan, nggak asal kpop)**/ ISungyi/ heppynez/ phia89/ Reva KyuMinElf II/ ShinJiWoo920202/ / Hyugi Lee/ Yoldaspa/ Cho MeiHwa/ nugu **(kamu beneran bikin twitter bukan karena aku kan hahaha aku terharu)**/ kyumin joyer**

**Evilpumpkin/ Anissa Lee13** (ahh iya donghae kapan keluar ya?)**/ freychullie/ ahel/ sunrise137** (iya rencananya sampe mereka punya anak cm nggak tau berapa chapter)**/ Guest/ kanaya/ hyukmyboo **(aduhh jangan bingung dong)**/ zaAra evil kyu/ keykyu **(belum tau chapter endingnya)**/ cho min cho/ aku/ cuttianisa** (Vict udah tau tuh)**/ kyumin kyumin/ hamsming **(terlanjur victnya udah tau gimana dong?)**/ parkhyun/ indi2907/ banana joyer/ kyuqie/ IamELFandJOYer **(aku tidak akan jawab tebakan kamu sampe chap depan)**/ Chikyumin/ kyuminpu/ pumpkinmiiin **(tolong dia jahat sama Kyu padahal aku sayang loh sama Kyu, km jangan peluk-peluk aishah deh udah bully ibunya sih)**/ Monnom/ Andrea brittania Fleischer **(boleh dong panggil eonnie)**/ Hyeri** (bunuh dirinya kenapa dangdut banget sih pake pisau roti?)**/ Guest/ Saeko Hichoru **(Ming nambah umur kok perchapternya, cm nanti ada dia stuck di umur tertentu juga)**/ nuralrasyid/ coffeewie137/ L Kyu **(Eunhae ya? kayaknya mau bikin side storynya aja, nggak bisa bikin eunhae pas fokus sama kyumin dong)**/ TsubakiMing** (hahahah jangan gitu dong OSTnya, serem tauk)**/ sky/ Tia/**

**Dianachi137/ Yhana Kafer Girl's/ thiafumings/ Adekyumin joyer/ Cho Minyu/ jeskyu** (Kyuhyun nggak sakit jiwa kok, biasa o mom suka posesif emang)**/ MyPumpkinLABU** (Hah emang ada isu penghapusan FF ya?)**/ seorara 18/ fariny/ myangelKYUMIN/ Choi Lee/ Ciachuyoo **(makasih ya, nanti segala sesuatu yang terjadi sama Kyumin di FF ini saya buat demi ending yang manis kok)**/ **

**Saya bales reviewnya random loh, jadi kalo ada yang nggak saya bales jangan ngambek ya, bikinnya sambil kerja soalnya hehe**

**SAMPAI JUMPA**

**DAN**

**TERIMA KASIH**


End file.
